Full Circle
by dagget
Summary: Oh, the joys and sorrows of matrimony! Unless you can get out of the engagement...twice. sasunaru FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Full Circle

chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke stared, stone faced, at his cheerfully smiling mother and calmly satisfied father. They absolutely could 'not' be serious. There was no way they could possibly be so cruel to him. Was there?

"Isn't it wonderful darling?" The endearment cut into him, though he didn't show it in the least. She sounded as though she honestly expected him to be thrilled. "I know you're a little shy and you have a bit of a hard time with girls. We were starting to worry dear. You've never been on a single date. Now that you're old enough to start a family of your own, we thought it was high time we stepped in. Your father and I would hate to see you waste your youth and end up spending your life alone."

"So you thought it was a good idea to take the decision out of my hands completely?" the dark haired young man asked bluntly. His mother waved it off.

"You needed a push darling. You let yourself get so distracted, holed away by yourself all the time, that you seem to forget that the rest of the world exists. It became all too obvious that if we continued to leave you to your own devices, you would never make the effort to find a nice girl. You're a veritable hermit Sasuke. Everyone needs some human interaction, some affection and companionship. You'd waste away without it eventually."

"You're arranging a marriage for me," he stated coldly. "What century 'are' we living in?"

"Arranged marriage is a proud and long standing tradition of the Uchiha family." His father intoned solemnly with a look of mild disapproval at his son. "We wouldn't have taken such measures if you had brought a prospective spouse before us who met with our approval, like your brother did. However, since you haven't and it doesn't appear that you ever will, there is no reason not to choose one for you."

"Oh don't look at us that way darling. We truly want what's best for you. This isn't some kind of punishment and there's nothing wrong with an arranged marriage. Our own marriage was arranged by our parents and we have been quite happy with it all of these years. Young people often don't make the best of choices anyway. Itachi chose for himself and things didn't turn out... quite as well as they might have... I've wished many times since that we had picked a nice girl for him ourselves."

"All the more reason to stay single," said Sasuke "Itachi is the firstborn and has already given you your heir. I don't see why I should have to bother with a wife at all. I can assure you mother, that I'm more than comfortable with the idea of a life of peaceful solitude." His mother sighed.

"Darling, you say that now but I'm afraid that one day you'll wake up lonely and regretful."

"Don't be so ungrateful Sasuke. We've taken all of the 'bother' out of it for you. You're arguing is only upsetting your mother." He checked his watch, ignoring his son's harsh glare. "The Harunos will be here soon to go over the agreement. I want you to go and make yourself presentable and leave your sour attitude in your room when you come back down. You will be entertaining Miss Sakura this evening and we want you to be on your best behavior. You have nothing to complain about certainly. Sakura is a lovely and well mannered girl and she comes from excellent stock. The Harunos are a fine upstanding family. Old money, and certainly not the sort that would try to take advantage of your position. She was the very best option for you and I do 'not' want to have to search for a suitable replacement, so don't do anything to offend her. Are we clear?"

"Chrystal," Sasuke bit out. He stood without another glance at either of them and stalked out of the room. With the terrible energy that was rolling off of him, the quiet click of the door might as well have been a gunshot. Uchiha Fugaku looked at his wife.

"That went fairly well," he said.

Sasuke inwardly fumed all the way to his room. He 'hated' girls! Truth be told, he hated a lot of things. Ok, so 'most' things, but at the moment, girls were the significant problem. One girl in particular, though he was certain that 'all' of them were the spawn of Satan. He had been 'hounded' by females since puberty. Uchiha Sasuke was apparently every girls idea of prince charming. He was rich, handsome and prestigious. Every last one of them dreamed of being swept off her feet by the dark, mysterious, drop dead gorgeous boy and he suspected that every last one of them was nothing but a gold digging little whore. He couldn't possibly trust one of them to actually want him only for the pleasure of his company. After all, Itachi had thought he'd found someone who really cared and even he had been fooled. That bitch had let her true colors show the second she had discovered that she was pregnant with his heir, assured in the knowledge that he would never divorce her. The Uchiha family would not have tolerated the scandal of such thing anyway but with a child involved, her position was most definitely cemented. Sasuke had been determined that a similar fate would never befall him and had steered clear of any fraternization with the opposite sex whatsoever.

Upholding this vow had actually taken almost zero willpower on his part. Females were all terribly annoying anyway. But now, of all the girls his parents could have chosen, Haruno Sakura was probably the one he was most likely to end up strangling on their wedding night. The thought caused a nasty shudder to creep over him. Not that there would 'be' a wedding night. Sasuke was not the type to simply fume about a problem. Fuming was always quickly overtaken by 'plotting' and by the time he was ready to make his way back downstairs, his considerable mental capacity was already being geared toward finding some way of canceling these unwanted negotiations.

It was highly unlikely that there would be any possible way to offend Sakura enough to get her to protest the whole thing, despite his father's warning. That irritating pile of pink had been dying to possess him for as long as they had known each other, which was a long...long time. This may have been one of the deciding factors for his parents as they considered possible candidates. They probably thought that he would be more comfortable with her than a stranger and that she might actually be able to put up with his surly demeanor. In any case, they were obviously quite firm on the matter. Sasuke was certain though that it was his mother who was really the brains behind the operation, so to speak. She would be the one to convince. No doubt she honestly thought that this would be best for him in the long run. She really did care for her son's happiness and she probably had fond (if naive) dreams that he would come to her one day showering her with gratitude for her meddling. If there was only some way to make her truly believe that marrying Sakura would make him completely miserable for life.

The youngest Uchiha stepped into the parlour just in time to see his parents warmly welcoming the Haruno family. Sakura's mooning, love-sick (or maybe just lustful) gaze found him immediately and she stared until her daze was broken by the voice of Fugaku addressing her. Sasuke glared poison darts as she blushed prettily at having been caught daydreaming about him.

"Good evening Uchiha sama," she said in a quiet, respectful tone. "It's lovely to see you again." Sasuke rolled his eyes as both of his parents smiled in approval.

"Oh for the love of God!" he thought to himself with a quiet huff. "Talk about sugary. As if anybody that sweet could be for real." Sasuke knew for a fact that she 'wasn't' for real. He'd caught her being a total bitch on many occasions. Never to himself of course so he hadn't thought it was worth the trouble to call her on it. Now he seriously wished he had... for all of two seconds before he realized that had she been out of the running then he'd simply be stuck in this position with some other aggravating female.

After a dinner that was apparently fully enjoyable for everyone but him, his parents went off to begin their agreement with the Harunos, leaving Sasuke to 'socialize' with his fiancee to be. Left alone in a room with the object of her nearly life long obsession, Sakura began to rattle on about how wonderful it was that they were finally going to be together and how she already had the wedding all planned out, while Sasuke sat and grit his teeth. Every time he looked at her all he saw was the image of a ball and chain with a hideous pink wig. When she began to make suggestions for the engagement party and actually had the audacity to solicit his opinion, he couldn't take it any longer.

"Would you 'stop' it!" he hissed. "You're getting 'way' ahead of yourself here. I am 'not' going to marry you, ever!" A look of shock passed over the girl's face for a moment but as she recovered, it was replaced with a smug smile.

"Of course you are Sasuke kun," she chirped. "Your parents won't let you get away with breaking the agreement once it's set. It would bring shame on your family if it got out that you didn't honor your word."

"It would bring shame on 'your' family if it were to get out that you were so unbelievably ugly that I would actually risk my family's honor just to keep from having to touch you," Sasuke responded casually. "Do you really think you want to go spreading it around?"

"Your parents would be furious Sasuke!" she retorted with a thunderous expression that was highly unattractive. "They could end up cutting you off. You might as well give it up now. Who else would you marry anyway?" she added with a toss of her glossy pink hair. "We're perfect for each other. We were always meant to be together. After we're married we'll ..."

"That's it!" Sasuke snapped jumping up from his seat. He was putting a stop to this 'right now'. No way in hell was he marrying this utter bitch and he wasn't going to be marrying anyone else either. Even as he stormed down the hall in search of his parents, he was still mulling over in his head what exactly he would say to his mother that could stop her cold in her attempts at matchmaking. He wasn't quite sure until the very last second when he threw open the study doors and marched directly up to his mother. He opened his mouth and the words just tumbled from his lips.

"Mother I'm gay!"

(A/N; Well there you go. It's shiny and new! Yay! I love starting a new story. . But don't worry, I love finishing a story just as much.)


	2. Chapter 2

Full Circle

chapter 2

Everyone in the room stared at Sasuke in silent shock even as he blinked in surprise at himself.

"Did I just tell her I was gay?!" he questioned internally. "Wait... That's perfect! I'm a genius! Obviously, being married to a woman really 'would' make me miserable then. There's no way Mother would force me to go through with it now. I won't have to worry about them finding someone to replace her either. They'll be forced to resign themselves to my lifelong bachelorhood." His thoughts were interrupted at this point by the uncomfortable clearing of his father's throat.

"I'm sorry Darling," his mother began. "Did you just say you were... gay?" Her voice sounded a little faint but despite the slight twinge of guilt he felt, Sasuke nodded firmly.

"That's right. I have absolutely no attraction to the fairer sex. I am one hundred percent homosexual."

"NOOO!" Sakura shrieked from the doorway, where she had frozen momentarily at Sasuke's announcement. "It's not true! He's Lying!" All her pretty dreams of the perfect wedding to the perfect man, complete with a huge shiny diamond ring and a brand new checkbook to go along with it, were crumbling before her eyes. This couldn't be happening! She absolutely could not let this happen. She 'would' marry the coveted Uchiha Sasuke and be the envy of her peers if it was the last thing she did damnit!

"Sakura, calm yourself." Her mother hurried to try and smooth things over.

"No I will 'not' calm down!" She stomped her little patent leather clad foot and turned to her father, fully prepared to turn on the waterworks. "Daddy, he's trying to make a fool of me!" Mr. Haruno looked torn for a moment. Clearly he was not used to refusing his daughter anything, but one simply did not insult the Uchiha family.

"I believe the Uchihas need some time alone to talk things over," he reasoned. "We should take our leave for now."

"But Daddy!"

"Come 'along' Sakura." With a last nod to Fugaku, he quickly ushered his wife and daughter out of the room. Sasuke didn't envy him the tantrum he was likely going to have to deal with on the way home. Knowing Sakura, it could continue on for weeks... Dear God, if he'd had to marry her he would have 'had' to commit either murder or suicide.

"Son, I think we need an explanation," his father began carefully. "Is she right? 'Were' you lying?"

"Of course not." Sasuke somehow managed to look 'blandly' affronted. "I just couldn't go through with it. I would be living a lie." The boy's poker face was 'fabulous'. Fugaku had to give him that. Sasuke turned back to his mother ('cause let's face it, he knew which side his bread was buttered on.) "I'm sorry Mother. There's just no way I could ever be happy in a relationship with a woman. Pretending otherwise won't do anybody any good. We would both have been miserable."

The shock was slowly passing and he could see her expression beginning to soften. "Now that's the ticket," he thought to himself, keeping his face carefully blank. "Play the 'I'm worried about everyone else involved' card. Aren't I selfless mother?"

"Ooh Sasuke," she cooed "Darling, 'that's' why you've always avoided dating isn't it?"

"Say what..? Oh! oh yeah," Sasuke thought reflexively before quickly nodding in agreement.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Darling! I can't believe I never realized it sooner. I should have been more attentive." Sasuke lifted a brow as he was engulfed in a motherly embrace. "You didn't have to keep this from us Sasuke. You know that we'll always love you no matter what." Tentatively he lifted a hand to pat his mother's back reassuringly.

"Uh...thank you Mother." Wow this was actually going better than one might have hoped! Even if it was...'really weird'. He knew he wouldn't have to worry about his father now. His mother had obviously gone into full on protective mode and when it came right down to it, Uchiha Mikoto was a 'formidable' opponent. Fugaku would never go up against her when it came to the issue of her son's happiness. He wouldn't have stood a chance.

Mikoto pulled back from the hug and gripped both of her son's hands, smiling tearily at him and making him feel terribly uncomfortable. "It's a 'necessary' lie damn it!" Shoving aside that little prickling of guilt, he cleared his throat quietly and shot a pointed look at the papers still sitting on the desk beside them. His mother followed his gaze.

"Oh! Don't you worry Darling, we'll simply have to cancel the engagement. I'm sure the Harunos will understand, given the circumstances. You just forget all about that. We'll take care of everything."

"Thank you Mother. I'm glad you don't think less of me." Swish! Nothin' but net!

----------------------------------------

Later that night as he was getting ready for bed, he went over the situation in his head and he couldn't help mentally congratulating himself on a job well done. It really was the perfect excuse. Had he said 'anything' else then even if he had managed to get rid of Sakura, his mother would have continued meddling in his non-existent love life and god knows who else she might have found. (Something told him that if there was a 'worse' candidate than Sakura out there his mother would have found it.) Oh he supposed that he could have told her that he'd been abducted by aliens and chemically castrated, but even if she had actually somehow believed it, she very well might have dug up some girl desperate (and/or disfigured) enough to marry him anyway. No this was the only way he could rest easy, assured of his future safety.

The Uchiha family was part of the cream of the upper class, one of the most respected and influential families around and his parents very much wanted to keep it that way. They would not allow any kind of scandal to be connected to them. Obviously they were traditionalists as was exhibited by their continued use of the archaic arranged marriage system. They would want to be discreet about his supposed sexual proclivities, which meant that they'd be happy to let him keep to himself. Mikoto would be disappointed of course, that she couldn't do any more matchmaking or throw a lovely wedding and his father would be disappointed that there would be no grandchildren from him. That was likely his entire motivation for marrying him off in the first place. Itachi was probably never going to have another child and Fugaku would say that the family could use a backup heir or two. That would be a lie of course. The truth, as they all knew, was that he adored his grandson and just wanted have more of them running around. 'Both' of his parents wanted that. That little twinge of guilt was acting up again at this thought.

A mental image of Sakura mid-tantrum made him push it back down determinedly. There was just no way in hell! He couldn't even bring himself to 'contemplate' impregnating her anyway. They 'still' would never have gotten their grandchildren. Plus it had hardly even been a lie. He really 'didn't' ever want a relationship with a woman. That was close enough right? It's just that they never would have understood and accepted that as the simple truth all by itself . They would see it as him being stubborn and nothing more. With that in mind, Sasuke crawled into bed and quickly fell into a peaceful easy sleep.

------------------------------------------

The next day, Sasuke was as usual, sitting in what he considered to be his own personal library, surrounded with a pile of books. Most of them were historical tomes of some sort or another, detailing the lives and customs of different, long dead civilizations. While the whole thing looked like a huge mess, the information was actually organized roughly by the periods and areas of the world. Sasuke had a deep interest in history and archeology. (He often wished that all societies could be as 'quiet' as the dead ones) What he really wanted was to be able to actually travel the world making his own discoveries and experiencing everything first hand. Perhaps now that Itachi was poised to carry on in the family business and he could be sure that he wouldn't have a wife to hold him down, he could consider taking up his hands on study in the future.

"Hi Uncle Sasu!" Sasuke jolted up, sending papers fluttering as a small dark haired child came running in around the desk and ducked behind his chair.

"What are you up to chibi?" he asked with mock severity. The little boy just giggled at his intimidating expression and shushed him.

"I'm hiding from Father," he stage whispered. Sasuke shook his head with a small smile and turned back around in his seat, pretending that he didn't notice the boy who was now crawling under the chair. Uchiha Takara was the splitting image of his father but he was more loud and outgoing than either Itachi or Sasuke had ever been. All of the Uchihas had a bit of a tendency to indulge him.

"Sasuke?" came Itachi's voice from the doorway only a moment later. "I don't suppose you might have seen Takara around here anywhere, have you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Sasuke without looking up from his current book. "I've never heard of this 'Takara', that you speak of." A muffled giggle came from underneath him and Itachi gave a little smirk, walking slowly into the room.

"Really? Hmm, you should do something about that squeaky chair of yours Sasuke. One might almost think there was a small child hiding under it." Another giggle was cut off by a squawk as Itachi swooped down to grab two small ankles and tugged. The little boy came sliding out from under the chair on his stomach.

"Well would you look at that. Looks like we need to fumigate," said Sasuke looking down wide-eyed at his nephew. Takara giggled and tried to escape his father again.

"Takara, Grandmother and Grandfather are waiting for you in the dining room." The boy stopped his struggling at that.

"Okay!" He ran off out of the room without so much as a backward glance at either of them. Itachi turned to his younger brother.

"I understand congratulations are in order." He smirked at the wary look that crossed Sasuke's face. "You actually managed to get out of your engagement to Miss Haruno. Bravo little brother." Sasuke's tensed muscles relaxed.

"Ah, yes. I don't think I'll need to worry about anymore prospective wives now." Itachi just chuckled.

"Well it was a good idea certainly, but if I were you I wouldn't go and let my guard down just yet," he cautioned.

"Why? What do you 'know' Itachi?" Sasuke asked with a suspicious frown. Itachi waved him off lazily.

"Lunch is about to be served... You know Sasuke, Mother can be quite resourceful when she's determined, and life often has a way of turning things around on you." With these ominous words, Itachi walked out of the room, leaving Sasuke to trail behind in contemplative silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Full Circle

chapter 3

Two whole days went by without either of his parents mentioning anything about Sasuke's situation and he was beginning to think that his brother was just trying to psyche him out, which was a distinct possibility. He scoffed into the mirror just before he made his way out of the bathroom on the third morning. He had actually been kind of stressing about it too. That little speech had sounded so suspicious that it had sent him off racking his brain for something that Itachi was aware of that he might have missed but he hadn't been able to come up with anything. Of course, it was possible that Itachi knew all kinds of things that he didn't, since he tended to keep to himself and had never paid much attention to other people's chit-chat even when he was forced to endure their company. Still the fundamentals never seemed to change.

Sluggishly, he wandered into the dining room and slumped down into a chair across from his mother who appeared to have finished her croissant and half grapefruit and was sipping away at a cup of tea. A maid appeared to ask what he would like for breakfast and he quietly ordered eggs benedict and coffee. As he was waiting for his meal, Mikoto set her teacup down on the saucer with exaggerated care that had him lifting a brow in her direction. After a bit of a pause, she finally looked up and pinned him with her gaze. Crap, was it getting hot in here?

"Darling, I have something to tell you," she said in a soothing tone. Oh God, what the hell? Was she trying to lull him into a false sense of security?! "I've been thinking about what you said and I can't help but feel a certain remorse for having allowed you to deprive yourself of companionship all this time, knowing now that you did so because you thought you 'had' to."

"No no, that's... quite alright Mother. Don't feel badly on my account."

"No Darling it's not alright. You deserve the same chances in life as anybody else. Thankfully that really won't be such an issue now as it might have been years ago." Uh oh! "I know that you haven't exactly gotten a head start when it comes to relationships but I have some wonderful news for you." Oh sweet Lord no! "Your father and I have been talking to Mr. Uzumaki, you know the one dear." Who? "Well I have always admired his son's courage for coming right out and being who he is, as well as his father's dedication for standing behind him one hundred percent. With their incredible status in our community they have managed to pave the way for 'other' young people like him. Why, whatever the Uzumaki's are doing is always guaranteed to become accepted practice, if not the 'in fashion'. It's thanks to them that you don't have to worry so much about people's reactions to your orientation... That's why we thought that Uzumaki's son would be the 'perfect' spouse for you."

"Spouse?!"

"That's right Darling. As I said, we've been in contact with his father and he seems quite amenable to the idea. They're going to have to have a little talk first of course. But it looks like you'll be able to have a family of your own one day after all. Isn't that wonderful?" No no NO NO NO!!!! Not a sound came out of Sasuke's mouth. He sat frozen in his seat, his mind working on overdrive, trying to figure out just how this had come about. "Oh, you're speechless! I 'knew' you'd be happy. You must have been craving a mate all this time. My poor baby. I told you I'd take care of things though, didn't I. I'm so glad you approve! I'll go tell your father so that the final agreement can be reached as soon as possible." She got up from her seat, forgetting the tea entirely and hugged her motionless son. "I'll see you this afternoon Darling." And with that she swept from the room, her little motherly heart all aflutter, leaving Sasuke still staring blankly across the table. A few moments later the maid brought in his breakfast and sat it down in front of him, effectively rousing him from his trance. He stared down at his meal and thought he might need to go back to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A young man with bright blond hair and even brighter blue eyes was walking along the sidewalk on a street that was solely populated by large mansions with sprawling, green lawns and gated driveways. He had a cheerful smile on his face that seemed very much at home there and he moved with an energetic bounce in his step that had his companions double-timing it to keep up. At his side was another young man; taller and paler with long dark brown hair and oddly silver eyes. A few paces behind them both trailed a third young man with a terribly unfashionable bowl cut and extremely round eyes. His expression was determinedly vigilant and his gaze swept their perimeter periodically before settling back on the pair that he followed like a faithful watchdog.

"So, Naruto sama," said the long haired one.

"Neji how many times have I told you now?" the blond cut in. "Just call me Naruto. There's no need to be formal. It makes me feel snobby, and we're friends right?"

"...Right." Answered Neji with a tiny sigh. "Well I happen to have tickets to a play for this Saturday evening, and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me." The blond looked over at him and gave a slow grin that had his heart trip-hammering.

"Oh Neji! That's really thoughtful of you. I'd love to go with you of course but I'm afraid I can't commit to anything before I look at my schedule. There's always so much going on and I can be so scattered you know?"

"Ahem, that's fine Naruto. I can wait."

"Your such a great guy Neji!" He patted the long haired boy on the back as he beamed up at him. "I'll get right back to you ok? I'll call you in a bit." He seemed to completely miss the little dusting of red that covered Neji's cheeks and pulled away as they came to a wrought iron gate with a spiral symbol worked into the top. The long driveway led up to the biggest house on the street, which somehow still managed to look kind of homey and inviting. Naruto waved to the security camera at the left corner and the gate automatically began to swing open for him.

He made to step through the gate but the young man with the bad haircut who'd been following them stopped him, jumping ahead to peek warily past the gate in either direction. He spun through, dropping into a dramatic fighting stance as he continued to visually scan the area, sending an extra suspicious glance up into the branches of the tree nearby. Finally he spun back around came to a halt standing at attention at the edge of the driveway and waved the small blond through.

"The area is fully secure Uzumaki san! It is safe to proceed!" he called out loudly. Naruto shook his head as he walked past the ramrod straight form of his personal bodyguard.

"Lee, we're coming 'home'. Home is 'supposed' to be secure. Maybe you could save the concern for when we're 'leaving'?"

"Your safety is my 'personal' responsibility Uzumaki san!" he exclaimed passionately. "I have been 'entrusted' with your protection and I am 'duty bound' to take every 'possible' measure..."

"There, there Lee," Naruto cut in quickly. "You're doing a fantastic job! I've never 'felt' so safe!"

"Thank you so much Uzumaki san!" The boy's big round eyes looked like they might actually be tearing up. Naruto leaned in close to Neji.

"He's just a little over-enthusiastic," he said quietly. Neji nodded with a small smile and that mysterious red tint back in his cheeks. "Well goodbye Neji! I'll see you later." Neji continued to stand there on the sidewalk as the gate closed and watch the blond boy walk up the long driveway until he reached the house.

Naruto walked into the huge house and headed straight up the stairs and down a long hallway to his rooms, cheerfully greeting any staff that he met along the way, addressing each one by name. He let out a sigh as he flopped down in the chair in front of his desk and turned on his computer. Quickly he brought up his schedule which was admittedly rather packed. There was 'something' marked there on every single day for at least the next three weeks.

"Now let's see... Saturday I have... ah but that's in the afternoon. Neji wants to go out for the evening." he murmured quietly to himself. "I think I can swing that if it's after supper." Thus he made a quick note, leaving a question mark beside it to remind himself that it hadn't been confirmed and went on to check his email. He had forty nine new messages. As he began to organize them he pulled out his cell to see if he could catch Neji to ask exactly what time his play was. There were some messages on the phone to and when he decided to check them first, he heard the automated voice saying 'you have, twenty two, new messages, zero, skipped messages..." he gave a little sigh as he pressed one. The first message was from somebody he wasn't sure he knew. This was a recurring problem for Naruto. He had many, 'many' friends and countless acquaintances. Sometimes he couldn't place people, but then sometimes people he really 'didn't' know somehow got a hold of his number. It was easier to keep track of it with the emails. People that weren't on his list went to a different folder. After a few times when he'd opened up emails from this folder that were...um... really sexually oriented (sometimes with pictures attached even!) he had decided to have someone else go through those for him. He'd gotten a few dirty phone messages too and at this point he was thinking of just changing his number and only giving out the new one to a 'very' select few. Everyone else would just have to use email.

As he went on to the second message, having ignored the first, there was a brief knock at the door and an older blond man came in.

"Hey Dad, whats going on today?" asked Naruto, flipping his phone shut and standing to greet his father.

"Well, I've had quite the morning." Uzumaki Arashi walked further into the room, past his son and into the next room, where he sat down on the bed. He beckoned Naruto over to sit beside him. "I got a very interesting call yesterday from the Uchihas," he continued when the boy was settled in next to him. "They wanted to know if I would consider consenting to a marriage between you and their youngest son."

"A marriage?!" Arashi valiantly tried to keep from wincing as he looked into wide, innocent blue eyes. "They want me to 'marry' their son? Have I 'met' him? Have they even met 'me'?"

"Well everyone knows 'of' you Naruto. You're hardly 'low profile'. The thing is, their son is gay and they want to make sure that he marries well. Their first son married a woman who didn't turn out to be quite what she seemed and so they wanted to be extra careful with the second son's partner. Something I can most definitely sympathize with."

"They want to be extra careful by having him marry a stranger?" asked Naruto with a bit of confusion.

"Not just 'any old stranger' would do. They are simply looking for someone with a particular background and a particular reputation. Having met someone, doesn't necessarily mean that you 'know' them. People can misrepresent themselves Naruto. The Uchihas thought of you for several reasons. You're an Uzumaki firstly, which means that they know that you come from a good family with a good history and secondly, Mrs. Uchiha said that she was impressed with the strength of character that you've shown in the past when your sexual preference was made known. It showed honesty, courage, determination and several other good things about who you are. The fact that I stood by you showed that we as a family are close, caring, loving, faithful, dependable. Do you understand?"

"I suppose so... but what did you tell her?" Arashi took a deep breath.

"I told her that I would have to talk to you about it, but that I myself would welcome the idea."

"You would?" Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Yes Naruto, I would. I want what's best for my only son. I want, as much as they do, to ensure that my boy ends up with a good, decent, upstanding person. The Uchiha family 'also' has a good history and Sasuke himself has no violent or dangerous tendencies, no bad habits. He's definitely not promiscuous, hasn't even been on an actual date as I understand. I looked into it myself of course. He's reputed to be very shy and quiet and he's very smart, excellent grades. He's taking a double major..."

"Dad, do you really want me to marry this guy?"

Arashi looked at his son, his baby boy. Naruto was all the family that he had. His mother had died when he was a small child and now the two of them were very close. Naruto was every parent's dream. He was bright, intelligent, sweet and carefree. He was naturally sensitive and charismatic. He was a good boy who would do anything to make his father happy, and he was the apple of Arashi's eye. But Naruto could be almost 'too' naive and trusting and ever since he'd come out and let it be known that he was gay, he'd developed an incredible number of... of 'fan boys'! The bloody vultures followed him around everywhere, to the point where Arashi hadn't felt safe letting him go off alone with 'anyone' and had hired a personal bodyguard to accompany him all the time. (Admittedly, Lee was an oddball but nothing would get past him.) It was a damn certainty that most of them were either after money or sex, or both. Arashi suspected every last one of them on principle, but Naruto often didn't even seem to realize he was been ogled or hit on. How could he trust his son's future to one of these idiots? Uchiha Sasuke, on the other hand obviously wasn't the type to be motivated by sex and the Uchiha family were quite wealthy themselves and were in fact worried about the possibility of their son being taken advantage of financially themselves. It really was a win-win situation.

"I wish you could just stay my baby boy forever. If I could keep you all to myself, I would, but I'll have to give you up someday, and soon. If I must give you away, then yes, I would very much like for it be to a fine boy like Uchiha Sasuke. It would ease my worry."

After a speech like that, there was no way he could refuse. Naruto was well aware of the fact that his father worried excessively about him when it came to this issue. He had a bodyguard as proof. He really couldn't stand to see him all stressed out and upset.

"Ok," he said quietly. "I'll do it." His father pulled him into a big bear hug and he hugged back and sighed. It's not as if he'd had anyone else in mind and he always got along with practically everyone anyway. It couldn't be that bad, right?


	4. Chapter 4

Full Circle

chapter 4

A disheveled young Uchiha rolled out of bed, more than twenty four hours after he had returned to it following the news of his 'second' engagement. He felt like shit but sleeping away his problems wasn't going to actually help him in the end. Well, in reality he hadn't done a whole lot of sleeping in all this time. He'd gone through his period of denial, then panic, then anger followed by a bunch of convoluted mental rambling which led to further panic. Then a good, long bout of self-pity and finally he had mentally and emotionally exhausted himself into sleep only a few hours ago. Now though, it was about time to look at the situation as things stood right now... and go back to plotting.

Once again he was being expected to marry. So this time it was to a man. Did it really matter? The basic principle was the same. He'd escaped the last one. He would simply have to find a way to do it again. Admittedly, there was no chance that he could use the same method, and another one that was that simple and easy wasn't likely to just fall into his lap again. He was going to have to put a little more work into this. Perhaps, had he done so in the first place... but there was no point in going over that now. What was done was done. There 'had' to be a way out of this, though it might require a bit of patience.

There was a knock at the door just then and he called out a weak 'come in', still preoccupied with his thoughts. Uchiha Fugaku walked in and stopped a few feet from the bed where his son was sitting, lifting a brow at him as he took in his rumpled appearance. Sasuke shrugged and with a shake of his head, he decided to just get on with it.

"Well son, we spoke to Uzumaki again and it's been confirmed. The engagement is official, though there are a few things to work out yet. I must say, you gave me a bit of a shock but it all turned out quite well in the end. The Uzumaki's are the absolute pinnacle of the social pyramid. It's an even better match than Haruno. Much better in fact. A tie to their family can only do the Uchiha name good." He paused for a response of some kind but Sasuke only blinked. "That said, I know that you have a tendency to be somewhat socially inept. I know that you don't have much experience with relationships of a romantic nature either. The boy is going to be staying with us for about six weeks. Your mother thought that it would be nice to let you two get to know each other and Uzumaki san agreed."

"Fabulous," thought Sasuke. "There goes the 'entire' summer."

"I want you to try your best to make things work as smoothly as possible. If by chance you need any...ahem..advice, your mother and I will be here for you. It is important that you do not offend the Uzumaki family, so pack away that surly attitude that you tend to take around strangers because if I find that you have done something to deliberately screw this up, you can kiss your trust fund goodbye, as well as your current allowance." Sasuke turned his back on the man and nodded tightly as he grit his teeth. Uchiha Fugaku looked at him a bit suspiciously for a moment but then he simply took that for an an answer and left the boy to himself.

Well that was just great! Now he had to come up with a means of getting rid of this guy without leaving any possible reason to suppose that he had anything to do with it or he'd be bloody penniless. He pondered the problem as he showered and dressed. He thought about it as he made his way out to the poolside deck, having decided to take his breakfast outside. He continued to think about it as he waited for his food to arrive. Somehow he had to make this Uzumaki guy break things off 'himself', and believe that the whole thing had been his idea. His food was quietly placed before him and he mechanically took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. Hmm... What if he made the boy think that there was something wrong with him. Something that was a sensitive topic that most people would never speak about. Possibly a gross fungus or a third nipple, or maybe just a 'really' small penis. Then again he couldn't trust that something like that wouldn't get back to his parents eventually. (Or even directly, if the guy turned out to be a prick.) Aaargh!! This was so 'Frustrating'. Why did this Uzumaki character have to agree to it in the first place? If only he'd decided to be celebate or if he'd just had 'someone else' in mind. Ohhh... wait now. 'There' was an idea. If only he had someone else in mind. Yes! That would take the focus off of Sasuke completely! If the boy broke it off with him for someone else, then it could hardly be perceived as Sasuke's fault.

Oh that would be perfect! An actual smile spread across Sasuke's face at the thought. If only there were someone who could come along and sweep him off his feet. Hell, Sasuke would even 'pay' them to do it. But where was he going to find someone like that... It would have to be somebody callous and self-serving, somebody who wouldn't get all fussy about 'morals' when money was involved. And they would have to...

A flash of light came from the trees over the wall that surrounded the massive yard. Sasuke's head snapped toward the slight disturbance and a quiet curse came from the shadows. He stood from his seat and took a few steps toward the wall. Squinting up at the spot, he could just make out the shape of a person amongst the leaves, without even thinking, he suddenly hurled his fork at the intruder. A louder curse was followed by a snapping sound and the person fell out of the tree, breaking a few more branches on the way down and landing with a thud on his back. Sasuke stared as the strange young man groaned and picked himself up.

"That really hurt you know," he said calmly as he dusted off his shoulders. "You're lucky you got me with the flat of it. That could have stuck right through my..."

"YOU'RE lucky that it got you with the flat. 'I' would have been more than satisfied if it 'had' stuck right through your eye... or your left nut. And I would have been well within my rights," Sasuke cut him off, crossing his arms and forming the very picture of indignation. The boy merely finished dusting himself off and began to check the camera that was hanging around his neck. Sasuke began to fume at being ignored. "Well, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"I was taking pictures of course," answered the odd boy with a look to Sasuke that suggested that he thought he might be retarded.

"I know 'that'," Sasuke hissed. "But of what? And why?"

"Of you, for money." Sasuke was somewhat taken aback at the bluntness.

"Whose money?"

"Several girls wanted pictures of you and were willing to pay quite well. Who am I to turn down a good offer?" Sasuke's blood was starting to boil. "I just got a good one of you smiling. Now that's a rarity. They'll actually pay as much for that as a shot of you in your swim trunks. I forgot to turn off the flash though. It's too bad."

"How long have you been doing this?!" Sasuke's top was officially blown. "You can't turn down a good offer!?! You Slimy Unscrupulous little Weasel!! I should..." He suddenly stopped himself short and blinked. Unscrupulous? Can't turn down a good offer? SAY NOW!... The Uchiha's angry face slowly twisted into a smirk. He looked over the young man before him, taking in the athletic build, smooth, creamy complexion, mild, dark eyes and the shining black hair. "What's your name?"

"Sai," he responded after a moment's consideration.

"Sai, 'I'm' going to make you an offer you can't refuse."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're going to come with me, at least at first right?"

"Naruto, you're a grown man now (as much as it pains me to say it) and you would be fine regardless. But yes, I will be accompanying you for the first day at least. The Uchihas and I have a few details about the agreement to discuss."

"Like what kind of details?" asked Naruto, fiddling with the tassel of a cushion on his lap.

"Oh like, for instance, you are my only child and Uchiha's eldest is already married and has an heir, so I think it stands to reason that Sasuke should take your family name."

"Ah, I hadn't thought of that part."

"There are all kinds of little things like that to be discussed." Naruto looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Does that matter at all though. I mean since we can't have kids..."

"You never know. You might decide to adopt a child one day. It's best not to take things for granted." As Arashi wandered off on some errand, Naruto tried to picture himself with such a family in the future but it was hard to imagine adopting a child with someone that was a complete stranger. It was hard to picture a future at all. This was all a very overwhelming concept. He was really nervous about this and was having second thoughts... Lot's of them. Before the blond could fall into a full-on brooding session though, his cellphone began to blare out his happy ring-tone. He fished it out to find that the caller was Neji. Oops. He had kind of forgotten about him with his father's news and all. He quickly flipped the phone open.

"Oh Neji, I'm sorry!"

"...Hello to you too Naruto." The Hyuuga sounded mildly amused.

"Oh yes, hello. I really am sorry. I completely forgot."

"It's fine Naruto, really. I just thought I'd give you a quick reminder and ask you if you did manage to fit me into your schedule."

"Well... actually, my schedule had to be completely altered quite suddenly. I'm afraid something... important has come up. I won't be able to see you for awhile."

"What's going on?" Neji seemed a bit concerned. "You sound a little off."

"Um, it would appear that I'm engaged. My father wants me to meet my new fiance this weekend, and I'll be staying with his family for several weeks."

"... WHAT?!!"

"I know. It's really sudden isn't it?" Naruto sighed.

"Uh.. ahem, sorry. Who? Who is it?" Neji's voice sounded oddly strangled.

"Well, I don't really know him at all. It's some guy named Uchiha Sasuke. Apparently he's really quiet and keeps to himself a lot."

"And he asked for your hand, even though you don't really know him?"

"Actually, it's more like his 'parents' contacted my father and 'he' honestly thought that this would be the best choice for my future. You know how he is. I can't bring myself to refuse when he's so certain that he's doing the right thing. It's kind of awkward but I figure things will be ok when we get to know each other and get used to the idea. At least since we won't be expected to make an heir, we won't have to really rush into anything beyond friendship. We can just take all the time we like." Naruto wondered if it was obvious that he was trying to convince himself as much as Neji.

"Naruto... are you sure you can go through with this?" Yup, obvious. Naruto chuckled weakly.

"We'll look at it this way, I should at least meet the guy before I start freaking out right?"

"Um, I guess so. But if you don't like this Uchiha person, don't go ahead with it just for your father. If you honestly don't want to, he'll understand."

"I know. Neji, if I called you some time while I'm there and asked you to come and visit, would you?"

"Of course I would Naruto. If you need me, I'll be there. You can call me anytime just to talk too."

"Thanks Neji... I'm feeling a little uncomfortable about this right now. I guess I'm having sort of a hard time wrapping my brain around the fact that I'm supposed to be 'more than friends' with this guy. I mean, since I've never even met him."

"That's perfectly understandable. Have you seen a picture or anything?"

"Ah... no."

"Hmm, so he could be a complete troll for all you know."

"Neji, that isn't very nice," Naruto chuckled. "Dad says that all the Uchihas have dark hair and eyes and that Sasuke has quite the fan base. Just with girls though because apparently he only just came out and admitted he was gay."

"Of 'course' he does." Neji muttered darkly. Naruto's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What was that Neji?"

"Ahem, nothing. Naruto you give me a call anytime after you get there and I'll come down. I'd like to see what kind of person this 'Sasuke' is for myself. I wouldn't want you to marry some jerk."

"Thanks Neji. You're a great friend!"


	5. Chapter 5

Full Circle

chapter 5

The following afternoon, Sasuke and his new 'associate' were sitting outside in the pool area again, discussing payment arrangements. Sasuke's new fiance would be arriving any time now and this kind of thing needed to be settled before-hand. Sasuke also wanted Sai to be here for the arrival to make an instant impression. He wanted him to be practically unable to think of Sasuke without thinking of Sai.

"I will agree to the down-payment and of course I will have to pay you a certain amount for your time regardless of the outcome - 'if' I can see that you are truly putting in the effort. However, if you fail to actually reach the objective of the plan, I can hardly be expected to give you the full amount. You can just consider that incentive." Sasuke shot a significant look at the other boy and Sai nodded in agreement.

"That sounds reasonable."

"Good, then can we agree on ten percent now, another forty should you try and fail and the final fifty percent upon 'successful' completion?" Sai nodded once again and Sasuke flipped open his checkbook to make out the amount agreed for the down-payment. "I will also provide you with whatever you may need to achieve the desired results. I will pay for any necessary clothing you may not have and any gifts, food, events etc..."

At that moment, a couple of servants came out and walked by them, luggage in hand, toward the pool-house which had already been prepared to receive their guests. That could only mean one thing. Sasuke took a deep breath and let it out slowly before standing. He sent a little smirk to the other boy, who returned it as he slid the freshly cut check into his pocket. It was time to go and greet the Uzumakis. The two boys made their way into the house together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked up at the huge house before him. The Uchiha home was about the size of his own but the architecture seemed more intimidating somehow. It was cool and austere and while Naruto had of course had plenty of experience with just these types of places, the thought that the owners of this place were to become his new family made him quite a bit more apprehensive then he would normally be. What if they were that cold, formal type that he'd come into contact with on so many occasions? He'd never had much of a problem with visiting some of the more uptight people that his father sometimes associated with but he truly couldn't see himself being part of their family. What if he just plain didn't fit in here? What if he was to be stuck in a position where he would feel uncomfortable for life?!

"Breath Naruto," said Arashi sounding half amused and half concerned. Naruto suddenly realized that he really wasn't breathing and quickly sucked in a couple of deep lung-fulls of air. Dear God! How long had he been standing there like that? Was his face turning blue? His father was still staring at him so he sent him a little smile.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous," he reassured. Arashi smiled back.

"Ah, don't worry. The house is old. It's been in their family for generations. It's bound to look sort of stuffy. I promise they're very nice people. You trust me right?" He soothingly patted his son's back and Naruto seemed to brighten a bit.

"Of course I do Dad!"

"Well then, let's go in before they start to wonder what happened to us." With a hand on Naruto's shoulder he guided him up to the entrance where they were received by the butler and were left to wait while their presence was announced. Naruto fidgeted minutely, tapping one foot to a quick beet while he looked all around the large foyer, taking in the traditional style of the decor.

"Uzumaki san, it's good to see you." A very deep voice suddenly sounded, echoing from the high walls and Naruto's head jerked around to find a proud looking dark haired man and an equally dark woman. The man strode forward to shake his father's hand, giving a small smile that instantly gave Naruto the impression that 'all' of this man's smiles were small. He certainly had no laugh lines. Come to think of it, the man reminded him a little of Neji's uncle.

"Oh! and 'you' must be Naruto!" The lady that had been at the man's side swept over to him and grabbed both of his hands, giving them a warm squeeze as she gave him a look like a child might give a puppy in a pet store. Now here was a woman who must do a lot of smiling. Naruto couldn't help but return the look with one of his own dazzling grins. "Oh, aren't you just adorable! I'm so happy to meet you dear."

"Um, I'm pleased to meet you too... Mrs. Uchiha," he said tentatively, hoping that this was in fact, Mrs. Uchiha. But then who else would it be?

"Please dear, call me Mikoto. There's no need to be too formal. After all, we're going to be family." Naruto let out a quick sigh of relief.

"Quite right," the man added. "You may call me Fugaku." He offered his hand and Naruto shook it with a smile, noting the firm grip. This actually wasn't going too badly. They seemed nice enough so far. A third person had appeared in the archway where the Uchihas had come from. He stood with hands in his pockets, looking on in mild curiosity and perhaps a bit of amusement.

"Itachi, come and meet the Uzumakis," Mikoto called, waving him over.

"This is our eldest," Said Fugaku. "He has a wife and son of his own that you will get to meet at dinner." Naruto shook the young man's hand looking up at him with a certain strange sense of awe. This was to be his new 'brother'. He had not actually thought about that part before. That he would have a brother, and now a 'nephew' as well. The thought brought a happy smile to his face that could have lit up a football field.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke watched the scene from around the corner of the archway opposite to the one that his parents had used. He hadn't realized that there were any expectations in his mind until he felt the flash of surprise at the first sight of the smallish blond boy who stood nervously at his father's side, tapping his foot and staring about the foyer. Nervous... He was nervous. He looked unsure and maybe even a bit scared. Not threatening or intimidating or over-eager. Perhaps that last was what he'd been unconsciously expecting the most. Sasuke was terribly used to over-eager. He was used to being pursued with ridiculous determination. On some level, he had thought that his new fiance would be 'dying' to marry him. Now, for the first time, it really struck him that this was not just another fan girl that he was dealing with. This was a stranger who'd been thrown into this just as he had. For a moment, Sasuke felt almost guilty. He hadn't actually considered the other party's feelings when he'd been fuming and plotting. However, in the end, it didn't really change anything. He still had no intentions of getting married and he still wasn't in a position to outright protest it himself.

"So that's him?" Sai's sudden question, directly in his ear made Sasuke jump and he felt himself tripping backward over Sai's foot until the other boy reached out to steady him. Anxiously, he peaked around the corner again to make sure they hadn't been noticed before glaring at his accomplice. Sai was as unperturbed as usual and seemed to be quite interested in staring at the blond boy in the foyer. "Here come your parents."

Sasuke watched calculatingly as his parents greeted the Uzumakis. Naruto seemed to be honestly relieved at his mother's warm reception and the smile he gave her was nothing like the thick, simpering sweetness that Sakura had poured on. He found himself mildly impressed by the way the blond shook his father's hand with an equal firmness and looked him straight in the eye with no sign of discomfort. He knew that people tended to find his father intimidating whether the man meant to be or not. The smile the boy gave his brother actually made him stare for a moment in awe at such brightness and apparent innocence. He was shaken from his gawking by Sai's voice once again.

"He's really cute. This won't be so bad at all." Before he could process this comment, Sai continued. "Well I suppose that's our cue." With this he wandered on into the foyer without waiting for a reply, leaving Sasuke behind. Everyone looked over when Sai made his entrance, the Uchihas staring in silent confusion as Naruto moved to meet him halfway with a slightly apprehensive look on his face. They stopped in front of each other and Naruto offered his hand to shake. Sai took it and with a little smirk, he brought it to his lips to place a gentle kiss on his knuckles, to the blond's surprise and slight embarrassment.

"So you must be Sasuke then?" he finally asked.

"Actually, no." Poor Naruto looked very bewildered at this.

"Um... no?"

"My name is Sai, but at the moment I find myself rather wishing that I 'was' Sasuke," he explained, staring unnervingly into Naruto's eyes.

"I am Sasuke," the Uchiha finally spoke up as he reached the two other boys. "Sai is a good friend of mine. He was interested in meeting my fiance." The slight pink tinge in Naruto's cheeks grew cherry red as he stammered an apology.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry. I... well he looks like he could be an Uchiha," he said, his free hand coming up to scratch nervously at the back of his head. Sasuke nodded impassively, though he did feel a little sorry for the boy's discomfort and embarrassment. He held out his hand expectantly and Sai finally released Naruto's with obvious reluctance. When their hands met, Sasuke was surprised to feel the blond's fingers scratch along his palm before grasping him firmly. There were callouses on his finger tips. Interesting. "I'm Naruto. It's nice to meet you." At the low, warm voice, Sasuke looked back up into amazing blue eyes that shone with sincerity. There was that tiny, nagging little prickle of guilt again. He cleared his throat.

"Yes. Well..."

"Darling, perhaps you should show Naruto where he'll be staying," said Mikoto, thankfully cutting off the awkward pause. Sasuke nodded almost gratefully. "And don't worry about the little mix-up dear," she continued, smiling kindly at Naruto. "He really does seem to have the Uchiha coloring, doesn't he." The blond gave a little chuckle, nodding in agreement and followed Sasuke and Sai off to the pool-house.

"Where did that boy come from anyway?" asked Fugaku with a puzzled frown. "I don't believe I've ever seen him around before. Rather rude of him to approach Sasuke's fiance before Sasuke instead of waiting to be introduced. Of 'course' the boy would assume that he must be Sasuke."

"I think that maybe Sasuke is just a little nervous and felt the need to have a... buffer of sorts for his first meeting." Mikoto reasoned. "You know he's new to this kind of thing."

"Hmm, perhaps. Well Uzumaki san, I'm sure that you'd like to get settled as well. Please come, we'll show you to your accommodations and let you freshen up for dinner."

"Thank you. That would be nice." With that, they began to leisurely follow their children, making small talk along the way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the three boys walked along, Sai very pleasantly asked Naruto about himself while Sasuke simply led the way in silence. The Uchiha found himself listening avidly though. Just to make note of Sai's progress of course.

"So Naruto, I hear that you're quite popular back home," Sai prompted.

"Ah, I do happen to have a lot of friends. I tend to get along with just about anybody. But then, I suppose I may just be lucky enough to keep meeting really nice people." Naruto smiled at the thought of some of his good friends who'd been so supportive of him in his current situation and were waiting for updates on how things were going.

"That's good to hear. Perhaps your own cheerfulness inspires others to be nice. That 'is' quite a smile you have there." Sasuke rolled his eyes and made a quick mental note to remind Sai not to be too cheesy.

"Thanks!" Naruto answered brightly. It seemed that he had missed the obvious flirting completely. "So are you Sasuke's 'best' friend?"

"Oh yes we're very close," Sai answered seriously while Sasuke just managed to contain a snort. "I had to meet you to make sure that he was marrying someone that was truly deserving, you understand. I can already tell though that I didn't really have anything to worry about."

"Well I'm glad you approve. I know just what you're talking about. My best friend is pretty protective too. He'll probably be coming to visit pretty soon and I'm afraid he might give poor Sasuke a bit of a hard time." Sasuke glanced back and exchanged a look with Sai. They would have to talk about this later. It could turn out to be either a help or a hindrance to the whole plan. They would have to play their cards right.

"Oh, you think he might rough him up?" Naruto laughed at this and even Sasuke couldn't help but smile just a little at the light-hearted sound. Not that he would let anybody see it.

"I don't know. He did make me wonder there for a second."

"Understandable I suppose," said Sai holding the door open for the blond as they stepped out to the pool area. "Anybody would be protective of someone as cute as you." Naruto coughed uncomfortably. Even 'he' couldn't ignore 'that' one.

"So Sasuke," he said turning suddenly to his fiance. (The boy seemed to have a sense of propriety. Sasuke could give him that at least.) "Your parents seem very nice."

"Hn," came the vague response. "You'll be staying here in the pool-house." Naruto frowned and bit his lip as he followed the Uchiha inside and was given a quick tour, ending with what was to be his room for the next month and a half. "I hope everything is agreeable to you," said Sasuke in a cool, polite tone. Naruto nodded, staring at the floor, and there was that teasing sensation of guilt yet again. He 'really' had to get a hold of that. There was no way that he was going to feel bad about this. Operation Bachelor For Life was a go, and that was final! Never the less, he let his eyes stray around the room to look at anything but the blond boy, noting the laptop that had been placed on the desk and a guitar case in the corner. Suddenly he recalled the boy's calloused fingertips. So 'that' was why...

"There you are Darling. I trust you've been a good host?" Mikoto had suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Naruto dear, I hope you like this place well enough. You may do whatever you like to it to make you feel more at home."

"Thank you Mrs...er, Mikoto." The woman smiled kindly at him.

"It's no trouble at all dear. Has Sasuke been treating you well?"

"Yes ma'am," he answered without pause, though Sasuke noted that his eyes flicked downward to avoid her gaze as he spoke. The boy obviously didn't quite know what to make of him. Well that was good. If he couldn't specifically say that he had done anything wrong, but he simply couldn't find anything to like about him, then Sasuke would have done his job perfectly.

"Well we should all leave you to get settled in and prepare for dinner. Your father is in his room dear. Dinner will be served in forty five minutes," said Mikoto. "Come Sasuke." Sasuke obediently followed his mother without a word and Sai trailed after.

"Well dinner tonight is a family affair of course, so I'll be taking my leave now. I'll see you later though Naruto," he said with a wink. Naruto blinked at him and nodded slowly. When he was alone in his room he sat heavily onto the bed and frowned at the wall for awhile, which made his face feel kinda weird. He wasn't used to frowning too much. So finally he shrugged it off enough to begin setting up his laptop. Maybe he'd send Neji an email and see what he thought about all this.


	6. Chapter 6

Full Circle

chapter 6

Sasuke frowned pensively as he left the pool-house. He waited for Sai outside and when the other boy came out, he wasted no time voicing his thoughts.

"You came on a little too strongly. He seemed almost oblivious at first but clearly, he was disturbed at one point. You'll have to keep it more subtle for awhile. He seems to take this engagement thing seriously and he's too honorable to allow such blatant come-ons. We don't want to make him wary of you."

"Don't worry," said Sai with certainty. "I can do this."

"Can you?" Sasuke gave him a significant look.

"Definitely, and I'll enjoy it too. That boy is a complete virgin. It might as well be stamped on his forehead." Sai smiled deviously and Sasuke tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling he got from the idea of Sai destroying someone's innocence at his own command. He didn't really want things to go 'that' far. Doing this, he saw as a necessity, but 'enjoying' it was just plain evil.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Neji, I made it here and I thought I'd write you because I'm feeling kind of... bewildered I guess. The family seems ok so far. Mr. Uchiha is the quiet, solemn type. The oldest son is a lot like him I suppose, but maybe a little softer around the edges. He gave me an 'actual' smile at least. Mrs. Uchiha was very kind and really enthusiastic about the whole thing. The only one who was totally cold and distant was Sasuke himself. I don't know what to make of him and his friend Sai. ( I had a pretty stupid moment where I thought Sai was Sasuke.) Sai was flirting with me while Sasuke wouldn't talk to me at all. Do you see something wrong with that picture? 'Cause I sure do.

I'm used to people talking to me that way so usually I can just let it roll off me. There was one moment though when even 'I' couldn't let it slide, and Sasuke didn't do a thing about it! He wouldn't even respond to me when I tried to talk to him to get away from Sai for a minute.

I suppose it could be that Sai is just the kind of guy who flirts with 'everyone' and Sasuke is just too used to it to take notice. Well, I could almost make myself believe that explanation if it weren't for one thing. For supposedly 'good friends', they don't seem close in the least. I don't feel any connection between them at all. Close friends are comfortable with each other. They connect and communicate with looks and gestures at least if not words. These two are miles apart when they're standing in the same room. You'd think they just met yesterday... and didn't particularly 'like' each other at that. Besides, even if Sai does usually flirt with people, Sasuke still shouldn't allow it with his own fiance. For the sake of his pride if nothing else. Sure, it's not like we're in love or anything but saying things like that to his fiance is disrespectful to 'him'.

There's something odd going on here. Could anyone really be that apathetic? Or maybe he just resents me. In any case, I'm feeling quite lost right now and I had to get it out before I'm forced to join them all for dinner. I know I went on a rant there. Sorry. And thanks for listening... or reading, whatever. : ) I've got to go get ready. I'll call you later.

Naruto

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto opened his door, He found his father waiting for him in the hall.

"You ready?" he asked with a cheerful grin. Naruto tried his best to return it.

"Yeah..." He cut himself off there and the two of them went out and across to the main house, where the butler met them and led them into the dining room.

"Ah, there you are," said Mikoto. "You're right on time. Please sit down. We're just waiting on Itachi and his family now." The two blonds thanked her, giving a nod to Fugaku, and took their seats. Naruto found himself directly across from Sasuke, who stared back emotionlessly when he smiled at him. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked down at his plate, missing the disapproving look that Fugaku shot his son.

"Hello Grandmother! and Grandfather!" a little voice suddenly chirped. Naruto looked up to see a miniature Uchiha rush over to hug Fugaku and Mikoto, then turn to Sasuke. "Hi Uncle Sasu!" A smile 'finally' made an appearance on the stoic young man's face.

"Hello Chibi."

"Arashi, Naruto, this is Takara, Itachi's son. Takara dear, please take your seat. Right over there." The little boy climbed onto the chair next to Naruto.

"Hi!" he greeted.

"Hello, I'm Naruto. It's nice to meet you Takara," said Naruto with a grin.

"Uh huh. Dad says you're going to marry Uncle Sasu. I didn't know boys could marry boys." The last part was added in a stage whisper that everyone heard anyway. Naruto easily took it in stride.

"Well I just don't really like girls that much. I like boys better." Takara nodded with an understanding expression as though this explanation was perfectly logical.

"Neither do I. Girls are icky," he said casually. "Except for Grandmother," he tacked on, giving Mikoto a smile. Naruto wondered for a second, why he hadn't included his mother in this very short list of exceptions, but the thought was cut off by the arrival of the child's parents.

"Well, you two have met Itachi," Mikoto began.

"Hello again Arashi, Naruto," said Itachi politely, while his wife seated herself beside Sasuke without acknowledging anyone. Naruto thought he saw Sasuke shoot her a dirty look but it was so quick, he couldn't be sure. "This is my wife, Akuma."

"Pleased to meet you," said Naruto, standing to execute a small bow to the lady (who aught to have been still standing herself).

"Likewise," added Arashi, doing the same. Akuma just nodded rather snootily at them.

Throughout the meal Sasuke carefully observed the blond boy, in an attempt to gather information that might possibly be useful to Sai. His mother and brother both chatted with Naruto here and there but for the most part Sasuke's parents and brother were involved in discussion with Arashi. Naruto politely attempted to converse with Itachi's wife but was completely shot down by the bitch every time. Sasuke could have told him not to bother.

Naruto was having quite an uncomfortable time. Geez, that lady was rude! He had a feeling that he probably wouldn't be much more successful talking to his fiance than he was with Akuma, so instead he turned his attention to the small boy beside him. Takara was likely the most interesting person at the table anyway, he mentally joked with a grin as he watched the boy stabbing viciously at his peas with a pout on his face. Clearly Takara didn't like peas. The boy also seemed to know better than to complain about it though. Naruto surreptitiously leaned down to the side, close to the boy's ear.

"Pssst..." When he knew he had the kid's attention, he continued in a whisper. "I'll eat the rest of your peas if you eat the rest of my carrots." Takara grinned quickly before casting a look around at his parents and grandparents and attempting to school his features. He hadn't yet developed the finesse in that area that the rest of the Uchihas had mastered but he wasn't bad for a five year old.

"Deal," he whispered back. As 'covertly' as possible he moved his plate closer to Naruto's and quickly transferred the peas over while the blond stared innocently off into a corner of the room. Then Naruto scooped his carrots onto Takara's plate and both grinned and winked at each other, stifling laughter before digging in. Sasuke watched these odd proceedings with fascination. How childish... but it was also kinda cute, and Takara seemed to like the blond boy.

Naruto, having basically given up on adult conversation for the evening, spent the rest of dinner having an animated discussion with Sasuke's nephew about how Beyblade was so much better than Pokemon. Takara had developed a bit of a fixation lately. By the time dessert was finished, all Sasuke had learned about the blond was that he was generally cheerful and social, that he watched Saturday morning cartoons, that he liked children and that he could be sort of childish himself.

Naruto said goodnight to Takara getting a big hug from the boy who then ran over to hug Sasuke too before he was whisked off by his parents. Itachi graciously thanked his parents for the meal and said goodnight to the other guests while his wife impatiently tapped her foot by the door. Naruto shook his head in bewilderment at the woman's behaviour, wondering silently what had possessed Itachi to marry her.

A few minutes later, Sasuke found himself in a very familiar situation. He was sitting in the same parlour where he had been left with Sakura, now with his 'new' fiance while their parents left them alone to 'socialize' once again. He groaned inwardly, somehow expecting things to turn out much the same as the last time. However, the silence stretched between them for several moments as Naruto did not rattle on and on about their coming wedding and subsequent life together. Sasuke was just beginning to feel slightly perplexed.

"You know, it's kind of uncomfortable in here. Could we maybe take a walk?"

Sasuke almost jumped as the silence was suddenly broken. Then realizing what the blond just said, he nodded automatically through his surprise. Naruto smiled at him and stood, prompting him to get up and lead the way. They slowly made their way through the huge house in silence until they reached the now familiar back door that led out to the pool. Naruto took a deep breath and sighed when they stepped out into the cool evening breeze.

"Ah, that's better. I can 'breath' now you know?" Sasuke stared at his smiling face without answering until the smile disappeared. "Look, I can tell you're not really into this whole arrangement. I mean, it's obvious, and I want to tell you right now that I'm as nervous and uncomfortable about it as you are. I-I really don't want you to resent me, and I think that there are a few things that we should talk about so that hopefully we can both feel a little better."

"Like what?" Sasuke answered warily, hiding his surprise at this serious speech.

"Like what's expected of us and what expectations we have ourselves..." When the Uchiha just raised a brow, he continued. "I've never been in any kind of a serious relationship before and I don't really know anything about you. I'm personally not ready for... well, for a lot of things, but I had hoped that we could get to know each other and be friends."

"You want to be friends?!" Sasuke couldn't manage to keep the incredulity out of his voice now. The blond blinked at him cocking his head cutely to the side as he wondered what was so strange about that.

"Well yeah. My father thinks that marrying you would be the best thing for me and I know how much he worries about my future. He always thinks that everyone's out to take advantage of me. I want him to be happy and I made him a promise... but it would make things a lot easier for us both if we could get along."

Sasuke actually looked dumbfounded and the suddenly uncomfortable blond continued on to fill the silence. "Obviously we aren't expected to make an heir or anything," he said with a blush. "So it would be nice if we could just take everything... 'slowly' right?"

Sasuke never thought that he would hear something like this in his life. He was so thoroughly used to being shamelessly hit on, to being the object of desire for all the lustful social climbers, that he couldn't believe he had just been told by his own fiance that he just wanted to be friends! This boy 'was' gay right? Or was this some kind of a trick. He 'seemed' sincere enough, but you couldn't be too careful. Then again, Naruto wouldn't care one way or the other about his money or his family's prestige and now he was basically claiming that he wasn't interested in getting into his pants. Could the boy honestly just be doing this for his father's peace of mind? Unless he thought that saying he didn't want a romantic relationship would make Sasuke want to pursue him. That sounded sort of far fetched though and it certainly wasn't likely to be any person's 'plan A'.

"...Sasuke?" A tanned hand was waving in front of his face and when Sasuke finally focussed, the hand stopped and a pair of big shimmering blue eyes were right in front of him... too close. Without thinking, his arms thrust out pushing the other boy away and he watched in shock as Naruto stumbled backward, teetering for a second, arms flailing before he fell into the pool behind him with a huge splash. Oops... There goes that whole friendship idea huh? Sasuke actually found himself feeling a certain regret for the loss of the option. Actual friends were not something he'd ever had in abundance. If Naruto had been serious, it might have been nice to give it a try.

He stepped up to the edge looking down into water that was lit up by pot lights from below and saw the blond boy kicking his way to the surface, slightly hampered by the added weight of his clothes. Naruto's head broke the surface and water sprayed from his mouth like a fountain, narrowly missing Sasuke who dodged just in time. Had the blond been aiming for him? He 'had' to be pissed. Sasuke didn't know 'anyone' who wouldn't be pissed at being shoved into the pool, fully clothed, for no good reason. It was only a matter of how that anger would be expressed. Would it be the huffy silent treatment, the strained attempt at self-control, or the furious screaming? Naruto seemed like he might be the 'loud' angry type, so as the the blond gasped in several deep breaths and shook the wet hair out of his face, Sasuke prepared himself for the coming storm.

"Oh MAN that's... odd! Your pool-water tastes kinda 'minty'. What's up with that?" Sasuke blinked at this unexpected observation. Wow, he's easily distracted! Then he remembered himself and cleared his throat.

"I don't have much of a fondness for the taste of chlorine," he responded calmly as Naruto swam for the nearest ladder and latched on. Step by step the blond was revealed as he climbed, water running over him in rivulets, his white collared shirt sopping wet and completely see through, clinging like a second skin. Sasuke stared as if in a daze for a moment. Damn!

"Uh Y-You wouldn't happen to have a towel would you?" Sasuke snapped out of his momentary stupor at the question and realized that Naruto was still standing there, dripping and starting to shiver.

"Oh yeah." He quickly grabbed one of the fresh towels that were regularly stocked in the oak benches to the side of the pool.

"Thanks," said Naruto as he wrapped the huge towel around himself. Sasuke cleared his throat again.

"I'm very sorry about that," he apologized formally. Naruto just smiled, his teeth chattering slightly.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have startled you like that. At least not when I was standing so close to the edge," he laughed. Sasuke deflated in confusion. His shoulders dropped and his brow very nearly furrowed before he caught himself. What the hell was this...?

"You're really not upset?"

"Of course not. It's not like you did it on purpose. So... before I go in to get dried off and changed, what do you think? Can we try to be friends?" He looked so sincere and hopeful (and a little pathetic, huddled in a towel with his cheeks flushed and his hair all plastered down) that Sasuke was nodding his acceptance before he even knew it. "Great!" The boy suddenly jumped forward and hugged him, enveloping him in the towel and pressing his own cold, wet body against the startled Uchiha's. "Thanks Sasuke!" He pulled back quickly and laughed at Sasuke's look of distaste at realizing how damp he was now.

"Must you?" The Uchiha ground out and Naruto just grinned and winked at him.

"That's payback for ya." He quickly made his escape to the pool-house, turning back when he reached the door. "Goodnight Sasuke." A moment later, the door closed behind him and a confused Uchiha was left pondering alone in the relative darkness until he looked down at his damp front and heaved a put-upon sigh before going back into the main house.


	7. Chapter 7

Full Circle

chapter 7

Sasuke yawned into his hand as he made his way through the house at a casual stroll. He had been awake for awhile the night before mulling over his first impressions of his new fiance and what bearing these developments would have on the events of the near future.

He had been prepared for a struggle to get the other boy's focus off of himself, but he'd been surprised. Instead of having to fight a would-be lover off with a stick, the blond boy had freely offered... no, 'requested' even, that they take the pressure off. His unexpected attitude was refreshing, to say the least. Of course that didn't mean that Sasuke was willing to marry him now. The plan was still a necessity. While having to spend his life with a male who wanted to be 'friends' was certainly a step up from having to spend it with an obsessive female who would be desperate to consummate the marriage, a spouse was still a limitation that he had no interest in.

Hopefully this 'friends' idea would make it easier for Sai to work his way into becoming 'more than friends' and in the mean-time, at least Sasuke didn't have to put up with an overly amorous 'male' fiance. Naruto was going to be hanging around in Sasuke's own home for weeks. It really would have been hell to deal with if he had acted like a fangirl. Actually, having a boy trying to get into his pants would likely be even more disturbing than the girls were. Naruto better not change his tune. Sasuke wasn't sure if his usual method of just igoring, along with the occasional rude comment, would work as well on a guy as it did on the girls. What 'would' he do if a determined male was trying to have his way with him?

Sasuke's mind wandered vaguely over the previous evening, remembering that moment when Naruto had startled him with a sudden hug. "Honestly," he sneered to himself. "Who would ever want that boy pressing himself up against them like that? Especially when he's all dripping wet and..."

He suddenly shook his mind free of the image of Naruto with his clothing clinging to his every curve and the shirt that was so transparent when wet that it might as well have been saran-wrap. Why did his face feel so warm? Oh God! Was he actually blushing?! He swiftly composed himself as much as possible. The situation had merely been embarrassingly awkward. Of course he was blushing. It was perfectly natural. And if he'd maybe 'stared' a little last night, well it was simply the shock. It certainly wasn't something one sees everyday.

His train of thought was broken by the sound of laughter coming from the dining room. Recognizing one of the voices as his mother's Sasuke moved silently toward the room and peaked in curiously. His mother may have always been the cheerful one in the family but to hear her laugh loudly like that was actually quite rare. He stopped in the doorway catching just the tail-end of what had apparently been an interesting conversation.

"No you think I'm kidding, but it's true," said a grinning Naruto. Mikoto was sitting close-by and smiling fondly at him.

"Naruto, you are positively priceless. I'm so glad that we'll be seeing a lot more of you." Suddenly she noticed Sasuke standing at the entrance and her smile grew as she motioned for him forward. "Ah there you are darling. Come in, don't worry about intruding. I've actually finished my breakfast already and I was just about to go and join your father and Arashi." She stood, placing her napkin back on the table and smoothed a hand through Naruto's hair, her expression softening even more as the boy happily leaned into the touch. "I'll see you at lunch Naruto."

"Ok, see you later Mikoto."

Sasuke sat down robotically, his eyes blankly following the movements of the blond's tanned hands as they unfolded his napkin and spread it over his lap. His mother had never looked that way at anyone outside of her own family. What in God's name had he missed here? The servant who set Naruto's breakfast before him, turned to Sasuke and asked what he would like, bringing the frozen young man back to life. Sasuke blinked and quietly made his request. When the servant turned to leave again, Naruto looked up from his pancakes and smiled.

"Good morning Sasuke! Did you sleep well?" The Uchiha gave a non-committal grunt at that.

"So, you and my mother seem to be hitting it off." Naruto's mouth was full so he just nodded enthusiastically, his blue eye's twinkling. "What exactly were you laughing about earlier?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh she was asking about what it was like for me, growing up without a mom. I said that it was my dad she should feel sorry for and then I told her about when I was little and I slathered myself in butter and went for a slip n' slide down the main hallway. He tried to catch me but of course, he couldn't get a good grip." Naruto was grinning widely and Sasuke's lips began to twitch at the corners against his will. He found himself imagining Itachi's reaction if Takara did something like that.

"She's right in a way though, I suppose. I do sort of envy you a little."

"You do?" Sasuke's brows raised at this surprising statement. It seemed like Naruto was just full of surprises.

"Yeah, you're lucky to have had a mother like Mikoto. I really like her... She's 'almost' as motherly as my dad."

"And what exactly are your 'intentions' with my mother?" Sasuke asked with a completely serious expression. Naruto burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! You can joke!" he exclaimed. "I was starting to wonder for awhile there." Sasuke stared blankly at nothing for a moment. He'd actually surprised 'himself'. It was somewhat rare for him to let his sense of humor show and much 'more' rare that anyone picked up on it, let alone laughed... It was kinda nice. No wait! It wasn't nice. It was counter productive. Naruto wasn't supposed to like him. But then he 'had' agreed to be friends. Damnit, he was starting to over think things again.

"Don't worry, your mom is safe with me. You don't mind sharing with me a little though do you? I actually think that gaining some new family is the best thing about this whole situation."

"Really? What would your father think if he found out you're looking to replace him?" Man, what was up with him and this playful attitude? He usually reserved this kind of light teasing for his nephew.

"Oh I could never do without Dad. He's the best 'single parent' a kid could ask for. I honestly haven't suffered for the lack of a mother at all really. Maybe there've been a few 'moments' here and there when I wondered about her and wished I could have known her, but Dad has never once let me down. Even when I told him I was gay, he didn't waver for a second. I knew I could count on his support one hundred percent."

"Well apparently your faith was well founded. According to Mother I have you two to thank for upending the traditional views of our entire social circle," Sasuke commented wryly.

"Heheh, Yeah he really went all out. I understand you waited until just now to come out. Was it difficult for you?" Naruto questioned, big blue eyes gazing at him curiously. Sasuke thought back to the moment of his spontaneous confession (or 'excuse' rather) and how it had rolled off his tongue and been fully accepted almost instantly.

"No. I can't say that it was difficult at all."

"Yeah? So why did you wait so long? Are you just a natural worrier?"

"More like I'm just a natural recluse." There was a pause as Sasuke's food was served to him but then at Naruto's prompting look he explained. "I kept to myself a lot and I honestly didn't put any thought into who I was or wasn't attracted to. I can honestly say though, that I have never found any interest in women. I suppose my dear sister-in-law may have sealed the deal."

"Oh good, then it's not just me!" Naruto exclaimed in mock relief. "I was almost afraid for my life to be sitting so close to her last night. My God, that woman is one nasty creature!"

"Isn't she though?"

"My condolences to your brother." The blond was nodding with utmost solemnity and Sasuke caught his lips twitching again.

"Good morning my friends!" came an enthusiastic greeting from the door. Both boys looked up suddenly to see Sai entering the room. "No no, don't get up. It's early I know but you did tell me to come by in the morning Sasuke." The Uchiha glanced over to Naruto to find him regarding the cheerful newcomer uncertainly. The previous mood was shattered of course and for a moment Sasuke felt a spark of irritation toward Sai. "Not to worry. I've already eaten darling," he said to the maid as he waved her off. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your time alone." The apology was directed to Naruto and the smiling young man presented the blond with a small bouquet of violets. "Allow me to offer you these as consolation."

"Um... Thank you," came the somewhat delayed response.

"You 'knew' that you were going to be interrupting then?" asked Sasuke as his very surprised fiance took the flowers.

"Well no. But it occurred to me that I had not given Naruto a proper welcoming gift yesterday and I think he deserves the warmest of receptions. I also felt that I should apologize for any embarrassment I may have caused with that initial mix-up. May I take a seat?" Sasuke directed him to a chair and he brought his focus back to Naruto as he sat down. Naruto, having finished his meal, was almost awkwardly holding the flowers and glancing back and forth between the two brunets with eyes that still mildly showed his surprise.

"You can't blame me for being so eager to meet your very lovely fiance though, can you?" Sai asked Sasuke though he was still smiling at Naruto at the time. The blond was beginning to blush uncomfortably and Sai's smile widened.

Sasuke suddenly realized that he was scowling and instantly wiped his face clear of expression, wondering why he felt so irritated. It was probably just because Sai was being too forward again, he decided. If that guy wasn't more careful he was going to blow everything.

"So, it's nice to see that you two are getting to know each other. Please, don't let me stop you. What were you talking about before came in?"

"Oh. We were just negotiating a joint custody of Mrs. Uchiha," Naruto answered with a grin. "It's only fair that he share his wonderful mother with me, since I don't have one."

"Ah, you grew up without a mother did you?" said Sai sympathetically. "It must have been hard sometimes."

"Well... sometimes," Naruto agreed.

"I'm an orphan myself so I know how tough it can be to lose a parent." Sasuke shot the guy a suspicious look but Naruto was horrified.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I can't even imagine what that must be like. You know I really don't have anything to complain about at all. I hope I haven't given you the impression..." His concerns were waved off gallantly.

"No no. It's quite alright. My life hasn't been 'terrible' or anything. You needn't trouble yourself over it. Actually, I think the experience has made me stronger. I do volunteer work at the local orphanage now and I've really become a better person for it."

"Wow really?" The blond looked suitably impressed and Sai inwardly smirked at his own genius. This seduction thing was gonna be a cinch.

"Oh yes. I really enjoy it a lot. The kids are great and it feels really good to be able to 'see' the difference you're making in their lives."

"That's amazing Sai. It's so thoughtful of you to use your experience to help other kids through their troubles. I'm sure they really appreciate it. "

"Oh for God's sake," thought Sasuke, rolling his eyes at the shamelessness of his accomplice.

"Well, good morning boys!" The three of them looked up to find Arashi just coming in followed by Fugaku and Mikoto.

"Hi Dad!" said Naruto happily.

"Good morning Mr. Uzumaki," Sasuke greeted more sedately.

"Please, just call me Arashi," the man corrected with a warm smile. "We'll be family some day soon, after all." Sasuke almost flinched. Did he have to sound so genuinely kind when he said that? Couldn't the guy have the decency to be a selfish bastard while Sasuke was in the middle of deceiving him?

"Fugaku and I have come to an agreement on the details fairly easily, so I'll be heading back home after lunch," the older blond informed his son.

"You should feel free to stay as long as you like of course," Mikoto offered. Arashi thanked her but declined, explaining that he had a great many things to do at the moment and the three adults fell into their own conversation again.

"That reminds me," said Naruto, turning to Sasuke. "I know that I mentioned it briefly before but I never did actually ask. Would it be alright if I have a friend of mine visit here sometime?"

"I can't see a problem with that. You can invite him over anytime I suppose."

"Thanks. That's great! I should go and email him about it. He's working with the family business this summer so he only gets weekends off. I guess I should give him lots of notice. I wouldn't want him to break any other plans he may have made. I'll ask him if he can make it up here not this coming weekend but the next."

"That sounds good. I'd be delighted to meet him," Sai put in. "Let's migrate over to the pool-house so you can use your laptop then, shall we?"

On the way to Naruto's room, they stopped at the pool-house's little kitchenette so Naruto could get something to put his flowers in. He carried the small vase to his room with them and set it gently on the desk beside the laptop before turning it on and opening his email.

"Wow, that's a lot of messages," Sai commented. "How long has it been since you last checked this?"

"I check it everyday," the bond sighed. "It's always like this."

"Really? Aren't you the popular one. (Not that I can blame them.) It must be nice," he replied. Sasuke scoffed quietly at the idea of cultivating such a ridiculous level of popularity.

"Actually it can be a lot of work getting back to people, especially when you count the phone messages too. It gets pretty tiresome sometimes." Both brunets looked at him with interest as his cheerfulness wavered for the first time. For an outgoing guy like Naruto, they would have expected him to love that sort of thing.

"What's with the two separate in-boxes?" asked Sai.

"Oh, see that's a big part of the problem. A lot of these people aren't my friends. In fact I haven't even met them all. One of the folders is for messages from addresses that aren't on my list. Those ones can sometimes be... disturbing."

"Why do you bother to even read them?" asked Sasuke with a frown.

"I have someone else screen them for me now. Some of them have been known to have actual issues to address though. I don't want to just dismiss people off-hand. Even if someone isn't a personal friend of mine, I suppose I feel that they should be given a chance. I block the really weird people so they only get the one shot and as for the ones I 'do' know personally, well they've taken the time contact me so I feel obligated to acknowledge them. They deserve that much respect, even if it 'can' be a bit difficult to keep up with."

Sasuke thoughtfully mulled over the blond's take on 'respect' while he typed out his invitation to Neji.


	8. Chapter 8

Full Circle

chapter 8

It was the end of Naruto's first week at the Uchiha manor. He was steadily becoming a part of the daily routines of the household. Sasuke could see his mother growing more and more attached to the blond boy. He had never actually figured that possibility into his plan. And he himself found that he had to almost make a conscious effort to keep from regarding the boy as a sort of fixture in their lives.

"It's only been six days," he mused. "How did I..er.. we all get so used to him so 'quickly'?" He was sitting at the desk in his library, surrounded once again by his piles of books and notes. He should have been completely submersed in the fascinating information by now. After all, he'd had very little time this past week to bury himself in his work as he used to do constantly. He had been stuck with Naruto most of the time, aside from the times when someone else was keeping the bubbly blond busy.

Naruto had spent a little time with each member of the family, getting to know a little bit about everyone. He was most often found with either Sasuke or Mikoto though and then there was Sai of course. Sai had been 'working' quite diligently. He mostly made a point of acting as though he were there to see Sasuke as much as Naruto, to keep from seeming suspicious, though there had been a couple of occasions where he had dragged Naruto off somewhere with him with some excuse or other.

It seemed that Naruto was becoming more comfortable with his fiance's 'best friend', his initial wariness melting away with time... and Sai's lies. Every time the blond did anything alone with the other boy, he would come back buzzing about things that Sai had told him which were probably all utter bull-shit. There was nothing Sasuke could say about it though. Exposing Sai would ruin the plan and the plan was actually going fairly well, all things considered. Maybe Naruto hadn't shown any signs of being in 'love' with Sai yet, but Sai assured Sasuke that the two of them were at least on par in the blond's regard. He seemed to think that it was just a matter of time before he would steal Naruto's attention entirely.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was finding that he couldn't help being annoyed by Sai's misrepresentation of himself. It was hard to sit there and listen to his accomplice blatantly lying to the blond whose big blue eyes shone innocently back at him. He itched to react to some of those ludicrous statements, but as Sai had pointed out the first time, Sasuke couldn't realistically expect him to achieve the result he'd been hired for, if he stuck to the truth. Sasuke thumbed absently through the pages of notes he'd already taken as he thought back over that conversation.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"A volunteer at the orphanage Sai?"

"What? Sure, a lot of people go for the 'bad boy' but this guy's one of those soft hearted idealists. I could tell right away that the whole good Samaritan bit would go over way better with him."

"You're not really an orphan either huh?" The question was spoken more as a statement.

"Hell no," he replied with a smile.

"What do you expect to do if he finds out?"

"Why would he find out? Come on now, don't give me that look. You can't be worried about your silly 'morals' now. We're 'already' lying to him," Sai protested. Sasuke scowled at the insinuation that he might be feeling guilty or reconsidering his course of action.

"The more you lie, the more chance there is of him 'catching' you in a lie."

"If you want me to get him to fall for me in the limited time that we have, I'm going to have to make him believe that I'm the perfect guy. As I am totally 'not' the perfect guy, that is going to require an awful lot of lying, so you'd better get used to it." Sai looked at him almost sternly and he grudgingly nodded his agreement.

----------------------------------------------------------------

He had been right of course. That was the way things were and at this point, there was nothing to be done about it. Sasuke sometimes wondered though how Sai managed to keep all of his stories straight. He had made up an entire childhood for himself that didn't include his parents and contained just enough hardship to garner both Naruto's sympathy and admiration. Then he would chivalrously wave it off as no big deal and ask the blond about himself. He'd invented good deeds that he had done or wanted to do, saintly and/or talented people that he admired (whom he would modestly claim were beyond compare with his own humble self) and interests that just 'happened' to coincide with whatever Naruto might think was cool or fun. In Naruto's presence, he was unfailingly kind and polite to everyone. Understandably, Naruto was beginning to think of Sai as a really wonderful person, barring the tendency to flirt. (Though he made sure to only ever flirt with Naruto himself.)

Sasuke aught to have been happy with this kind of progress, but being a party to all this deception left a bad taste in his mouth. It certainly didn't help that Naruto had indeed made every effort to be a friend to him. The guy was so annoyingly nice. And not the over-the-top 'Sai' kind of nice. It was just natural little gestures here and there that never remotely pushed the boundary of friendship. He always had a smile for him and he had a way of forcing an answering smile onto his lips. He was lively and funny and he seemed to think that Sasuke was funny too. Sasuke had never been used to carrying on full conversations with people, much less enjoying them. Naruto drew him out somehow though, even if it was just to argue, and he caught himself actually looking forward to breakfast each morning when they had an hour to themselves to just talk to each other.

God! this whole 'friendship' idea was really getting in the way of things. He needed to stay focussed. What had happened to that impassive attitude that he was so famous for. He was supposed to be getting rid of the guy or better yet, leaving it all up to Sai, not worrying over his feelings or... or... Hell, here he was right now, wasting time obsessing over the whole situation. He should have just stuck to ignoring him completely. Now he couldn't get him off his mind, even when he was off playing with Takara and finally giving him some time to do his research.

Shaking his head determinedly, Sasuke flipped his notes back to where he had left off, poised his pen over the paper and forced himself to begin reading from the open text to the left. He got through about a line and a half before Takara came bursting into the room, shrieking with laughter. Sasuke dropped the pen and threw up his hands with an exasperated huff.

"Uncle Sasu help me!" the little boy screamed excitedly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he took in the diving mask and snorkel the kid was wearing.

"Help you?"

"The octopus is gonna get me!" Suddenly they could both hear someone humming the theme-music from 'Jaws'. Takara was bouncing in place in anticipation. A hand shot through the door, slamming loudly against the wall and Takara screamed in a way that should have had the neighbors calling the cops. 'If the neighbors weren't half a mile away... No, maybe even then', Sasuke thought as he cringed. Naruto jumped through the door making hideous growling noises and chased Takara around the desk. He was half-wearing two sweaters, his head pushed through but not his arms, leaving them dangling around his neck with the sleeves flinging about as he ran.

"Must you two do... whatever it is you're doing 'here'?" Sasuke finally asked. Stopping them both short in their game.

"Ah, sorry Sasuke," said Naruto sheepishly. "I hadn't realized where exactly he was running to, and then we were kind of caught up in it."

"What kind of game 'is' this anyway?"

"What?" the blond grinned. "It's educational. I am teaching heem about ze great mysteries of ze deep," he explained in an overblown French accent.

"Mm hmm," Sasuke nodded slowly. "I've got news for you. That music was from a 'shark' movie and octopi have eight tentacles not six." Naruto scratched the back of his head, giving a little chuckle.

"Well there were only two sweaters." Sasuke started to nod again, then he stopped and narrowed his gaze at the blond's strange apparel.

"Wait a minute... Are those 'my' sweaters?"

"Yeah well, it's summer. I didn't pack any sweaters," Naruto defended.

"You went through my room?!"

"No, we nicked them from the laundry basket that the maid was carrying up to your room." Sasuke was giving him the 'unimpressed' look and Naruto chuckled nervously as he pulled the sweaters off over his head and handed them to Takara. "Hey buddy, you want to take these back to the maid? We can play another game after ok?"

"Ok," Takara agreed and zipped out of the room.

"Sorry for disturbing you like that. You look pretty busy in here." He gestured toward the piles of books and papers. "You always work like this?"

"I'm taking a double major. It's a big work-load so I like to use the summer to get a head start and save myself the extra stress later on."

"A double major huh? What are you majoring in?" Naruto asked. The question struck close to the issue of future goals that happened to be a sensitive subject for Sasuke right now and he looked at him carefully before deciding that there was no harm in answering.

"I'm taking the business major that my father wanted me to take and also a history major for my own interests."

"Oh, you like history?"

"I'm interested in history and archeology," he confirmed.

"Do you want to have a career in that area some day?"

"I would like to. My father wants me to work for the family business of course, but I would much rather pursue my own goals. Business bores me to tears but when I'm studying history, it doesn't really feel like work at all."

"That's great. Did you want to be a historian and sit around in dusty libraries like this or give lectures and things, or be like a history 'teacher'? Or did you want to work out in the field?" Naruto's blue eyes were shining with interest now and Sasuke wasn't quite sure what to make of that. He had been prepared for polite indifference at the most.

"To be perfectly honest, I hope to work in the field," he admitted. "I've always wanted to be more hands on, to be the one having the experiences and making the discoveries instead of contenting myself with just reading about it."

"Wow, so you want to be an archaeologist huh? That would be a really cool job! You'd get to do a lot of traveling, figuring out clues and be like a 'real life' treasure hunter. It'd be a real adventure!"

"It's not 'all' adventure," said Sasuke, smirking at the blond's enthusiasm.

"No job is a hundred percent fun, but doing something that really gets your endorphins moving is worth all the work that goes along with it right?"

"I guess so."

Naruto frowned a little, taking note of the slightly wistful tone of the Uchiha's response.

"You 'are' actually going to do it right?"

"Well..."

"Aww man, you can't seriously be considering the family business. You just 'said' it bored you to tears."

"Well I'm certainly hoping that my father decides to be content with just my brother following in his footsteps," said Sasuke casually.

"No!!" The outburst startled Sasuke out of his careful blankness. "No 'hoping'! This is your 'life' you're talking about. You can't do something you 'hate' just because your dad would 'prefer' it. You're lucky enough to actually 'know' what you want. You have to go for it!"

"I'm going to try but things aren't always that simple."

"Of course not. They're never simple. The people who get what they want have to just cut through all of that." Naruto paused and took in Sasuke's bewildered expression. When he continued, his voice had softened and a small smile returned to his face. "You're actually not in that bad of a position you know. What you want may be a little unusual, especially with the crowd our families happen to associate with, but all in all, it's a perfectly respectable job. You want to be a scientist of sorts. It's not one of the typical pipe-dreams that parents everywhere dread. Like music."

"You want to be a musician?" Sasuke fought to keep from rolling his eyes at the thought that Naruto wanted to be a 'rock star'. He really shouldn't be (openly) judgmental when the blond was giving him this supportive speech.

"Oh no, not really," Naruto laughed. "I have no desire to be in the limelight. I just want to write."

"What? Write songs?" Well damn. The brat surprised him again.

"Yeah, I could just leave the performing to other people. That's not the part I like. The music itself is great but the frenzied schedule and screaming fans I could do without. I don't think I'd make a good performer anyway. My vocal and instrumental talents aren't really anything special and I think the stage-fright alone might actually kill me."

"You might be a bit more level headed than I gave you credit for."

"Hey," Naruto mock pouted, recognizing the subtle joke in the Uchiha's statement.

"So I assume that you plan on going for this 'pipe-dream', since you just gave me that rousing speech on how I should go for mine."

"Sure. I meant every word of it. You parents will understand in the long run you know. They really do care about your happiness. Just look at how they accepted your sexuality."

"Yes well, the problem is that they have their own ideas on what will bring about my happiness. Then they try to 'force' it on me. Your children don't just find joy on their own you know. You have to shove it down their throats." Naruto burst out laughing and Sasuke's treacherous mouth began to stretch into a smile. There was something undeniably satisfying about causing that reaction in the blond.

"Then it's just going to take some time. When you've gone and done it already and they see that you really 'are' happy, then they'll have no more problem with it. Though I think your mother would be ok with 'anything' that you took the initiative on. She seems to be afraid that you'll get lost in this room and never see the light of day again. As for your father... You can tell him I 'made' you." Naruto said with a grin.

"Tell him what?"

"You can blame it on me. We're going to be married. I'll play the 'nagging husband' and you can say I pushed you into it." Sasuke stared at the cheerful blond. This guy had to be nuts. He should have known this was just a joke.

"Very funny," he deadpanned.

"Ok so 'that' was comic relief, but I'm serious about everything else and I will definitely help you."

"Really?" Sasuke asked with a suspicious glare.

"Of course! You're my friend remember. That's what friends are for. I'm not spending the rest of our lives together letting you be miserable. How could I be happy, knowing that you're so depressed?" Sasuke looked utterly flabbergasted and Naruto sighed, wondering what exactly the poor guy had been expecting. Obviously Naruto had gotten here just in time. This guy needed some straightening out in a bad way. "Marriage is supposed to be a partnership above all else. We're supposed to look out for each other. Admittedly, there are 'some' people who don't really 'get' that concept but..."

"Ah, here you are. I've been looking for you. Did you forget Naruto? We're supposed to be leaving now."

"Oh Sai! I'm sorry. The time sort of got away on me," said Naruto, turning to the young man who had suddenly appeared at the door.

"Of course it did," Sai answered good naturedly. "And here you are chattering away in Sasuke's library, which is precisely the reason that I was supposed to be taking you out this afternoon. So that Sasuke could have the time to get some work done." Naruto blushed contritely at the gently teasing tone.

"Ah heheh, I kind of got carried away. I'm sorry for interrupting you like this Sasuke." The Uchiha wiped the scowl off his face and nodded to the blond. "I've got to go tell Takara that I'm leaving first, ok? Could you meet me in the foyer Sai?"

"Sure. I'll be right there," Sai answered with a smile, and with an answering smile, Naruto passed him in the door.

"I'll see you later Sasuke!"

"Yes, we'll see you later Sasuke," said Sai with a smirk. "Enjoy your peace and quiet."

Sasuke sneered at the retreating back of his accomplice before moving back to the desk and flopping into his seat. Five minutes later he did his best to tamp down the surge of both positive and negative emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him and leaned over the text before him, forcing himself to concentrate on reading. Five minutes after that, he gave up and went for a nap.

(A/N; Ok. Now I'm getting back into the swing of it. Expect more very soon. Oh and for those of you who are concerned about Neji, don't worry. I promise everything will turn out alright. Hey, have I ever steered you wrong?: p)


	9. Chapter 9

Full Circle

chapter 9

Sasuke had been avoiding his fiance as much as possible for the past few days. He couldn't help seeing him at certain times like dinners and when his meddling mother forced them to both spend some time with her. At these moments, he behaved politely and attempted to act as though he hadn't been avoiding the blond in the first place. What had he been doing during this time? Dwelling. Lot's of dwelling. His conscience had already been nipping at him but now it was growing from an annoying little chihuahua to something more along the lines of a pit-bull that latched on and refused to let go.

He had started this whole plan of his, based mainly on the reasoning that a marriage would limit him, tying him down and ruining his chances of pursuing his future goals. Then Naruto's questioning had brought to light his own doubts that he would ever actually do what he dreamed of anyway. 'And' the blond just had to go and be all supportive and offer to help him achieve those goals.

Up until that conversation, Sasuke had been reminding himself over and over of these personal interests to quell whatever guilt may be rising within him. That soothing blanket 'logic' had been ripped from his mind exposing his budding concerns and now he was questioning the validity of the entire plan. It was fine to do this when he could convince himself that he absolutely needed to, but 'did' he need to?

The original problems with marriage in general no longer applied if Naruto wasn't going to expect a physical relationship 'and' had no intentions of holding him back from whatever he wanted to do with his life. Maybe with Sakura this wouldn't have been enough to really affect his decision as he still would have had the initial little detail that just the sight of her made him sick. Naruto's presence didn't really bother him though. Ok, so the guy could get loud sometimes but that was about it, and Sasuke actually got a kick out of their playful arguments.

He supposed that he wouldn't have felt bad about manipulating Sakura mainly because he knew exactly what a manipulative bitch she was herself. He had been operating under the assumption that his 'next' fiance would be just as bad when he'd set all of this in motion. Now he wasn't so sure that he... He really needed to put a cap on these ridiculous thoughts! Things were 'already' in motion. It didn't matter either way. Naruto's talk about life long friends who took care of each other, sounded far too good to be true anyway. Either Naruto was manipulative too and just happened to be better at it than most people or he honestly believed that stuff, but in any case it shouldn't affect Sasuke. If it was the first option than Sasuke would be escaping an evil fate and if it were the latter... well either way he'd be 'safe' and he could get along just as well on his own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi sat at the huge desk in his fathers office going over the profit reports for the past month. At the other end of the desk, a dark head was bent next to a blond one, both intent on their own work. Itachi smirked in amusement at their apparent diligence. Takara had decided that he wanted to work at the big desk like his daddy, so he and Naruto had got some paper and crayons and pulled the office's two leather, wing-backed chairs up to the desk. Now both of them were kneeling on the big chairs and drawing pictures.

"Ok, now what color do you want his shoes?"

"Red!"

"Almost 'everything' is red."

"I like red."

"Well at least you do a good job of staying inside the lines," Naruto chuckled.

"Uh huh! I'm a 'really' good colorer."

"You sure are buddy. One of the future great masters."

"And what 'master-piece' are you two working on right now?" asked Itachi.

"We're drawing Uncle Sasu!" said Takara, picking up the picture to show it off and sending Naruto scrambling to catch all the crayons that went rolling away.

"Well now, that 'is' a good job." Itachi praised. "It looks just like him. You should go and show it to him." Takara stopped only long enough to sign his name and to force Naruto to sign his before he took off to find Sasuke. Naruto slumped back into the chair when he was gone.

"You're not going with him?" Itachi asked, quirking a brow in the blond's direction.

"Nah," Naruto sighed. "Sasuke's been kind of broody lately. He hasn't been mean or anything but I get the feeling he wants to be left alone."

"Really. When did this start?" Itachi abandoned his work completely for the moment and turned toward him.

"I think it was after this discussion we had, when he was telling me about his interest in history and stuff and I told him to dump the family business. He seems to have been avoiding me ever since then. I was only trying to help."

"Interesting," Itachi hummed, his eyes narrowing in contemplation. "I had suspected that Sasuke didn't want to enter the business but he would never come out and admit it to me."

"You don't think he's upset with me, do you?" asked Naruto hopefully. Itachi smirked at him.

"No, I definitely don't think 'that'. I imagine he's going through some type of moral crisis. Probably blowing it all out of proportion. You should try to get him to relax."

"Well I wouldn't 'mind', but I haven't had much luck getting him to spend time with me."

"Perhaps you'll need to join forces with someone very persuasive," said Itachi mysteriously. Naruto's blond head cocked to the side.

"Like who?" he asked. At that moment Takara suddenly came bursting back into the room.

"Uncle Sasu said he loved our picture! I told him he could keep it." Naruto blinked, then turned back to Itachi with a broad grin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Uncle Sasu. It'll be so much fun. Pleeease!" Takara was making the most pitiful puppy eyes and Naruto couldn't quite stifle his giggles at the Uchiha's distress.

"Yeah. Come on 'Uncle Sasu'!!" he added. Sasuke turned to glare at him and found himself faced with 'another' set of adorable puppy eyes. God damnit!

"Fine," he sighed. "I guess I can spare one afternoon."

"Yay!" Takara cheered. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"To the car!" Naruto commanded, pointing dramatically to the exit. Takara saluted with a giggle and began to march. The blond grabbed Sasuke hand and imitated the little boy's march, tugging the Uchiha along behind.

"You're so childish," Sasuke grumbled. Naruto turned to stick his tongue out at him in retaliation and grinned as dark eyes rolled.

When they reached Naruto's chosen destination, Takara hopped out of the car and would have immediately dashed off to explore if the blond hadn't snagged the back of his collar first.

"Hey buddy, hold on a sec. Do you want to help me carry this heavy basket?"

"Ok!" said Takara, puffing up with pride at his manly strength as he grabbed the basket from Naruto's hand. It plunked to the ground the instant Naruto's hand let go. Sasuke smirked at the kid's surprised face and Naruto smiled kindly, holding back a chuckle.

"Well, I 'said' it was heavy. How about some teamwork then?" He reached down to hold one end of the handle, letting Takara hold the other and they began to walk along the path to the spot Naruto had picked out earlier. Takara's head was swiveling around trying to take everything in at once and Naruto and Sasuke had to constantly adjust their speed to keep pace with him. Naruto turned with a grin to mutter in Sasuke's ear.

"He looks like a pigeon on steroids." The laughter that bubbled up Sasuke's throat was so sudden and unexpected that he actually choked on it. Naruto's eye's widened in alarm and he helplessly started patting his back, stopping when the Uchiha got a hold of himself and glared at him in embarrassment. "Uh heheh... Sorry."

"So Takara" he said a moment later as he turned away from Sasuke. "I take it you've never been to this park."

"Nope! Can we go look around?"

"Why don't we have lunch first huh? Uncle Sasu looks pretty hungry," he added at the boys disappointed look. "We can't let an 'old' guy like him go exploring on an empty stomach. He'll be grumpy." Takara looked up at his glowering uncle and nodded gravely, obviously seeing the blond's point. (Which, incidentally, just made Sasuke frown even more.)

"Ok. Come on Uncle Sasu! We got all you're favorite food!" They set up their picnic under a tall maple at the top of a hill that overlooked the fountain and Sasuke found that they really 'had' picked out his favorite foods. Naruto had asked the kitchen staff for their advice in that area. Soon enough the blond's theory was indeed proven to be at least partially correct as the frown fell away and he began to relax a little. Though it may have also had something to do with the sound of happy chattering and laughter from his company.

"Have 'you' been here before?" asked Takara as they ate.

"A couple of times, since I've been staying with the Uchihas," Naruto answered. "It's a lot like the one that's close to my home." Takara nodded and fell silent for a moment while he finished his last few bites.

"That was good!" he chirped as he licked his fingers. "Do we have any dessert?"

"Yup!" the blond replied, reaching into the basket again. He turned to Sasuke. "I hear that you don't like anything remotely sweet. So since we had your favorites for lunch, we're having mine for dessert. I've got an extra one for you anyway though, just in case." He handed Sasuke a thermos and pulled out a container. "It's your tea," Naruto explained at Sasuke's questioning look. Sasuke nodded his acknowledgment and unscrewed the cover with sigh. He couldn't help smiling, just a little, at the thoughtful gesture. Blast that Uzumaki and his unconscious guilt tripping.

"What's in there?" Takara's excited questioning pulled Naruto's attention away from his fiance. He'd caught the little smile and felt a sense satisfaction warming him over.

"It's my favorite!" he reiterated. "Cannoli, God how love it!" Opening the container, he passed a tubular pastry to the small boy and took out another for himself.

"I don't think I've ever had this before," said Takara.

"No!" Naruto gasped. "You haven't lived! Well that's ok. You're young. I'll set you on the right path." Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto sampled the treat in his hand and swooned dramatically. Takara giggled at the performance and took a bite.

"Mmmmh! It's good!"

"Of course it's good!"

"You should try it Uncle Sasu. It's not 'that' sweet." Sasuke politely declined and returned to sipping his tea. His attention was slowly being drawn however, to the noises of appreciation the blond was making as he slowly devoured his treat. Holy crap! Did he have to sound like that?! The Uchiha was starting to feel like he might develop some kind of a tic. Then he made the mistake of looking at him. Naruto's enjoyment was ridiculously obvious as he nibbled delicately at the outer shell and flicked out his tongue to lap up the creamy filling from the center. Dear God!! Did the inventors of this damn pastry realize how 'phallic' it was?! And Shit, was he blushing 'again'?! Try as he might, Sasuke couldn't wrench his gaze away from the blond now.

Luckily, Takara finished his dessert quickly and began tugging at Naruto, begging him to come with him to look around. Naruto popped the last of the pastry into his mouth began to hoist himself up, letting Sasuke deflate with relief.

"Alright, I'm coming. How about you Sasuke?" he said as he straightened out his shorts. Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Sasuke nodded and got to his feet while Naruto repacked their picnic basket. The blond assured Takara that the basket was much lighter now so he could manage it alone and the little boy took off with whoop, Sasuke following and Naruto bringing up the rear.

Naruto grinned secretively to himself. Takara was leading them straight to the fountain first, just as he'd expected. Takara ran around to the front of the big fountain where the little boy at the top was emptying his bucket into the pool below. A moment later Takara was occupied with kneeling up on the ledge and leaning far over to stick his hand under a stream of water from the mouth of one of the fish that were carved in a circle around the boy's feet... and Sasuke was occupied with keeping him from falling in. Naruto reached into the basket he carried and pulled out a corked bottle. He carefully placed it in the water and with a last glance at the two Uchihas to make sure they weren't watching, he gave it a little shove, sending it floating toward them. A minute later he heard the cry he'd been anticipating.

"Look Uncle Sasu! What's that?" Sasuke followed Takara's pointing finger to spot the floating bottle. He shot a look to Naruto and caught him grinning suspiciously.

"I don't know. It looks like a message in a bottle."

"Cool!" Sasuke made a quick dive grabbing the waist-band of Takara's shorts just before he landed face first in the water and held him there while he fished out the bottle. "Open it Uncle Sasu!" he demanded, presenting his prize. Sasuke attempted to give him a stern look, which was somewhat difficult when Naruto was laughing at them.

"Not without a 'please'. And you should slow down and be more careful." Takara pouted but apologized and asked properly.

When Sasuke opened the bottle and tipped it over, a rolled up paper fell out into his hand. Untying the ribbon around the paper he unrolled it and gasped at what he saw. Takara stood up on the ledge of the fountain to look over his shoulder.

"It's a treasure map!!" he squealed loudly, causing Sasuke to cringe and Naruto's grin to grow to amazing proportions. "What are those funny drawings Uncle Sasu?"

"Anatolian hieroglyphs!" Sasuke exclaimed sending an amazed look to the grinning blond, who nodded happily. Naruto was extremely pleased with himself. He had taken a look at the book that had been open on Sasuke's desk to find it was opened to a page of hieroglyphs. The notes to the side showed that Sasuke was learning the translations, so he had decided to incorporate them in his treasure hunt. The translation to his clues were written in tiny print at the very bottom, in case there were any symbols that Sasuke might have forgotten. Sasuke seemed to remember them quite well though and began to read them out for his excited nephew. Naruto was actually rather proud of him.

"Wow! Uncle Sasu's really smart, isn't he Takara?"

"Yeah!!" the little boy answered, gazing up at his uncle in awe. Sasuke's lips twitched at the corners. 'Ah', Naruto mentally sighed. It was nice to see him going back to the way he'd been before.

As he translated the clues, which were just easy enough for Takara to figure out with a little help here and there, Sasuke's face lit up more and more. He was pleasantly surprised at Naruto's ingenuity. What a truly brilliant idea! He could spend the afternoon playing with his nephew and was actually given a chance to test his knowledge at the same time. The map sent them searching all around the big park until Takara, who was running ahead, called back to them.

"Look what I found!" when they caught up to the boy, he was waving around a big, relatively straight, stick with two small prongs on one end and a symbol from the map painted on it. "What's it 'for' Uncle Sasu?"

"I don't know yet chibi." He looked up at Naruto questioningly but the blond just bit his lip and shook his head. They were doing so well on their own that he didn't want to give out any hints. A little while later they found the lens of a magnifying glass hidden in a bird bath. The trail of the map came to an end at the band stand and Takara circled the entire structure twice, looking for anything unusual, but came up empty. Sasuke read the final clue and was certain he knew what to do. He stepped into the band stand and found the very center of the colorful geometric design that was painted on the floor.

"We have to wait a few more minutes chibi," he said, calmly checking his watch.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Takara, coming to stand beside him. Sasuke stood the end of their wooden 'staff' directly on the center dot of the design and took out the magnifying lens that had come with the map, fitting it into the grooves that had been scratched into the inner part of the prongs. It was a perfect fit. Sasuke smirked wryly at his blond companion.

"Really now..." He let the words trail off meaningfully. Naruto shrugged and chuckled unapologetically.

"What? That's the way it's done in 'all' the coolest movies."

"This is why you wanted to eat lunch first and why you took your time doing it."

"Well, yeah."

"What are we waiting for?" Takara whined again.

"It's just a few minutes. Be patient," Sasuke muttered. True to his word, a few minutes later, the sun crept low enough to shine below the roof of the stand and the rays caught the lens. With a slight turn of Sasuke's hand to make sure it was lined up straight, a spot was focussed on a nearby weeping willow. "We have to go over there," he said pointing out the spot to Takara.

"Cool!" The little boy was off running again. Sasuke and Naruto followed more slowly. When the ducked in under the tent of the willow branches, Takara was already gleefully singing. "I found it! I found it!"

A smallish, dark, wooden box, inlaid with the Uchiha symbol had been wedged between the tree's large protruding roots and half buried there. Takara was trying to tug it out. Sasuke move forward and used the but of their 'staff' to dig away the dirt around the sides. When he could get a better grip, Takara pulled one more time and fell back onto his bum when the box gave way quite easily. Sasuke raised a brow at Naruto as he dusted of the symbol on top and went to open the clasp.

"Your brother lent it to me," Naruto explained. Takara's gasp drew Sasuke's attention back to him and the 'treasure'. The boy was laughing and clapping joyfully as he did a little dance around them.

"Chocolate!!" The box was filled to the brim with chocolate coins wrapped in gold foil. It looked like a 'real' treasure! (but probably tasted better) Takara had one coin unwrapped and devoured at lightning speed and was just reaching for another when Naruto stopped him.

"Woah buddy! don't eat all the treasure!" The little boy looked crestfallen.

"But...but..."

"What if we want to hide again?" Naruto added. His eyes lit up again immediately.

"Oh oh, can we do it again tomorrow?!" he asked. Naruto bit his lip.

"Ah... well... Uncle Sasu's a pretty busy guy. Maybe next week, huh?" There was a pause as both of them looked up at Sasuke with big pleading eyes. Sasuke was feeling guilty again. He'd avoided Naruto, and consequently, Takara as well so much that it was now 'assumed' that he wouldn't want to be with them again tomorrow. The worst of it was that he'd actually had a lot of fun. It was really great of Naruto to try so hard to make their game into something that he might enjoy. God Damnit!

"We'll need some time to make up a new hunt. Next week will be fine... Why don't we do something else tomorrow?"

"Yay!!" they both chorused and he found himself being hugged tightly from both sides. He tensed up for a second before relaxing with a sigh of defeat. Oh well. It wasn't 'so' bad really.

(A/N; Ok, Ok. I know you're waiting for Neji to show up. I have the reviews to prove it. Next chapter, I promise. Heh! You know I spoil you guys... But enough of that. I gotta get back to writing the next chapter.XD)


	10. Chapter 10

Full Circle

chapter 10

The instant Naruto awoke, a sleepy smile spread over his face. After a quick stretch, arching his back up off the bed, he rolled off the side and crawled across the floor to his guitar case. Opening the case, he sat cross-legged on the floor, settled the guitar comfortably in position and gave a cursory check of the tuning before starting to pick out the melody that was running through his mind. He played the first few bars over more quickly, getting the arrangement well cemented and reached up behind him to pull a notebook off the desk, tugging the pen out of the spiral and flipping it open one-handedly to mark down the tabs, leaving spaces for lyrics.

The lyrics came with a certain ease soon afterward. Naruto felt a joyous excitement well up inside his chest. He loved these moments, when it came so naturally and the song practically wrote itself. They were far too rare in his opinion, but then he always seemed to be so damn busy. He almost wished sometimes that he could just travel to some far off place and leave everything behind, telling everyone that he couldn't be reached and he didn't know when he'd be back. He'd bask in the peace of it all, waiting for most of the people he knew, and 'all' of the people he didn't, to eventually forget his existence. He was sure they would forget him quite easily. They couldn't possibly all need him in their lives and he 'needed' to give up the hectic schedule he'd been keeping.

Right now, at this moment he could almost reach out and touch that blissful peace. The song that was rolling smoothly out of him was slow and gentle and sweet and he absolutely loved it. The way it magnified that feeling was perfectly wonderful. Before he knew it, he had written several verses and was considering the possibility of a purely instrumental bridge.

Sasuke felt a little odd about what he was doing as he entered the pool-house. Naruto was late to breakfast. Very late in fact and the blond was usually at the table before Sasuke. It wasn't his style to worry about anyone so he had sat there alone, eating his meal and trying to tell himself that he was enjoying the quiet. He hadn't had breakfast alone in nearly two weeks. The solitude was... nice...

By the time he was on the last bite however, he couldn't stop his mind from wondering what the blazes had happened to his fiance. (Not that he was 'worried'.) Maybe he was sick? The mental image of the sunny, blond boy laying in bed, ill and incapacitated was too incongruous to be accepted. He shove the unsettling thought away all too quickly. Perhaps he should go and check on him, just to be sure. Crap! He really 'was' worried.

So he now found himself making his way quietly through the pool-house towards Naruto's bedroom, feeling kind of stupid about the whole thing. As he got closer to the door, he suddenly stopped, his brows meeting in a curious expression. He could hear the soft strum of a lone guitar.

An old clock strikes the hour

And he looks up from his work

Walks toward the window

To see another sunset

The final moment hasn't come yet

So he must return to earth

The voice was soft but clear, sweet and simple. Was this Naruto singing? This was why he hadn't come to breakfast? Sasuke moved a little closer to hear the words better.

In this same hour of every day

He grows his wings and flies away

Standing in this dusty room

He can be seen but he is gone

His body whole, his soul dispersed

But then he will return to earth

When he flies, to him it seems

He can be anywhere he dreams

On calm green seas by full moon lit

Cast out the line and follow it

Then dreamers by some law perverse

Must always return to earth

Sasuke wondered, as he let himself lean up against the wall by the door, if this was a song that Naruto was writing, or had written, himself. His head tilted back to rest on the wall, his eyes slowly sliding closed as the mellow pace and soothing tenor voice lulled him into relaxation.

To the wise a need can be discerned

For an empty world that we have spurned

Would spin alone in the universe

If nobody returned to earth

It's the role of fate, so many think

To set our stories down in ink

Inscribed so deep within our minds

Just look around and you will find

Hidden in every song and verse

The words; you must return to earth

To the wise a need can be discerned

For an empty world that we have spurned

Would spin alone in the universe

If nobody returned to earth

If nobody returned to earth

The music slowly trailed off and a moment later, Sasuke shook himself. He straightened up and turned to face the door, hardly able to realize how ridiculous he was acting. One does not skulk about in hallways eavesdropping on people and mooning over pretty songs. It wasn't even that great of a song and even Naruto himself admitted that his voice was only mediocre.

"The tune's kind of catchy maybe, but the lyrics are just juvenile," he thought to himself as he gave two swift knocks and opened the door. Naruto was sitting on the floor in a patch of sunlight that lit his messy blond hair in a wild sort of halo and shone brilliantly on his white t-shirt. One slim, tanned hand was tenderly stroking the neck of the guitar on his lap while the other scribbled away in the notebook that he was leaning over. He looked so calm and focussed and happy, with the almost lazy smile playing over his lips. Something about this very un-extraordinary scene somehow stole Sasuke's breath away. Something strange was happening in his chest.

"Naruto?" he forced out, and Naruto looked up at him and smiled that absolutely breathtaking smile that he'd seen him give when he was introduced to Itachi. He almost felt like stumbling back from the force of it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto looked and sounded like he might literally burst from joy. His own name had never sounded so amazing. He had a stray thought, before he could catch himself, that he'd like to hear his name said exactly that way on a regular basis for the rest of his life.

"Sure," he told himself wryly. "All I'd have to do is actually marry him and then keep him happy." Naruto bounced up, setting his guitar on the bed and began to gush about how he'd woken up feeling so inspired and how everything had fallen right into place and how great he felt right now, while somehow managing to work in an apology for not meeting him for breakfast. Sasuke shook his head, a smile that was becoming more and more familiar as of late, sneaking up on him once again.

"Well, I guess it is a pretty good song," he thought. "... After all, Nsync could get away with crap like 'bye bye bye'." (Yeah, it made him feel better to balance out his mental compliment by mentally burning someone right afterward. So sue him.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, ok, I give up!" The laughing exclamation came from a blond, bronzed and very wet young man who had found himself at the mercy of two determined Uchihas. After Naruto's brunch, Itachi had dropped Takara off. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the summer heat made it the perfect day to take advantage of the huge pool. At first, Takara and Naruto ganged up on Sasuke in a game of splashing and dunking. When the older Uchiha had finally complained of the unfairness of this, the game switched to every man for himself. Takara had found himself at a bit of a disadvantage though and eventually he'd teamed up with Sasuke against Naruto. For some reason, Sasuke failed to point out the unfairness of 'this' development.

"Hey! Are you getting out?" Takara called as the blond began to swim for the ladder.

"Yeah. I've got to start getting ready to go. I lost track of time again and Sai will be here soon," he answered. Sasuke scowled darkly at the explanation.

"Awww!" Takara pouted.

"Sorry buddy. I already told him I'd go." Naruto smile apologetically to the little boy before hoisting himself up out of the pool. Just as he was walking over to get a towel, Sai came strolling out the back door.

"Well now. There's a pleasant surprise. I might just reconsider going out anywhere now," he said, looking Naruto over appreciatively. "I don't suppose I could get you to go as you are?" Naruto blushed brightly and quickly threw the towel around himself. "Ah," the brunet sighed teasingly. "I didn't think so. You're a lucky guy Sasuke."

If either of them had bothered to actually look at Sasuke at that moment, they'd have caught him looking like he was about to grow fangs and claws. Watching the way Sai stared at the half naked blond had flicked an undiscovered switch inside him that set his blood boiling in a way he'd never experienced. As it was however, Naruto, now safely ensconced in his towel, was able to laugh off his momentary discomfort. Over the past two weeks he'd come to expect this type of behaviour from Sai and as Sasuke always shrugged it off, he'd copied that attitude and come to act like it was no big deal. He simply excused himself and slipped into the pool-house to get dried off and changed. Once the blond disappeared inside, Sai sidled up to Sasuke, who was now sitting on the side of the pool.

"Ok, so I'm gonna need sixty dollars right now," he informed his employer in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Get my pants," Sasuke sighed, pointing to the bench where he'd tossed the pants. Sai grabbed them and handed them over and Sasuke fished his wallet out of the pocket. He pulled out three twenties and held them out, but then pulled them back when Sai reached for them. "What exactly is this money for?" he asked.

"It's for your benefit. Believe me," said Sai as he snatched the bills. "It's to pay off the kids I bribed."

"What?! What kids?"

"I told Naruto he could meet some of the kids I mentor today. I got three kids to do it for twenty dollars each." Sasuke's jaw dropped open. This guy was sick!! 'This' was what he was paying him for?!

"Kay I'm ready to go!" Naruto called cheerfully as he bounded back outside, fully dressed if still a little wet. Sasuke watched, speechless as Sai opened the back door politely for the blond.

"Bye Uncle Naru!" Takara called from the middle of the pool. Sasuke felt his heart squeeze painfully at the name and it got even worse with the way Naruto's face lit up completely upon hearing it.

"I'll see you later Takara! Bye Sasuke!"

"Alright ,now when you meet them, remember not to ask too many questions about their situation," Sai was explaining as they left. "It makes them kind of uncomfortable."

Sasuke really didn't know if he could keep this crap up any longer. He couldn't even pretend that he was remotely comfortable about any of this anymore. His doubts and guilt had most definitely made the leap from subconscious to conscious and were steadily growing. He could still call it off with little difficulty, but this was the only chance he had of making his own decision. If he threw away this plan, he'd be stuck with the consequences. What if he regretted it after?

"Hi Dad!" Takara's voice jerked him out of his introspection and he looked up to see that Itachi had come to get his son.

"Hello there. Did you have fun today?" Itachi asked as Takara climbed out of the pool.

"Yeah!! We had pizza for lunch and me an Uncle Sasu and Uncle Naru played in the pool and had splash fights and stuff! But then Uncle Naru had to leave with that guy. I don't like that guy Daddy. And Uncle Sasu's not as much fun without Uncle Naru around." The little boy had to pause for breath as his father wrapped a towel around him.

"Well, that does sound like fun. You really like Naruto a lot hmm?"

"Yeah!! He's the greatest!" Itachi subtly pointed to Sasuke who was watching them from where he still sat at the edge of the pool. "Oh, and you too Uncle Sasu!" Takara added.

"Why don't you go in and get changed," said Itachi. As soon as the little boy had disappeared, Itachi walked over to his brother. To his highly trained eye, Sasuke looked troubled.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" For a moment Sasuke actually contemplated answering the question honestly and asking his brother for some advice on the situation.

"It's nothing," he sighed. Itachi's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly then he nodded and looked up into the perfect blue sky.

"Takara is completely enamoured with your fiance." He flicked his gaze down quickly and caught Sasuke's tiny wince before looking back upward. "I really like him too." 'That' had Sasuke's head jerking up to send a wide eyed look at him. Itachi almost 'never' spoke of such things so bluntly. Seeing that he had his brother's full attention, Itachi turned to face him with a serious expression. "I believe Mother actually made a very good choice. You're lucky to have this opportunity little brother."

"What would 'you' know about it?" Sasuke bit out, scowling darkly. "You messed up your own opportunity." Itachi seemed somewhat taken aback but his features smoothed back out right away and he shook his head.

"You're mistaken Sasuke. I never did have this kind of opportunity."

"You got to choose your bride all on your own damnit! You were 'better off' than me! And it 'still' went all to hell. The 'last' thing I want is to end up like you."

"I did not get to choose as I would have preferred." Itachi's voice had softened. "Things may not have turned out so well as they might have, but I had no illusions of perfection. I was never in love with Akuma and I am not heart-broken, nor even overly surprised by the outcome." Sasuke stopped, his throat choking off even as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You... I thought you..."

"I've never been interested in females, in that way, anymore than you have little brother. I did not have the benefit of the way being smoothed over for me by the Uzumakis however. The pressure for me to choose a wife was on before those events occurred. My sexuality was still unacceptable at the time and as the eldest, it was expected that I produce an heir. I made a choice."

"You're gay?!" Sasuke hadn't been so rattled since... since he'd been told he was engaged to a man! Itachi smirked at his reaction.

"Akuma was a proper, respectable girl and easy enough to get along with. She was the best I could do under the circumstances. Unfortunately, 'she' had some illusions of her own. I failed to make the situation clear to her and she had hoped that I would eventually come to love her. I didn't want her that way though and as soon as I knew she was pregnant, I kept to myself completely. She was understandably upset. I should have told her outright that she had no such chance with me, let her know exactly what she was getting into. She thinks I led her on and she feels trapped and betrayed."

"That's why she turned into such a bitch."

"Do not speak so of her." Itachi admonished. "She's hurt and disappointed."

"Well she's right. You 'did' lead her on didn't you? You let her believe that you 'wanted' to marry her." After a moment of silence, Sasuke chuckled quietly. Itachi raised a brow at him. "It's a little ironic," he explained. "You're gay and were forced to marry a woman and I'm not and here I am, engaged to a man."

"Oh? You're not?" Itachi smirked. "Then you're not attracted to Naruto at all?" Sasuke nodded firmly, though the question made him uneasy.

"Then you don't stare at him when he's not looking? You don't check him out when he stretches or leans over, when he's wet or topless? You don't feel jealous and angry when someone else looks at him?" Sasuke inwardly scrambled for something to say but was coming up blank.

"And I suppose you don't like to see his smile or enjoy talking to him or worry about him or think about him almost constantly either." Itachi stopped and waited for a response. Unsurprisingly there wasn't one. "If that were the case, I would say that you definitely liked him. Have I been mistaken?"

Sasuke was obviously having a bit of a crisis right now. Is that what was really happening? Wait a minute!

"If I 'do' like him, then it's just as a friend. He said, the day we met, that he wanted to go slow and just be friends and I agreed."

"Really? He explained how he felt the very first day. Hmm, then he's a better man than I was, isn't he. But that has nothing to do with the way you were spacing out, watching him licking a popsicle like nothing else existed." Itachi was given the rare privilege of seeing his little brother blush.

"He just eats things weird," Sasuke grumbled.

"No he doesn't, but he is pretty cute isn't he." Sasuke looked away, folding his arms over his chest petulantly and Itachi smirked a little wider.

"I'm ready Dad!" a fully dressed Takara called out as he came running back out into the yard.

"Alright son, I'm coming," Itachi answered.

"He's a good person Sasuke and he's good for you. He's already made a difference. He's drawn you out and made you do more and talk more and even smile more. He cares about you and I think he'll take care of you forever if you let him. You 'do' like him and you 'are' lucky to have the opportunity for a 'real' relationship with someone like him."

With these parting words, Itachi collected his son and ushered him back through the house, leaving Sasuke alone with the tornado in his mind.

(A/N; Don't even talk to me about my sad poetry skills /or lack thereof, 'cause believe me, I know. And that's about all I know 'cause I certainly don't know anything about writing music. I thought about using an existing song but people all have certain prior associations they've made with any song that they've heard before. I didn't want to change the tone of the scene for anyone, and not putting in anything at all just seemed cheep. But the real issue here is that I 'promised' you Neji in my next update. So I'm giving you a double update! Yay! So keep reading baby. XP

P.S. How many of you saw that coming with Itachi? Come on, show of hands! Heheheh)


	11. Chapter 11

Full Circle

chapter 11

Neji looked out the window as the car pulled up into the long driveway of the Uchiha mansion. It looked an awful lot like his own family's home. Big and traditional. He'd done a little research of his own on the Uchiha family and they had seemed very respectable but some of the things that Naruto had written to him about disturbed him a little. This 'friend' of Sasuke's mainly. Something wasn't right about 'that' situation.

Ah well, he'd be getting some answers to his concerns soon enough. It was time to meet this fiance of Naruto's and make his own judgments. The chauffeur opened the door for him and he politely thanked the man, who bowed and went to retrieve his bag from the trunk. Neji walked up to the door without a hint of the trepidation that Naruto had felt the first time he'd followed that path. He boldly rang the bell and stood straight and properly as he waited for the door to open. A moment later the door opened and Neji stated his name and business to the butler, who let him in without question.

"NEJI!!!" No sooner had he entered the foyer than a tanned body practically tackled him. Naruto had obviously been anxiously awaiting him and come running at the sound of the bell. With a smile as the surprise faded, he wrapped his arms around the blond and hugged him back.

"Neji, I missed you!" The Hyuuga's smile grew wider. Then his eye caught a glimpse of the dark haired young man, standing off to the side, face impassive but dark eyes focussed intently on them. This must be Sasuke then. He seemed... stiff. Neji would say nothing until Naruto introduced him though, as he recalled that Naruto himself had mistaken someone else for Sasuke.

That burning sensation in Sasuke's chest was back as he watched the blond boy plaster himself against a very good looking brunet. He ground his teeth un-noticeably, forcing himself to stand here calmly while his fiance finally released this 'Neji' character and began bouncing up and down ecstatically, his mouth running a mile a minute. The way the long haired boy was smiling indulgently at him wasn't helping either.

Naruto had excused himself, pleading fatigue and went to his room as soon as Sai had brought him back from dinner yesterday and he'd been quite distant this morning as well. It could be brushed off as preoccupation with his friend's upcoming visit of course, but he'd had a feeling that something might be wrong last night. And now, here Naruto was back to his cheerful self and giving the Hyuuga an extremely warm welcome when he'd hardly said two words to Sasuke today. He didn't know whether to be worried or pissed.

"Oh. Neji, this is Uchiha Sasuke," said Naruto finally. Sasuke offered his hand and the Hyuuga took it firmly. Sasuke squeezed 'more' firmly and Neji added a little pressure himself, looking him straight in the eye. Sasuke stared back and squeezed harder and so did Neji until both their hands were in pain.

"Come on. Sasuke and I will show where you'll be staying." At Naruto's interruption, they finally let go. Neji smiled to the blond and told him to lead the way and Naruto started off through the house, chattering happily. The two brunets followed, each subtly flexing their sore hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Neji had gotten situated, the excited blond boy had convinced them to go out for some ice-cream even though it was still really early. Naruto and Neji seemed to be having a perfectly grand time. They were reminiscing and relating past events to Sasuke, who nodded at the appropriate time but wasn't paying attention to the words so much as the happy, teasing tones, the facial expressions and the general interactions of the two.

Sasuke was fairly certain at this point that Naruto's 'best friend' had a crush on the blond. Maybe not a huge one but enough to irk the Uchiha considerably. Itachi would be extremely amused if he were here right now. He'd be sending him that look that silently yet oh-so-clearly said 'I told you so little brother'. If Sasuke was asked why he was pissed off right now, he'd probably tell the questioner that it was just 'rude and disrespectful' of the Hyuuga to come into his home, accepting his hospitality and then look at his fiance that way, right in front of him.

Sadly, the way Neji looked at Naruto wasn't nearly as bad as the way Sai looked at Naruto and Sasuke really had no right to be offended by Neji when he'd been letting Sai get away with it all this time. In fact he'd been encouraging Sai. Sasuke winced. If he really thought about it, Neji probably had more right to be angry with 'him' for the trap he'd set for his dear friend.

Sasuke had done a lot of thinking after his brother's little talk with him and he could no longer pretend that his 'plan' had ever been anything but unacceptably mean. Itachi felt bad for simply failing to prepare his wife for the inevitable outcome of their marriage. How much worse was Sasuke for actively trying to lie to Naruto and lead him into a potentially harmful situation?

He didn't particularly like the idea that he might have 'feelings' for his fiance, but Itachi's assessment of his recent behaviour had been pretty bang-on. Did Itachi really know anything about lo... uh, the subject anyway though? What Sasuke was feeling right now wasn't necessarily 'jealousy'... per say... Ok so maybe it was, but the way this guy was acting just struck him somehow.

Neji seemed like he was usually the stoic, standoffish, unemotional type. Yet around Naruto, he smiled and talked about himself and went along with whatever activity the blond suggested. It was obvious that he felt close to Naruto and cared about him. Actually that behaviour seemed familiar. A little too familiar. Damn!

They stepped into the ice-cream parlour and an entire table full of girls instantly took notice. They all recognized the Uchiha of course and it was rare enough to see him out and about, especially at an ice-cream parlour, but here he was with two other ridiculously good looking guys! The Gods must have been feeling extremely generous today. They sat there, mouths agape for a long moment before the squeal came, in perfect synchronicity.

"EEEEEEEEEEEH SASUKE KUN!!!!"

The three boys found themselves under attack as the large group of girls jumped out of their seats and stampeded towards them forming a rather effective coral. Sasuke sighed heavily. While he hated the 'well bred young ladies' that his parents had tried to get him to associate with, they at least had the ingrained decorum to remain seated and just giggle amongst themselves while they stared at him. It might be highly annoying but it didn't literally obstruct him like 'this' crowd.

"Sasuke kun, I didn't know you liked ice-cream!"

"What your favorite flavour?!"

"Sasuke kun, who are your friends?!"

"SO CUTE!!" one squealed over Naruto.

"I 'love' your hair," another said to Neji.

"Are your friends single Sasuke kun?!"

"Can I sit with you Sasuke kun?!"

"Hmm, You're quite the popular one Uchiha," said Neji

"Wow! I've been in here before and I got some attention but nobody ever actually 'mobbed' me before." Naruto commented.

"They probably figured that if you're with me then you must be rich too. That tends to tip the scales. Now you know why I don't like to go to places like this." said Sasuke.

"Well, did you tell them you're gay?" ...Sasuke blinked

"Uh... no."

"Well then..." Naruto prompted with a shrug. That's right! He was engaged now! He had a perfect means to fend them off! He quickly put an arm around Naruto's shoulder and pulled the startled blond close. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak the noise died down and the girls watched him attentively.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto. He's my fiance," he announced. Jaws dropped. Neji snorted disdainfully. "And this is Hyuuga Neji," Sasuke added

"Uzumaki Naruto?!"

"FIANCE!!!!"

"Sasuke kun... You're GAY?!"

"Completely," Sasuke nodded. He took the opportunity to shove past them, pulling Naruto up to the counter. "You can go first," he told him.

"What can I do for you today?" the guy behind the counter asked the blond, looking him over with interest. Sasuke grit his teeth.

"Hello again!" Naruto said cheerfully "I want two scoops of death-by-chocolate please!" The girls who were still watching, sighed at the cuteness even through their disappointment over Sasuke kun's engagement.

"Again?" the attendant teased. "How 'do' you manage to stay so fit?"

"Did you not just hear me say he was my fiance?" Sasuke growled. Naruto gave him a very strange look and he realized that the blond had come to expect him to ignore this type of thing. A wave of regret of a completely different sort washed over him. One that had little to do with guilt and was more a sad sense of loss. At this completely 'stupid' moment, he finally got the fact that his disgraceful 'plan' affected himself, just as much as Naruto. A relationship of any kind, even a friendly one, involved the 'both' of them and he had been setting the precedence in that relationship.

Neji was a little confused about all this as well. This wasn't fitting in with what Naruto had described to him before. Was the Uchiha putting on a front just because Naruto's friend was here now? Did he think that Neji would influence Naruto in some way or was he trying to avoid having his ass kicked? He watched the Uchiha more warily than ever as they each got their ice-cream, including a small plain vanilla for Sasuke and mint-chocolate-chip for Neji, and sat down at a table out on the patio. The group of girls inside just switched tables though, following them out there. Sasuke and Neji both snorted at the idea that they were probably hoping to catch some romantic action between Sasuke and his new fiance. Naruto, on the other hand, just waved at them as they came out and then turned his focus to his ice-cream.

"Mmmm my favorite!" he exclaimed, getting another chorus of sighs from the watching females.

"I thought cannolis were your favorite," said Sasuke.

"Ah, you've discovered his long time affair with the fabulous cannoli," Neji smirked.

"It's an open relationship. We still see each other but then things get heated and I end up biting his head off and inevitably everything goes to shit." The blond burst into giggles at his own joke and the two other boys stared with eyebrows raised and tried to suppress their own smiles.

"That was crude," said Neji.

"And lame," added Sasuke.

"You love it," Naruto accused and two smiles broke through fully, until both brunets caught each other's eye and glared.

A few minutes later, Neji went off to the washroom and Sasuke was left alone with Naruto, who was still working on his ice-cream. He swirled his spoon around in melted vanilla for a second before clearing his throat.

"So, Hyuuga seems like the cool, suppressed type," he prompted. Naruto looked up.

"Yeah, maybe a little. Not 'nearly' as much as you though. He may be more quiet and introverted than me but he's actually really nice and personable with everyone. He talks to people and smiles at them and has lot's of friends. He goes out and does things all the time. I'd say you're a lot more broody and closed off than he is."

Sasuke nodded, frowning in thought. Was that Naruto's way of saying he didn't like him as much? Wait... He'd thought that Hyuuga had a crush on Naruto because he acted in a similar way around the blond to the way he himself acted. If that behaviour wasn't nearly as much of a difference from the norm for him as it was for Sasuke, did that mean that Hyuuga didn't really have a crush? Or was it that Sasuke had a much bigger crush? ...This was kind of disturbing.

"I guess he seems more hard edged than usual because he's a little wary of you," Naruto was saying. "I did warn you that he wanted to make sure you were good enough for me."

"Ah... That's fine. He has every right." Naruto gave him an oddly penetrating look at this response and he somehow found himself feeling unaccountably guilty.

"Are you finished eating Naruto," said Neji as he came back from the washroom. Naruto looked down into his bowl. Scooping up one last bite, he stuck it in his mouth and nodded. "Good. The staring is becoming unnerving."

"Ok, let's go back to the house and you can meet everyone else. Takara should have been dropped off by now and Sai will be over after lunch."

"This should be interesting," two brunets thought as they left the shop, and the table full of girls, who suddenly burst into excited chatter as if they thought the boys couldn't still hear them.

(A/N; Alright, that's it for now. Next chap, Neji meets the family... and the non-family. It should be quite eventful. And if not much happened in this chapter, who cares. At least you got a two-for. Later!)


	12. Chapter 12

Full Circle

chapter 12

"Oh my, it's just lovely to meet you Neji. We've known the Hyuugas for ages of course. They're an excellent family and I must say, you do them justice," Mikoto gushed happily. Neji gave a small smile at the compliment, taking the woman's enthusiasm in stride like a true blue-blood.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Uchiha and thank you for having me in your lovely home."

"Oh, think nothing of it dear. We're happy to have any friend of Naruto's." Naruto grinned happily at this and watched quietly as the two continued conversing on family related matters, Neji relating what his current position in the Hyuuga company entailed. Sasuke was less enthusiastic at how his mother seemed to be taking to the long haired boy and so he was somewhat relieved when Takara came dashing into the room.

"Uncle Naru! Uncle Sasu! I've been waiting Forever!" he cried as he grabbed a leg from each of them, shackling them together.

"There you are Chibi," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, you didn't meet us at the door. We thought you didn't love us any more!" Naruto whined with a fake pout that had the little boy giggling and his shackle-mate blushing ever so slightly. The pout quickly melted into a grin and Naruto ruffled the kid's hair. "C'mon over here," he said, taking a step forward with his trapped leg. Takara wouldn't let go of either of them and after a few awkward seconds, Sasuke and Naruto managed coordinate their movements and make their way over to Neji and Mikoto like contestants in a strange three-legged race. Takara was laughing so hard that he eventually couldn't hang on and, dropped to the floor in front of Neji.

"May I help you sir?" the Hyuuga asked in a serious tone as he held out a hand to the little boy at his feet. His lips just barely twitched with a repressed smile at the surprise on Takara's face at having been called 'sir'. The little boy gave him a shy smile and took the offered hand. "I am Hyuuga Neji. May I ask your name?" Neji continued on when the boy was upright.

"Um, Uchiha Takara." Sasuke and Naruto exchanged surprised looks at the quiet response and gaped even further when the boy calmly shook Neji's hand. Where had this polite, docile child come from?!

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Uchiha," the Hyuuga replied courteously. For just a second, the awe showed up on the little boy's face before he hid it away and responded in kind.

"Likewise." Naruto was having trouble holding back a massive grin. Did he just say 'likewise'?! It would seem that Takara very much enjoyed being treated like an adult. Who knew Neji had his own special way with children? Sasuke, on the other hand, was half amazed and half irritated as he looked around at the indulgent smile on his mother's face and the obvious amusement and affection that was written all over Naruto, not to mention Takara who'd been completely won over in an instant.

"Oh sure. 'Everybody' loves Hyuuga!" he mentally grumbled, tuning out the voice of their guest who was now making small talk with his nephew in a tone of utmost respect. It was even more annoying that everyone was totally ignoring his scowl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had long since moved outside and were in the middle of an unofficial game of badminton when Sai showed up.

"Ah, I thought I'd find you out here. It's certainly a lovely day for it."

"Oh there you are Sai," Naruto called back. "C'mon over here and meet my friend. Neji this is Sasuke's friend, Sai," he said as Sai ambled over the lawn to meet them. "And Sai, this is my friend, Neji."

"A pleasure," said Sai with a charming smile as the two shook hands. Neji nodded silently, his suspicious gaze locked on the newcomer's face. From what he'd heard from Naruto, this was one to be watched carefully.

"Naruto tells me you've been having quite a busy summer, working for your family's company. Is the position temporary? That is, is it an internship of some sort?"

"I've been groomed for the position since infancy and after taking an accelerated business program I've already earned my degree. I'm fully qualified"

"My, that's quite an accomplishment for such a young man," Sai complimented pleasantly.

"...Thank you." Neji looked disturbingly insincere as he continued to stare right through the smiling brunet. A lesser man would have been sweating visibly under that intense gaze but Sai managed to brush it off fairly well.

"So do you guys mind if I play the winner?"

"You can have my spot," said Takara who'd been getting a little frustrated with his inability to hit as far as anyone else anyway.

"That's very generous of you Takara san," Neji praised. The little boy blushed lightly as he handed his racket over.

"It's ok. I was finished anyway." Takara went off to sit in the shade and watch the proceedings.

"Naruto chan, do you mind partnering with me?" Sai asked. Naruto looked at him blankly for a second before shaking it off and smiling at him.

"Oh yeah! Sure."

"Excellent! As energetic as you are, I don't think I'd like to be on the opposing team." Naruto gave a slightly uncomfortable chuckle while Neji's eyes narrowed further and Sasuke was downright scowling.

"Ok... Let's get into position then," the blond prompted. "You guys ready to lose?" he called out in an attempt to dispel some tension.

"Hn. You honestly think you can beat me?" Sasuke taunted in return.

"Damn right!" The game took off with Sasuke and Naruto each displaying their competitive drive. Each time Naruto's side scored a point, Naruto did an adorable little victory dance and Sai stopped to watch... or leer as it were, which had Neji and Sasuke frowning and glaring daggers respectively.

"Don't celebrate yet Dobe. It'll make it all the more humiliating when you lose," said the irritable Uchiha.

"Who says I'm gonna... Hey! What did you just call me?!" Sai smiled serenely as the two began to argue. Neji just crossed his arms and shook his head while Takara, off on the sideline, copied his pose.

"We're playing 'badminton' for god's sake," he muttered.

As it turned out, nobody actually won the game at all. Mikoto came out into the yard, accompanied by a servant carrying a large tray full of tall glasses of lemonade.

"How are you boys doing?" she asked cheerfully as they each came to grab a glass. "Having fun, I hope. It's just about time to get ready for dinner. The Haruno family will be joining us as well." Sasuke's eyes widened considerably at this announcement before he could catch himself. Mikoto didn't seem to notice at all though and a moment later, the expression had given way to a huffy scowl.

"Wonderful," he thought sarcastically. "Isn't 'that' just what I need now."

"Since you boys have a worked up a bit of a sweat, now would be a good time to go and get cleaned up," she continued. "Oh and... Sai is it? You're welcome to join us as well." Sai politely refused the kind offer, citing a prior obligation and excused himself, stopping just long enough to praise a blushing Naruto effusively. Neji narrowed suspicious eyes as Sai assured the blond that he had most definitely made the very best of partners and that they would surely have won, had the game not been cut short. Good God! This guy poured it on thick enough to choke a python.

As they divided up to head for their separate quarters for a little freshening up, Mikoto, who had gone back into the main house with Sasuke, was looking far too pleased with herself for her son to ignore.

"Mother?" he questioned simply, giving her a calculating look.

"That Neji is such a nice young man isn't he?" she said airily. Sasuke's brows furrowed slightly.

"I suppose," he answered slowly.

"So charming. And he's quite handsome as well." Sasuke felt one of his eyes twitch a bit as his mother almost sighed like a smitten schoolgirl, a disgusting thought beginning to rise in the back of his mind. OhdearGodpleaseno...

"Wouldn't it be nice if he and Sakura would take to each other?" Mikoto continued. Sakura? Oh! Sakura! Thank God!!... wait...

"You want to get Hyuuga and Sakura together?" Sasuke deadpanned. 'Good bloody luck,' he mentally scoffed.

"She was so disappointed when the engagement fell through. Perhaps having another handsome young fellow around this evening will cheer her up some." Mikoto smiled cheerfully at her son before they parted ways at the staircase. "When you're finished Darling, perhaps you could go and escort Naruto and his friend to the dining room."

"I 'somehow' get the feeling that this evening is not going to go smoothly," Sasuke predicted sullenly as he watched his mother stroll off down the hall, humming innocently to herself.

After a quick shower and a wardrobe change, Sasuke obediently followed his mother's suggestion and made his way back outside and into the pool-house. He was still mentally groaning over the prospect of watching his mother trying her hand at matchmaking yet again. Couldn't she tell that Hyuuga was gay? Then again neither Naruto nor Neji himself had explicitly mentioned any such thing. Sasuke frowned to himself. Why exactly 'had' he automatically assumed that Neji was interested in his professed 'best friend'? It hadn't even occurred to him until now that the Hyuuga might be straight at all.

"Don't tell me I'm turning into one of those constantly jealous guys who just jumps to the conclusion that 'everyone' is after their gir..er..boyfriend?" he thought. "That's so pathetic! And I've just barely accepted the fact that I kinda like him. Come to think of it, I really don't have any reason to suspect Hyuuga of harboring any 'intentions' so to speak. He really doesn't seem like the type that would hit on another man's fiance anyway. They probably 'are' just ordinary friends after all."

Having reached Naruto's bedroom door, the Uchiha stopped and casually raised a hand to knock, when he froze suddenly as a sound from within reached his ears. Was that a 'moan'!? Wait, there it was again. It was! That was definitely a moan! What the hell! Suddenly he heard Naruto's voice.

"Mmm oh God! So good... It's been too long!"

Sasuke's jaw dropped. Holy Crap! that voice was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard!

"Oh yeah, you taste so gooood!"

Black eye's narrowed and pale hands clenched into fists that trembled with a swift and terrible rage. Sonofa BITCH!! He was gonna 'kill' that fucking Hyuuga!!

"Mmm, I just wanna suck out every last drop of sweet creamy..."

"Naruto," Neji's voice interrupted calmly. "It's really disturbing to talk to your food like that. I shouldn't have let you have that before dinner anyway."

"What? There's no 'bad' time for a cannoli!"

A cannoli?? Sasuke quickly knocked twice and opened the door before anyone could answer. Sure enough, there was Naruto, sitting on the bed, fully dressed and devouring a cannoli while Neji stood, leaning against the wall to the side. The flood of rage ebbed like a receding tide as Sasuke shared a look with the Hyuuga and shook his head at the ravenous blond.

"Naruto, we're just about to have dinner," he reprimanded sternly. Naruto just grinned innocently at him and resumed his licking and nibbling, complete with little hums of pleasure that sent tingling shivers down Sasuke's spine.

"I brought it for him," Neji sighed. "I wasn't going to give it to him 'now' of course but he said he'd pick me out some more clothes and this is what I get for leaving him alone in my room."

"Thank you Neji!" Naruto sang sweetly.

"Just hurry up so we can go," said Sasuke. "You guys are otherwise ready I hope." Both of them nodded and Naruto stood up, shoving the last bite into his mouth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was every bit as tense as Sasuke had imagined it would be. Aside from the usual problems that they experienced with Itachi's wife, whose attitude had thrown poor Neji for a bit of a loop, there was also Sakura to be endured. The first snag came before the food was ever served. As they were being seated, the pink haired girl (possibly out of sheer habit) tried to get a place next to Sasuke. The Uchiha, having expected this, had paused behind one chair, running his fingers along the back of it just long enough for her to claim the next one over before moving to the opposite side of the table and settling in beside Naruto. Sakura's displeasure at this maneuver was obvious but there was nothing to be done for it now as everyone else was taking their places with Neji on Naruto's other side and Takara being sure to sit beside him.

The entire assembly proceeded to ignore this tiny incident as the introductions began. Everyone present was named off for Neji's sake and he graciously greeted each one stumbling just the slightest bit at Akuma's lack of acknowledgment and Sakura's petulant expression. This was thankfully balanced out by Takara's rapturous proclamation to his father that Neji was the 'coolest' which caused a smirk from Itachi and a round of quiet chuckles that seemed to break the ice a bit.

All in all Neji didn't have it quite as bad as Naruto. The second the blond was introduced as Sasuke's fiance, Sakura was practically shooting bolts of fire at him through her eyes. Any lingering irritation she may have felt toward Sasuke was instantly redirected to this blond 'boy' that had stolen 'her' fiance. An extremely uncomfortable Naruto tried his best to ease her mysterious ire by bringing her into the conversation and even dropping a complement here and there but Sakura simply seemed to do everything in her power to insult or contradict him. Sasuke was quickly growing tired of this game.

"So Sakura, have you managed to find any other marital prospects yet?" he asked coldly. "I hope they haven't 'all' run screaming in the other direction."

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped.

"Why should I? You'll come running back soon enough. I always knew you weren't really gay Sasuke. He may 'look' sort of girly but eventually you're going to want the real thing."

"Wha... hey now," Naruto protested weakly.

"You seem to have mistaken him for yourself," Sasuke retorted. "I'm sure I've said that very thing about you before. Thankfully I'll never have to verify those suspicions now."

Sakura was positively fuming but she pushed it all down like a pro to make her next remark all the more scathing. Airily tossing her pink hair over one shoulder she leveled her haughty gaze on Naruto once more. Though she addressed her words to Sasuke.

"Fine Sasuke. If you want to run around with a boy, then go right ahead, but you might want to find one who's at least somewhat respectable. The little tart you've got now has already been spotted all around town with some other man and here he is dragging yet another into your very home." She leaned further across the table toward Naruto, lowering her voice just slightly in a mock show of discretion. "Have a thing for brunets do you? Well on your way to your own little harem hmm? Or is 'this' how you're contributing to Daddy's fortune?" she hissed.

Naruto looked as though he'd just been slapped in the face. No one had 'ever' spoken to him with such terrible malice in his entire life.

"Sakura," Sasuke growled ominously, just barely restraining himself from punching her in the face... repeatedly, until there was nothing left. "You are speaking to the heir of the Uzumaki family..." Sakura lost what little control she'd been maintaining.

"He's a filthy little 'queer' who's probably fucked more..."

"Enough!!" Neji interrupted. His commanding voice cut through all other conversations as well, catching the attention of everyone at the table and the room fell silent. Everyone watched as he slowly and deliberately rose from his seat, standing straight and rigid, looking down imposingly on the pink haired brat. When he spoke again, his low, controlled tone was more intimidating than the loudest of bellows.

"I may be a guest in this house, and as such, I would normally be compelled to keep my peace," he began quietly before his cold, pale eyes raised to glare sternly at the young lady before him. "But I absolutely can 'not' allow you to speak that way to my friend, who is a kind and honorable person that has done nothing to wrong you. You are a guest here as well, and I'm sure you 'must' have been taught better manners than to attack a fellow guest in another person's home. It is most offensive of you to use such language, at the table 'and' in front of Takara san no less. I'm afraid 'Miss' Haruno that I must ask that you search out whatever self-control you may possess and use it to Shut. Your. Mouth."

Sakura was completely speechless.

"Wow!" whispered Takara. Apparently the Hyuuga had just shot up another several notches in his esteem.

"Ahem, perhaps it would be best if we took our leave now," Mr. Haruno stammered finally after a most uncomfortable silence. For once, Sakura didn't argue, simply standing numbly and walking silently out the door under her mother's guiding hand. "I'm terribly sorry for this incident," the poor man continued, bowing to the Uchiha's, who nodded back carefully, before turning to Naruto. "And Mr. Uzumaki. I apologize profusely for any offense on behalf of my daughter. I'm afraid she's been somewhat difficult to deal with as of late."

Naruto nodded, taking pity on the nervous man. "It's fine sir," he murmured quietly. Mr. Haruno quickly took his leave and slowly the rest of the company relaxed, breathing a collective sigh of relief.

"I really shouldn't go around making prophesies," Sasuke thought wearily to himself. "It seems like it's just 'asking' for things to get out of hand."

(A/N; I'm back! Ah! I can't believe it's been a whole month. This client of mine decided to drastically change the deadline on a big project. Like from some time next year to "You've got three weeks. Better get on it." It was hell! So please don't hurt me for taking so long. If I don't get any writing done for a while, that just means I haven't had any spare time at all. And really, isn't that punishment enough? Plus it still wasn't nearly as long as the last time it happened which means I still technically kept my promise. Anyway, next chap will be coming soon!)


	13. Chapter 13

Full Circle

chapter 13

"Umm, thanks for sticking up for me in there, I guess," Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. Dinner had ended on an awkward note and he and Neji had quickly excused themselves from the table and escaped out into the cool night air. Neji glanced over, taking in his friend's continuing distress at the situation.

"You don't have to thank me. She was completely out of line. There's no way I could allow that kind of behavior to continue," he replied calmly. "You've never done anything in your life to deserve such treatment... It's been an interesting day hasn't it?"

Naruto nodded with a thoughtful frown and looked up at the stars as they continued their slow circle around the pool.

"I must admit, I find myself somewhat confused by all of this," Neji finally continued, cutting through the silence. "Sasuke hasn't been behaving in quite the way that you described to me earlier. I'm not entirely sure what to make of him. I was suspicious of his reactions in the ice-cream parlour and then there are Sakura's allegations that he isn't gay at all. She may just be jealous and in denial, but that doesn't mean we should dismiss her words without first considering them... On the other hand, his anger over her treatment of you at dinner really did seem genuine."

Naruto was watching quietly with open curiosity while Neji puzzled over the situation. The Hyuuga fell silent once again and they continued to pace the back yard until he turned to the blond and stopped.

"It would be easy enough to come to a conclusion on this matter, if it weren't for one thing. This Sai character is bothering me a great deal. Things would be so much simpler if he weren't in the picture. I'm not sure what he thinks he's doing but whatever it is it's clearly inappropriate, and for some reason, Sasuke is failing to acknowledge that. I might have even suspected... but then he doesn't exactly seem thrilled about it either. Naruto, I think that you should do your best to distance yourself from that guy. I don't like him. I'm sure that nothing good will come of associating with him too closely."

"Don't worry about Sai, Neji," Naruto murmured quietly. "I understand your concerns. I had my reservations about him myself of course but I have everything under control now."

"I just need to make sure Naruto. I don't trust that guy and I really don't think you should either. He's bad news."

"Thanks Neji. I'm glad I can count on you to look out for me but I promise I know what I'm doing. I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can," Neji conceded. "And hopefully he'll turn out to be harmless after all. It's Sasuke that has me really 'stumped'. I can't tell what he really wants. Do 'you' trust him?"

"I'd like to," Naruto sighed. "... I think I'm going to go get ready for bed."

"Ok. I'll be along later."

Neji's mind wasn't ready to let him relax yet. He watched silently as Naruto disappeared into the pool-house. A few minutes later Sasuke stepped out the back door, invading the Hyuuga's solitude. As he hadn't completely made up his mind about things yet, he didn't much feel like having a chat and a long silence would be awkward, so he just nodded to him before going into the main house and leaving him alone outside.

The lone Hyuuga wandered aimlessly throughout the halls of the huge home, his mind wandering until he caught sight of a tall shadow coming his way. He slowed his steps, squinting slightly at the figure ahead, trying to make the person out.

"Good evening Mr. Hyuuga," came a deep voice. "Exploring the house?" Neji thought he recognized the voice as belonging to Sasuke's older brother, and sure enough, as the figure move closer, he made out the smooth, stoic face of Uchiha Itachi.

"Ah, Itachi san. I was just wandering about actually. I have some things on my mind that need to be sorted out and I tend to think better when I walk."

"Indeed. Does something trouble you? I hope that you haven't made too much of the incident at dinner. Miss Haruno has a long standing tendency to be overly... emotional. She cannot be taken seriously."

"Is that so?" Neji raised a brow in mild interest. Itachi nodded.

"Truthfully, I'm quite glad that she will not be marrying my brother after all. No good could have come from such a union. Divorce is scandalous enough. It would have been a shame to have to add murder to the smears on the family name."

"Add? Has there 'been' a divorce in the family?"

"There will be soon enough I'm afraid. You have met my lovely wife. I'm sure you could tell that she is not exactly happy with her current position."

Neji actually stared in surprise. He certainly 'had' noticed the strain relations, but he would never have expected an Uchiha to resort to divorce no matter the situation. Itachi gave a tiny smile at his subtle reaction.

"It has been selfish of me to hold her to her vows for the sole sake of my own reputation for as long as I have. That fact was recently thrown into my face in a way that made it impossible to ignore... A fine example like Naruto kun can be difficult to live up to but apparently even more difficult 'not' to follow."

At this the Hyuuga smiled and nodded knowingly.

"Naruto is truly an amazing person. I'm lucky to have him as a friend."

"It seems to me that he is just as lucky to have you as a friend," Itachi smirked. Neji blushed at the reference to his earlier 'outburst' and the Uchiha's smirk grew a little wider.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," he assured in a light tone of amusement. "I think you carried that off admirably. I must admit to a feeling a distinct satisfaction at seeing her being scolded like the selfish little brat she is." Itachi certainly looked quite satisfied at the very thought and Neji couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Well something did 'have' to be done," he agreed. "It's bad enough that she would speak that way about a sweet person like Naruto, but she 'had' to be cut off before she could take it any further in front of a five year old."

"Ah yes," Itachi drawled, his gaze intensifying. "Takara. He seems to have found a new hero. He wouldn't stop talking about how 'cool' you were right up until bed time. At first I didn't quite understand his sudden idolization of you but then you really did manage to impress me." Neji began to look slightly uncomfortable again. "I'm serious. You stood up for your friend and that is admirable enough but you managed to do so in a reasonably calm and dignified manner which is all the more difficult. Sasuke, for instance simply tried insulting her back and that only made things escalate further."

"Sasuke san has a history with her, which makes it harder for him to keep his temper," said Neji quietly. "Thank you though, for the compliment. I'm glad that I haven't offended you."

"Not at all. You were... powerful. I find that very sexy."

Neji blinked in surprise and his silvery eyes darted up to meet Itachi's smirking gaze. A slow blush began to darken his cheeks despite his attempts to control it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed deeply, slumping further into the lawn chair that he occupied as he went over and over the disastrous evening in his mind. He might have known that Sakura would try to make trouble for Naruto. He should have been prepared for it. Instead he'd let his temper get the better of him. He shouldn't have allowed himself to sink to her level and toss insults back and forth like children.

He felt like he'd been totally shown up by the Hyuuga, and it was his own fault. What's more, is he had actually made the situation worse. He'd meant to focus her anger on himself but instead he'd just driven her to say even more horrible things about Naruto. He could still see that awful look on the blond's face. Naruto had obviously never been the target of such venom before. And why would he have? Nobody would have ever had a reason to hate someone like Naruto. Sasuke fervently hoped that the boy's innocence, which he had come to think of as something rare and precious, hadn't been needlessly damaged. He was actually grateful to Neji to some extent for putting an instant halt to the whole thing before it could get any worse.

Childish or not though, there was no way that he was going to let Sakura get away with this kind of shit. He was definitely going to come up with the perfect revenge for the stupid pink bitch. Nobody messed with his... fiance... Come to that, it was about time he officially called things off with Sai. He really didn't want to go through with this anymore. He hadn't for a while, but this evening's events had truly driven home the fact that he didn't want... hated the very idea of... seeing Naruto hurt.

The Uchiha was roused from his depressing thoughts by the sound of rustling leaves. Frowning, he looked around at the trees in and around the yard. There wasn't a breath of wind to stir them and the sound had been too loud for a bird. Quietly, he got up from his lawn chair and began to tiptoe toward the edge of the property, where the large brick wall surrounded it. A few meters from the wall he turned to follow it's path, eyes searching the branches that hung above it.

Another rustling sound drew his attention and he swiftly looked down to where the wall came to the pool-house, passing just behind it. There it was. A shadow, denser than the leaves, outlined by the cheerful light of one of the pool-house windows. Sasuke's heart sped up. Was someone trying to break into the pool-house?! Was Naruto in there?!!

In one fluid move, he bent to scoop up a rock and straightened to hurl it full force at the shadowy intruder. He heard a masculine grunt of pain as the rock connected with it's target and the shadow visibly wavered, almost falling before regaining balance. Sasuke already had his cellphone out and opened.

"I'm calling the police right now! You'd better get the 'hell' away from there!" he called out in his most intimidating Uchiha tone.

"Damn it Sasuke," came the grumbling response. "Why is your first impulse always to throw some painful object at me? One of these days you really 'are' going to take out an eye."

"Sai?!" Sasuke slowly lowered the phone in his hand as the shadow jumped down from it's perch and stepped into the dim light. Sai, dressed all in black, was brushing leaves out of his hair as he came closer.

"What the hell were you doing up there?" Sasuke demanded irritably, focusing in on the camera that hung around the other's neck. "By Naruto's window?" he finished in a dangerous growl.

"Eh... well I was just doing a little research," Sai said with his usual smile.

"Research. In other words, you were spying on Naruto and taking pictures of him in his room?!!"

"You misunderstand," Sai hastily assured in an attempt to sooth that scary look from his employer's face.

"No 'you' misunderstand!" Sasuke cut in. "This is 'not' what I hired you for."

"I just wanted to gather some information about his relationship with that Hyuuga fellow. I could tell right away that he was going to be a problem. They're a little too 'close' to each other. You must have noticed."

A dismal sense of doubt and worry washed over Sasuke for just a moment at that, before it was swept away by his much greater anger and jealousy toward the young man that stood here smiling at him. This disgusting jerk had just been spying on Naruto, probably watching him change or something! Mustn't lose sight of 'that'. Oh no. The anger surged through him, churning furiously in his gut.

"Nice try Sai. I know for a fact that Neji isn't in there with him, or even in the pool-house at all. I want you to get lost..NOW! You're fucking fired! Beyond fired! I 'was' going to give you a healthy severance package, but now I just want you out of my sight."

Rather than scurrying off like a scavenging rat when the lights are turned on, as Sasuke had expected, Sai stood his ground, a devious smirk lifting the corners of his mouth.

"I'm fired am I? And you want me to just get lost and never speak of this again? I think not."

"What?"

"I've decided that I'm going to seduce him whether you like it or not. He is awfully cute, isn't he?" Sai ginned. Sasuke's glare deepened.

"What the hell makes you think you can just..."

"What makes 'you' think you can stop me. I can do whatever I like. You can't do a thing about it without revealing yourself as the mastermind of the whole scheme. I'm your 'best friend', remember Sasuke kun? And if you decide to have a sudden falling out with your best friend, certain information will just have to find it's way into the hands of certain people."

"Fine damn it! I'll pay you the full amount. Just get lost." Sasuke's eyes widened as Sai slowly shook his head, still smirking.

"Not enough."

"Sai, I mean it. I want you 'gone'...How much do you fucking want?" he sighed.

"That's just it. I want everything. Naruto is worth more than you. If I were to convince him to marry 'me', I'd have the Uzumaki fortune at my disposal 'and' just as an added bonus, I get to have all the 'fun' with him I want. Naruto's the generous type you know? I'm sure he'd be willing share 'everything' with his husband."

"Son of a Bitch!" Sasuke bit out before seething anger began to give way to desperation. "You'll never get him to break our engagement for you anyway Sai. I'll give you double the agreed amount. Save yourself all the trouble and just take the money and run."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you Sasuke, but I'm afraid you're out luck. If I could have it all, why should I settle for anything less?"

"That's a major gamble Sai." Sasuke warned. "You could end up with nothing. I'm offering you a sure thing, and all you have to do is nothing."

"It's a gamble I'm willing to make Sasuke kun. I stand to gain everything," Sai chuckled, then cut off the frustrated Uchiha before he could hurl anymore threats. "And I'll remind you one more time that 'you' stand to 'lose' everything. Exposing me means exposing yourself and if that happens you'll be alone 'and' penniless. I'll see you later my friend."

Sasuke stood rigid with anger as he watched Sai wander off, fading back into the shadows. He didn't really know who he was more angry with though, Sai or himself. Sai was a dirty double-crossing little snake, to be sure and Sasuke would have loved to just rip him limb from limb. On the other hand, he had undoubtedly brought this entire mess upon himself. This is what he got for coming up with this crazy plot in the first place. Someone like Naruto didn't deserve to be caught up in the middle of this idiocy. If only Sasuke hadn't been so hasty and so self centered.

Now was not the time to wallow uselessly in guilt and self-pity though. However tempting it might be to just give up and sulk, Naruto was the real victim here. There was no way he could let that prick use the trusting blond and break his heart like that. Sasuke might not be able to expose Sai but if Sai wanted to win Naruto over, he couldn't exactly expose Sasuke either. Sasuke would just have to keep him away from from his fiance in more subtle ways.

"You want a bloody war? You've got one!"

(A/N; This one's for all the readers who were worrying about poor Itachi being stuck in his loveless marriage. Yay! And Sasuke finally decides to give Sai the boot. Well that didn't work out quite the way he wanted, but at least it should make things interesting for the rest of us. LOL)


	14. Chapter 14

Full Circle

chapter 14

"How about we all go out somewhere today," Sasuke suggested over breakfast the next morning. "Things can get kind of boring around here and I'm sure you want to keep your guest entertained on the last day of his stay, right Naruto?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Takara will be over pretty soon though. We should wait for him. "

"Of course we will. What sort of kid friendly activity should we try?" Sasuke agreed good naturedly. Naruto's eyes lit up immediately and Neji and Sasuke both braced themselves for the outburst that was surely about to come.

"Let's go to the BEACH!!" Naruto crowed, bouncing excitedly in his seat at the breakfast table. "I haven't been to the beach in forever!"

Sasuke considered the possibility of an entire day with Naruto in a swimsuit and no Sai in sight. Yes, this could be a most excellent idea... He chuckled quietly, holding back a much more frightening bout of maniacal laughter.

"That sounds perfect Naruto. What do you think Hyuuga san?" Neji nodded evenly and Sasuke inwardly cackled once again. "We should start getting everything ready right after breakfast. I'll go to the kitchen in a few minutes and have the cook start preparing some food to take with us."

"What about Sai?" Naruto asked. "Should we wait for him too?" Sasuke leaned in close to murmur discreetly in the blond's ear.

"Don't worry about Sai. I couldn't help but notice that your friend doesn't seem to care for him much, so I've already asked him to allow us this day to ourselves. He won't be coming over regardless."

"Oh... Okay then." Naruto sounded quite surprised at this information. He gave Sasuke a curious look, almost calculating. But a moment later he just nodded, unable to find any fault with his logic. Neji's disdain for Sai really was rather obvious.

When Takara showed up with an enthusiastic hug for all three of them, Naruto told him of their plans for the day. The smallest Uchiha was ecstatic! Before he could completely fly off the handle though, Sasuke told him that he should go and ask his father, just to make sure it was alright and he zipped off again to find Itachi. A short while later, armed with towels, blanket, umbrellas and picnic basket, along with some pails, shovels and a beach ball for Takara... and Naruto, they were off for the day.

The best (which mostly meant least crowded because it wasn't really a tourist spot) beach in the area was actually a large rock-lined inlet filled with imported sand. Takara wasted no time in dashing across the sand, kicking up a wave of it behind him.

Meanwhile back at the ranch….

-----------------------------------------------

"Ah, hello sir," said a cheerful Sai to the Uchiha's butler. "I'm just here looking for Sasuke."

"Oh, I'm afraid Master Sasuke has gone out for the day with Uzumaki sama and Hyuuga sama. Perhaps you could call again tomorrow?"

Sai politely thanked the man and assured him that he would do so. Then he turned and sauntered back down the front walk with a thoughtful smirk on his face.

"Hmm… Nicely played Sasuke kun, but the next move is mine."

-----------------------------------------------

The beach may have been less crowded than the usual tourist spots but on a day like this, it was by no means deserted and the little group of three rich, good looking young men and one adorable child drew quite a few curious stares as they picked their way across the hot sand to a nice out-of-the-way spot. After setting out their huge beach blanket and strategically placing a couple of big umbrellas, (with Uchiha fans on them that drew even more attention) Naruto and Takara immediately stripped off their shirts. Naruto sighed with pleasure at the feeling of the sun warming his bare skin and Takara sat at the edge of the blanket, yanking off his sandals and dug his toes into the sand with relish.

Neji and Sasuke each sought refuge in the shade as they searched through their bags for sunscreen. Neji pulled out his in an aerosol canister and shook it up, drawing Takara's gaze at the rattling sound. The boy watched in fascination as the Hyuuga began to spray a coating over his skin.

"Can I try?" he asked. Sasuke looked over and snorted.

"That stuff doesn't work."

"It gives a more even coat," Neji answered as he handed the can to Takara.

"Yeah. Then it needs to be reapplied at the slightest hint of sweat or water." He began to rub a generous glob of his own (maximum spf) sunscreen on his pale skin. Neji just shrugged and waited with mild amusement until Sasuke got to the point on his back that he couldn't reach.

"And now you have 'that' problem."

Sasuke glared at his too innocent tone that announced more surely than anything that the Hyuuga loved to be right.

"I'll help you with that Sasuke," Naruto chimed in. Taking the bottle from Sasuke's hand, he settled behind him, without waiting for an answer, which he suspected might never come from the proud Uchiha anyway. Sasuke suppressed a shiver at the first touch of the blond's cool hands to his sensitive skin and managed to smirk at the Hyuuga.

"Yeah. Now I have 'that' problem," he said in a playfully gloating voice.

Neji raised an eyebrow at this uninhibited show of enjoyment of the blond's proximity. He hadn't expected such an off-hand admission from his friend's stoic fiancé. Perhaps Itachi had been correct in his assertions after all. Absently, he thought back to their conversation the night before.

Itachi had apologized for his 'uncomfortable comment', though it hadn't seemed overly sincere since the older man still clearly enjoyed the flustered reaction he'd gotten from the usually composed Hyuuga. He'd explained that the relief he felt at the idea of being a 'free man' again was driving him to flirt like a shameless teenager. This statement, coming in such a serious tone from a man that he was almost certain had 'never' acted like a shameless teenager in his life, had been rather mind-boggling. But now, thinking about it after the fact, Neji could barely hold back a grin at the idea of the further scandal it would cause when the news came out that not only was the main Uchiha heir filing for divorce, but he was 'driven to flirt shamelessly' with young men at random. He wondered, with a quiet chuckle, whether the Uchiha patriarch was yet aware of this development.

When Neji had collected his wits enough to tactfully bring up his concerns about his friend's engagement, Itachi had very seriously attempted to allay his doubts about Sasuke.

"He really does care for him a lot," the elder Uchiha had assured. "It's just taken him awhile to realize it. I can almost guarantee that when all's said and done, they will work out together splendidly. Naruto kun is good for my little brother and I have faith that Sasuke will take very good care of him… as soon as he learns to fully appreciate what he has."

While Neji was still a little wary of that last cryptic phrase, he was inclined to tentatively agree that Sasuke did seem to have some feelings for Naruto.

"Damn that feels niiiice…" Sasuke mentally groaned as Naruto worked the lotion into his skin with smooth caressing strokes. He could have spent the rest of his life just sitting there, letting Naruto touch him. Well, sitting that long might get a little uncomfortable actually. Maybe he could lay down after a bit. Mmmm… Laying down with Naruto … and touching.

Just as his mind was starting to slip into the gutter, he remembered his fiance's original request to take things slow, as far as the physical went. At the time, he'd been quite happy about that idea… What had he been thinking?!

Naruto finished with the lotion and sat back, looking in bemusement at Sasuke's slumped form. He was amazed that the Uchiha had relaxed so readily and so completely when he was touching him like that. Not long ago, a simple hug had made him stiffen up like a statue. Maybe he was really starting to lighten up and get more comfortable around him. Naruto didn't want to get his hopes up. Sasuke had been sending him a lot of mixed signals and the guy was really hard to figure out. He really did seem to be acting differently these past few days though.

Sasuke looked up with a tiny frown as the blond boy moved away, without a word, to his own corner of the blanket and began to rub the sunscreen into his own skin. Normally he could've expected a smile and a teasing remark but Naruto had seemed more reserved with him ever since Neji had shown up.

He refused to feel too discouraged though and quickly offered to return the favour and reach Naruto's back for him. The way the blond tensed at the first contact caused another little frown, but he chose to concentrate instead on the feeling of smooth, sun-warmed skin beneath his fingertips.

Naruto cut the treatment off abruptly before it could turn into a full-on massage, jumping up and calling Takara to come build a sand castle with him. Sasuke sighed as he watched them run off with pails and shovels, laughing happily.

Neji just sprawled out on the shaded part of the blanket and flipped open a book while Sasuke watched Naruto and his nephew find the perfect spot to start building. They seemed to be having a grand time… without him. Some while later, Sasuke had lost track of time but the castle had begun to take shape nicely. He was still keeping an eye on their interactions with a faint smile when a volley ball from the game nearby, rolled over the sand toward the industrious duo and came to a stop at Naruto's foot. A tall, muscular guy came jogging up to them and Naruto tossed him the ball with a smile.

Sasuke found his frown returning when, instead of just leaving, the guy tucked the ball under one bronzed arm, striking a casual pose and seemed to be starting up a conversation. The Uchiha managed to remain seated for a few more minutes before he finally got up and stalked over. As if he didn't already have enough problems with Sai. Neji watched him take off out of the corner of his eye and gave a little smirk.

"Hey guys," Sasuke casually announce his presence as he approached the small gathering around the castle. "It's starting to look pretty good."

"Uncle Sasu!" Takara squealed. "You like our castle? We're gonna have a moat and everything! Uncle Naru says that part has to wait 'til last though."

"Yeah, I like it a lot. You're doing a great job there chibi," Sasuke agreed. He turned to Naruto, ignoring the buff volley ball player. "I just came over to ask if you two wanted to take a break for lunch."

"Hmm?" Naruto looked up at the sky, noting the sun's position. "I suppose it is about that time now. I am kind of hungry. What do you think buddy?"

"Can we finish after?"

"Sure chibi," said Sasuke. "Actually, it's better that way. You can't go in the water for a half hour after you eat, so it'll give you something to do."

"Okay, let's go eat then. It was nice meeting you." Naruto waved politely to the nice stranger and followed a bouncing Takara back over to where Neji was waiting. Sasuke took his place beside the blond with an inward grin, resisting the urge to look back at that idiot who dared to try and chat up his fiancé. Shot 'down' Sucka!

Lunch was a simple affair. The cook had considerately created the kind of meal that was least likely to somehow get sand stuck in it. Afterward though, Sasuke presented the object of his affections with his favourite desert. A small smile of amusement tugged at his lips when blue eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Ah! Thank you Sasuke!" Naruto literally, threw himself at the Uchiha, hugging the breath out of him before taking his precious cannoli and practically making love to it in the usual way that never failed to bring a slight pink hue to Sasuke's cheeks.

"Oh, no. It's 'my' pleasure," Sasuke thought to himself. "Dear God! When did my brain start working like this?" He'd never really been attracted to someone before. Who knew he'd turn out to be such a perve when it finally happened?

"Hey chibi," he said, turning to Takara to distract himself. "You want a flag for your castle?" Grabbing a toothpick and carefully tearing a triangular piece from one of the napkins, he threaded the small stick through the paper and presented the little boy with his flag. Takara was delighted and demanded that Uncle Sasu make him a flag for each tower. So Sasuke set to work making three more little flags.

"Look what Uncle Sasu made for us!" said Takara, waving the little flags in Naruto's face.

"Yeah I see. Great idea Sasuke." He gave the Uchiha a warm smile.

"Thanks," Sasuke mumbled.

"You want to help us finish our castle Uncle Sasu?" Takara asked, already bouncing in place, clearly ready to get going. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who was smiling back at him expectantly.

"Sure chibi. Sounds like fun," he answered, ruffling the boy's hair.

When the castle was finished, it really was quite the architectural wonder. Neji, who had been dragged over for a viewing by Takara, declared it the very nicest sand castle he'd ever laid eyes on. Sasuke had dug out the camera to take a picture of the masterpiece, promising the little boy that Itachi would get his very own copy. Then Neji had taken the camera from him and instructed the three of them to stand behind the castle while he took another picture of them all together.

They spent the rest of the afternoon wading and swimming and chasing each other over the sand. Naruto and Sasuke played a game of catch in the water, using Takara as the ball. The little boy would scream as he was thrown through the air by one, landing in the water with a big splash. Then he would splutter when the other pulled him back up and breathlessly beg them to do it again. By the time they were ready to go home, they were all pleasantly exhausted and Takara fell asleep in the car on the way back. Sasuke passed the sleeping boy, directly to his father when they got out of the car and Itachi took him upstairs, apparently deciding not to bother bringing him home.

After a late supper, they all said their goodnights and Naruto, giving a long stretch and a yawn, headed off toward the pool-house while Sasuke started for the stairs. He was stopped however, by Neji.

"I'll be leaving in the morning Uchiha, and I just wanted to tell you that I think you have the potential to make Naruto happy. He seems to like you and I think you do care about him. So congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you Hyuuga," Sasuke answered automatically through his surprise.

"You're welcome. But of course, if you were to make him 'unhappy'..." Neji gave him a meaningful look and Sasuke smirked.

"I understand." The two nodded to each other and went their separate ways. "Actually that Hyuuga's not bad guy," Sasuke thought to himself as he entered his room. "I rather like him."

(A/N; Ok, so I realize that you guys have been waiting awhile. The Christmas season doesn't count of course. I don't know how anyone gets anything done at that time of year. Mainly though, I've been having some serious technical difficulties since then. As you can see though, while I haven't been uploading, it doesn't mean that I haven't been writing anything. So now that I've finally nursed my computer back to health, I decided to type it all up and edit it all together so that I could just throw it at you at once. Hey, I know a triple update would make 'me' excited. So read on my children and enjoy.)


	15. Chapter 15

Full Circle

chapter 15

The next day, Naruto sighed quietly over his lunch. Neji had gone home already and the hours had seemed to crawl along at a slower pace than normal afterward. Suddenly, his head perked up at the sound of his own name being mentioned.

"Excuse me. What were you just saying?" he asked Mikoto. The older woman smiled indulgently at him.

"I suspected you might be daydreaming over there," she teased mildly, causing him to blush sheepishly.

"Mother was just saying that she wanted to have a party of some sort, sometime before you go back home," said Sasuke. Naruto looked back to Mikoto in surprise.

"I was thinking of a nice garden party, to send you off," she confirmed. "I do like to have at least one every summer, you know. I feel as I've wasted the season somehow if I don't."

"Oh, well I suppose that sounds nice," Naruto conceded.

"It will be 'lovely' dear. A nice evening party, outdoors while the weather is still so warm. You'll get to meet a few friends of the family, and there will be dancing of course." Naruto grinned at the woman's starry eyed look, reminiscent of a little girl dreaming of her wedding day.

"Yes, it sounds wonderful Mother," said Sasuke patronizingly. Mikoto seemed to be too far gone to notice the tone. "May we be excused now?"

"Hmm? Oh yes Darling, certainly. You two go and have fun."

Sasuke glanced over at a chuckling Naruto as they wandered off in the direction of the games room for a friendly game of pool.

"You laugh now, but I'm afraid this won't be the last time she uses you as an excuse to hold some silly function," he said wryly.

"Ah well, I'm sure it won't be so bad," Naruto finally responded as they reached their destination. Sasuke handed the blond the rack and they began setting up for their game. As the game began, each boy was thinking, in their own way, about the summer's end and Naruto's subsequent departure, and on exactly what terms they would be parting. As the number of balls on the table was dwindling, Sai came swaggering into the room.

"Good afternoon Sasuke, Naruto kun. I must say it is a bit surprising to find you both indoors on such a beautiful day. It is a refreshing change of pace though I suppose."

"Takara isn't here today," Naruto explained as he lined up his next shot. "He'd normally drag us out, so we decided to take the opportunity to do something a little different."

"Ah, I see," said Sai, giving Sasuke a wink as he moved up behind Naruto and took a very long and obvious look at the blond's nicely displayed posterior. "Mind if I play the winner?" Sasuke grit his teeth

"Oh, yeah sure," Naruto answered absently. He managed to get his ball in but one of Sasuke's happened to drop in with it, so he stepped back and let Sasuke move up to examine the table for his next shot.

"Did you enjoy your day out yesterday Sasuke?" asked Sai, halting the Uchiha just as he was about to take the shot.

"Why yes. I did Sai. Thank you for being so understanding about that," he answered nonchalantly. He drew his cue back and then pushed forward in a smooth stoke, the ball sinking gratifyingly into the corner pocket a moment later. Not long after, the two players were in a race to sink the 8-ball

"You're doing very well Naruto kun," Sai was saying. "I didn't know you were so good at this game."

"Well I wouldn't say I was anything special at it," the blond protested. "We have a table at our house too and Dad and I like to play now and then when we're bored."

"I win," said Sasuke, calling both of their attention to the now empty table. Naruto shrugged, giving the Uchiha a little smile and handing his cue over to Sai

"Don't think I didn't notice how you only manage to win when everyone's back is turned," he murmured playfully into Sasuke's ear with a little smirk before continuing on his way to the mini fridge. Sasuke just barely hid his reaction.

"Whatever could you possibly be implying Mr. Uzumaki?" he exclaimed in mock offense. Naruto mused that if one didn't know the man well, they would surely think he was serious. Whatever response Naruto may have come up with however, was cut off by the sharp crack of Sai breaking.

"I'm high ball," he announced before leaning over for another shot.

"So what's new today?" The sudden question came a few moments later, while Sasuke was lining up the cue.

"Hmm..." Naruto pondered. "Well, Sasuke's mother informed us that she'd be throwing a garden party sometime soon."

"Really now. Am I invited?" Sai's twinkling eyes sent a sneaky glance to Sasuke.

"Yeah probably. It's one of those classy affairs with dancing and all."

"Dancing? Ah, I never did learn to dance myself," Sai lamented. "It's too bad. I always though it looked like fun."

"It's not that hard Sai," said Naruto, "You could probably pick it right up, at least enough for one little party."

"Ah! Is that an offer to teach me Naruto kun?"

"Well..."

"How kind of you. Why don't we do that tomorrow? You're free aren't you?"

"Um, yes..."

"It's your turn Sai," Sasuke gritted out, his hands slowly strangling the poor cue.

"I'm sure you'd be such a good instructor Naruto. You're so naturally graceful."

"Uh..."

"And you're such an excellent motivator. Wouldn't it be nice if the kids at the orphanage could have the opportunity to learn something like this. Perhaps if you teach me, I could teach them."

Naruto's right eye seemed to develop a mysterious tic as Sai rambled on innocently. The rest of the game went by quite quickly. Sasuke lost, badly.

By the time Sai came to collect Naruto the next evening, Sasuke had made an uncharacteristic mess of his room for the maids to clean up but had come up with nothing to counter this latest move from Sai. That may have had something to do with the amount of thinking time he wasted on fuming and imagining Sai's painful death in great detail. He'd made a last ditch effort to keep them from going off alone together by suggesting that the lesson take place at the mansion, but Sai had claimed to have the perfect place in mind.

Sasuke had sought refuge in his books in the slowly passing hours after a smirking Sai had whisked off his fiance. He often caught himself staring off into space though, imagining ridiculous scenes of them tangoing across a lonely ballroom, ending in a dip and lips locking passionately. He was perfectly aware of how stupid that was but as it grew later, he finally gave up on the books altogether and took to pacing the library floor. He glanced continually out the window. It had been a gray, oppressive day and the skies had finally opened up and released the long awaited rain about an hour ago. Checking the clock one last time, he abandoned his sanctuary and crossed the huge house to resume his pacing in the foyer.

When the sound of the doorbell finally broke the silence, echoing off the high walls, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Damn that was loud! Come to think of it, he didn't recall ever having been in the foyer when the bell had rung before. He'd never waited so anxiously for someone to arrive in his life.

"Man I'm acting too pathetic," he sighed to himself, running a hand through his dark hair. He quickly composed himself and walked over to open the door, waving off the butler who'd just appeared from the left archway.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes widened when the Uchiha himself opened the door, looking somewhat disheveled. "Cute," he thought with amusement as he took in the rumpled dark hair.

"Were you waiting up for us Sasuke kun?" asked Sai, shooting him a smug look behind Naruto's back.

"Hn, it's shaping up to be a real storm out there," Sasuke murmured.

"That's right," Naruto agreed with a shiver. "I'm so tired. I'm just going to go right to bed if you guys don't mind."

"Yes, I'm sure you're 'very' tired," Sai drawled, still looking at Sasuke. Naruto glanced back at him with a little frown, wondering what he could be smirking like that about.

"Maybe you should take a hot bath or something first," Sasuke suggested, looking the shivering blond over with concern, and ignoring Sai.

"Yeah, maybe I will. Thanks Sasuke."

"Ah Sasuke, you missed a lovely evening," Sai prodded when Naruto had disappeared around the corner. "Dinner was so nice, and the dancing was even better. It was the perfect excuse to get my arms around him. Then it started raining and the atmosphere got more cozy and intimate. It was one of the best dates I've ever been on." Sai pretended not to notice the Uchiha-glare-of-death that was boring into his brain until Sasuke opened the door and shoved him out onto his ass in the pouring rain. The door slammed shut again with a loud satisfying bang followed by the snick of the lock sliding into place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uzumaki sama." Naruto blinked at the unexpected interruption from the butler, and paused in his trek to the dining room. "Master Sasuke has requested your presence on the east patio by the gardens." Naruto nodded slowly and allowed the man to lead the way, his brows drawing together in confusion. What could Sasuke possibly want out by the gardens? Dinner was just about to be served. They reached the french door at the east side of the huge house and the butler opened the door and standing aside, ushered him through.

"Sasuke? What's all this about?" asked a mystified Naruto as he stepped out onto the patio and took in the set-up. The bistro table was elegantly set for two with a white cloth and linen napkins, candles and a single rose in a slim crystal vase. Soft music was playing and a bottle of white wine was chilling in the ice bucket next to the table. Sasuke himself, looking both casual and impressive in a soft gray silk shirt and pressed black slacks, stood expectantly by the table with his hands behind his back. He gave a small amused smile as the blond came forward.

"I thought it might be nice to take our meal outside this evening. It is lovely weather for it. Wouldn't you agree?" said Sasuke as he pulled out Naruto's seat for him. Naruto lowered himself into the chair and let Sasuke shift it back in toward the table. He watched the Uchiha curiously as he walked around the small table to his own seat. Sasuke smirked at his cutely puzzled look. "Can I not wish to spend an evening with my fiance? It seems somehow that Sai gets as much if not more of your time than I do. I felt that I should correct that." Naruto's eyes widened at this, but Sasuke pretended not to notice. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"That might be a good idea," Naruto answered with a short nod, trying to force his body to ease from it's sudden tension. If he didn't know better, he'd say that Sasuke was jealous, of 'Sai', and was attempting to outdo the other man. "Well he might have over-shot the mark a little," he thought and then barely held back a snicker as he thought of his night out with Sai. A night of french fries and Dance Dance Revolution wasn't even in the same stratosphere as 'this'. He shouldn't jump to conclusions though.

At first Sasuke found his dinner companion to be a bit uncertain and withdrawn but then soon enough Naruto became caught up in conversation and began to loosen up. They talked about everything from astronomy to their favorite novels and Sasuke was pleased that he seemed to have gotten his original Naruto back. It was just like it used to be between them. It was wonderful to see that sparkle back in those big blue eyes. He loved all that animated enthusiasm and he couldn't help purposely pushing the blond's buttons just to revel in the reaction he got and the reaction that Naruto coaxed out of him in return.

"So you've already joined this organization thing?" he asked as he poured each of them a third glass of wine, emptying the bottle.

"The National Songwriter's Association," Naruto corrected with an emphatic nod.

"They must have some loose standards," Sasuke joked. Naruto stuck out his tongue, then gasped in surprise when the stoic man across from him actually laughed. Sasuke laughed even more at the look on his face and Naruto fell into giggles along with him.

"It's just to get my work registered and copy-written you jerk, they're not concerned with quality control. Nobody needs to be. If your stuff sucks then no one will buy it anyway. They provide you with some useful information though and they let you know about any events they hold that you might find helpful. Like this convention that's coming up in Moon Country. It's a great way to meet people and do some networking, plus there'll be a tutorial and some people's songs will be chosen at random to critique. You know, for the sake of demonstration."

Sasuke watched avidly as Naruto leaned back in his chair and stretched. The wine was probably making him feel warm and relaxed and maybe a little drowsy. The Uchiha smiled and reached into his pocket for the little remote that rested there. Naruto looked up as the music grew louder. Sasuke had gotten out of his seat and was coming to stand next to him. He held out his hand to the seated blond.

"Dance with me? I don't need to be taught," he weedled playfully. Naruto grinned and took the offered hand. Sasuke swept him easily away from the table and escorted him the two steps off the patio and onto the wide flagstone path of the garden before turning to face him and placing an arm around his waist. Between the wine, the dimming light, the soft beat of the music and the heady scent of all the flowers that surrounded them, it wasn't long before Naruto was leaning heavily into the warmth of Sasuke's body. Sasuke simply held him closer to support the added weight and Naruto rested his head on a broad shoulder with a quiet sigh that had Sasuke's heart skipping beats merrily. It was perfect out here with the crickets just beginning to chirp and he was feeling so pleasantly sleepy and content. Oh yeah, DDR had nothing on this.

-----------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

Full Circle

chapter 16

Sasuke had been in a great mood since his dinner date with Naruto. Things were looking very hopeful. So much so in fact that it was making him start to wonder what he'd been so worried about in the first place. He was Naruto's fiance. The blond wouldn't just go and throw him over for someone else, even if he did think Sai was a sweet, charming orphaned saint... would he? Of course he wouldn't. Naruto wasn't that kind of guy. He was respectful and honourable. Sasuke had likely never had anything to freak out about. He didn't know what had come over him. After all, he was Uchiha freakin' Sasuke! He didn't have trouble 'keeping' potential lovers. He had to beat them off with a stick for cryin' out loud.

He smiled almost goofily on his way down the stairs for breakfast as he remembered once again, how perfect it had felt to hold Naruto in his arms and the sweet, sleepy smile the blond had given him when they said good night. He had come so close to throwing caution to the wind and kissing those soft lips but he'd hesitated a little too long and the chance had slipped away and Naruto was gone. Ah well, he had the rest of their lives to look forward to.

"Ah Sasuke." A deep voice jerked him out of his musings and he automatically schooled himself back into the stoic attitude that he was known for. Turning calmly, he came face to face with his father. "You're up early this morning. That's good," said Fugaku. "That helps me make my decision. I was considering, bringing you into the meeting with me today. I have some people coming by that I'd like you to meet."

"You want me to attend a business meeting?" Sasuke asked in surprise. Inside, his heart was sinking. He hated this kind of thing.

"You're a man now Son. It's time to start getting your face out there. You need to jump in and get your feet wet. Your brother and I can start showing you how things work in this business." Sasuke mentally sighed and shut out the rest of his father's enthusiastic lecture. He didn't want anything to do with this business. He knew what he wanted to do, and this wasn't it. He knew that his father wasn't to be swayed though, at least not yet, and he resigned himself to the reality of being dragged to the, no doubt interminable, meeting. What a waste of a perfectly good day.

"When is this meeting Father," he asked in a noticeable monotone.

"This afternoon Son. Two o'clock sharp, that should give you plenty of time to get prepared and make yourself presentable. Here. I want you to read over these notes before-hand." He dumped a file folder in his son's hands and disappeared down the hall, apparently most pleased with himself. Sasuke allowed his shoulders to slump as he stood there for a moment, staring at the folder. Then he straightened up and continued on to the dining room, his good mood somewhat diminished.

"Good morning Sasuke," Naruto chirped happily from his place at the table. Sasuke returned the greeting with a little smile. "What's that?" he asked, nodding to the folder as Sasuke plopped it down on the table top. The smile drooped. A maid held up a teapot in silent question and he nodded and watched with disinterest as she poured him a cup.

"This is a file full of boring information that my father wants me to read before I go to his business meeting this afternoon," he answered dully.

"Business meeting," Naruto repeated with a little frown. "When are you going to tell him that you don't want to join the business?"

"Not right now obviously."

"Sasuke, if you let him go on believing that you will, he'll just be all the more disappointed when you don't follow through."

"I already know that he won't take it well. I'm not up to dealing with the confrontation today," Sasuke protested.

"Allowing someone to think something that isn't true, is the same as lying you know, and lies 'always' come back to haunt you," Naruto said prophetically. Sasuke found himself feeling terribly uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Your father would want you to be honest with him. I'm telling you, the sooner you come out and say it, the better."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted non-commitally, staring down into his teacup. He couldn't seem to look the blond in the eye.

"Oh come on! You're only hurting yourself here. You're the one who feels miserable. Just think of the weight that will be lifted off of your shoulders after. You'll be free! Can't you just see yourself, living your life the way you always wanted, without having to worry over this issue any more?" Well, he did make it sound nice. "You know you have my support. I'll help you anyway I can."

"Thanks Naruto," he replied quietly.

"It's no problem," the blond grinned. "I'm pretty sure you can count on your brother's vote too."

"Morning all," came a familiar drawl as Sai found them. "Oh have I interrupted your breakfast? I hope you don't mind me dropping in so early. I was just wondering what you two were doing today."

"Oh that's alright Sai. Good morning. Actually Sasuke was just telling me that his afternoon is pretty much tied up. He's going to be attending one of his father's meetings and he has to get all of that information read before then."

"Oh! Is that so? That's too bad. I suppose it's just you and me then Naruto kun," I had thought that maybe we could all go to a movie together. There's one I've been wanting to see. You and I could go to a matinee though, while Sasuke is busy."

"I guess so. It would help pass the time," Naruto said thoughtfully. Sasuke stiffened. Sai wanted to spend the afternoon having fun and hitting on 'his' fiance while he was stuck in a horrible meeting?! All his earlier confidence and composure had apparently flown right out the window. He didn't want Sai anywhere near Naruto anymore. Especially when he wasn't with them. That little double-crossing rat bastard was stomping on his last nerve!

"Well if that's settled, then I shall be off to take care of a few things and make sure that my afternoon is wide open. I wouldn't want to leave you all alone and bored, now would I," said a very cheerful Sai. He stole a piece of toast from Naruto's plate in an overly familiar gesture and gave Sasuke a wink as he left. Oh yeah, that guy was just begging for punishment and Sasuke would be only too happy to oblige. Some ill fate was going to befall Sasuke's 'best friend' very soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, the two young men were still sitting at the large table out back by the pool, where they had taken their lunch. They had been relaxing there for quite awhile, just enjoying the weather, when a reluctant Sasuke, who had been stalling all morning, finally got around to cracking open his father's file.

"Well if you're going to do that now, then I suppose I'll go get my trunks on and take a dip in the pool before Sai comes back," said the blond, lazily. Sasuke nodded, with a small sigh. He'd much rather join Naruto for his swim than read all this boring, and probably irrelevant crap. Naruto wandered around to the pool-house and he tried his best to focus his full attention on the papers before him. He steadfastly refused to look up when he heard the blond come back out, knowing that if he caught sight of him, whatever concentration he'd had to begin with would be completely shot and he'd end up just staring pitifully instead of reading.

Never the less, after a short while, his attention was wandering anyway and his eyes kept drifting off to look at anything but the words on the pages. It was as he was zoning out like this, his gaze cast off randomly over the trees that edged the property, that he caught a flash of movement, just over the security wall. Now, there was something rather familiar about this scenario. He pretended to look in another direction while he inspected that spot from the corner of his eye. Seconds later, there came the tell-tale black shadow, followed buy the small glint of some shiny object catching the sunlight.

"Why that 'evil' sonofa..." There was little doubt in his mind that the shadow he'd caught was Sai. He was probably spying on Naruto. Sasuke's blood started to boil, but then a thought struck him and a smile that would have frightened the devil himself, curled over his lips. "Ah Sai... How nice of you to help me out with your punishment so conveniently," he mentally cackled. Sliding a hand into his pocket, he pulled out his cellphone as discretely as possible. Flipping it open one handed, under the table, he dialed the three magic numbers and lifted it to his ear, pretending to lean on his hand.

"Hello, I'm calling from the Uchiha residence. We seem to have some kind of prowler or thief sneaking around the back of our property. I want him removed immediately and I'm sure you can understand that we would rather that this removal take place as quietly as possible. We're not looking to make the papers here." Sasuke gladly answered a few questions for the dispatcher before hanging up, evil grin still intact. He barely kept himself from rubbing his hands together in glee at the thought of Sai getting arrested. "Have fun in your cage, oh 'best friend' of mine."

A few minutes later, there was a rustling of the trees and Sasuke watched the shadow drop to the wall and then off the other side. There was a faint sound of voices carrying over the wall but the police seemed to be taking his suggestion seriously and were keeping the incident low key. He was smirking in supreme satisfaction when a dripping Naruto with a towel draped over his shoulders came over from the pool.

"Did you hear something over there?" the blond asked with a curious frown.

"It's likely just the grounds-keeper," Sasuke brushed off casually. Naruto nodded, seeming to accept this as a plausible enough explanation.

"Sasuke, doing your reading I see." Both boys turned to see Fugaku strolling towards them. "You're nearly finished I hope." Sasuke nodded. "Excellent. It's time to get to the board room. Come along now Son. Have a nice afternoon Naruto."

"Thank you sir," Naruto answered with a smile as he waved them off.

Sasuke looked back with a quiet sigh and followed his father into the house. Staring absently at the older man's back, he wondered how long Sai was going to be stuck in jail before he got himself bailed out. They'd probably keep him overnight at any rate. Then he'd get to make a phone call. At least he wouldn't be spending the afternoon with Naruto. Suddenly, he thought about how Naruto was going to be sitting around waiting for Sai, who wouldn't be showing up. He started to feel kind of bad about it. As much as he didn't want him to go anywhere with Sai, he knew it was going to be no fun being stood up. He wished he could turn around right now and go keep Naruto company himself. Bloody stupid meeting. Why was he going to this damn thing anyway?

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Letting Fugaku move on ahead without him while he seriously considered that question. He really didn't 'have' to go at all. This was pointless He had no interest in it and he had no real intentions of making a life with this company. Naruto didn't think he should be letting his dad dictate his major career decisions and the blond was right. It was his right to choose his own path and he shouldn't be leading his father on if he wasn't going to follow through. All he had to do was speak his damn mind and he would be free to turn around and go back to Naruto right now, just like he wanted to.

Fugaku seemed to notice the lack of a second set of footsteps behind him and stopped. He turned around to see his son standing way back down the wall, frowning pensively. With a frown of his own, he walked swifted back to get him.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" he asked gruffly when he reached him.

"I'm making a decision," said Sasuke. "Father, I won't be going to this meeting after all. I don't want to join the family business at all. I never really did." Fugaku stared openly in shock but Sasuke stood firm and calmly stared back.

"What? Sasuke! What's brought this on?!"

"Nothing," he answered with a shake of his head. "Nothing has 'brought it on'. I've always felt this way."

"We don't have time for this Son."

"No, 'you' don't have time for this. I won't be going to the meeting. You'd better be off now or you'll be late." Fugaku sputtered for a moment but then looked at his watch and came to the conclusion that this conversation would have to wait.

"Later tonight Sasuke, you and I are going to have a serious discussion," he said sternly. Sasuke nodded and watched as he turned around and quickly made his way back up the hallway and disappeared around the corner. Then a smile began to claim the younger Uchiha's face. He stood there alone for a few minutes more, just absorbing what had happened and finally, he turned on his heel and went back the way he had come, to see if Naruto was still out by the pool.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke! What are you doing back here?" asked Naruto, when Sasuke stepped out the back door. "Did you forget something?"

"I'm not going." Sasuke smiled the brightest smile that Naruto had seen from him yet. "You were right. I took your advice and I told him that I didn't want to go, that I didn't want to work for the company." Naruto grinned happily.

"Really? Wow Sasuke, that's great! What happened? Did he take it ok?"

"Well, I guess he seemed shocked really, but he didn't have time to deal with it right then. He still had to get to the meeting."

"And how do you feel?" Naruto asked, looking sort of anxious. Sasuke laughed and suddenly threw his arms around the blond, scooping him up off the ground in a fierce hug.

"I feel GREAT!" Naruto gave a startled laugh and hugged him back.

A little while later they were both in sitting at the edge of the pool in their swimsuits with their feet dangling in the water, swishing gently back and forth. Naruto's hand came to rest on Sasuke's and he gave a smile when the other looked over.

"I'm so glad for you Sasuke," he said cheerfully.

"You were so right. I have to admit it. Even though I'm not exactly looking forward to talking to my father tonight, I already feel relieved, just having said something."

"That's good to hear. I'm still ready to help, you know. Don't hesitate."

"Thank you Naruto," Sasuke murmured. "I honestly appreciate that... In fact, I've been thinking about it and I want to help you too." Naruto's brows rose and he cocked his head curiously. "What do you say to the two of us taking a little trip to Moon Country?" Sasuke finished. Naruto gasped, his eyes lighting up.

"Oh my God! Really?!! Oh Sasuke! I can't believe it. That would be so amazing!" He jumped at the Uchiha squeezing him tight and Sasuke's eyes glazed over a bit at the feeling of Naruto's bare torso pressed against his. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"

"It's not a problem Naruto," he assured. "In fact, I think it'll be fun. Besides your convention thing, Moon Country is quite the tourist spot. There are all sorts of other things we could do too. We can make a real trip of it." Naruto was grinning so wide it looked like his face might crack and Sasuke felt a warm pleasant feeling swelling inside him at the sight.

"Oh my God! I have to get ready!" the blond gasped, suddenly thinking of all the things that needed to be done before they could go. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking it over, laughing and making plans. When supper time rolled around and they had to part ways to get dressed, Naruto suddenly stopped and frowned in realization.

"I wonder what the heck happened to Sai." Sasuke almost choked at the instant reminder, but he held it back valiantly and gave a shrug and an innocently clueless look. Naruto frowned again and hummed in thought as he stepped into the pool-house. Sasuke bit his lip until he got inside and halfway to his room before bursting into laughter.

(A/N; Well, I guess that's all for the moment my lovely readers. I will be finishing up this story fairly quickly though. I really want to get it out of the way. The truth is, my interest for it has wavered often since around chapter 5. I can't stand the idea of leaving it unfinished though. Especially when I already knew how I wanted it to end. It would have been a waste and I hate disappointing people. There's only a few more chapter to go now and my enthusiasm is returning so fear not!)


	17. Chapter 17

Full Circle

chapter 17

Naruto was fluttering around, getting the last of his things packed. He'd been given only one day to get ready, which wasn't much time to get himself into a recording studio and lay down the tracks for his latest material, organize everything onto a CD and have a bunch of copies made. He had been completely unprepared for this, as he didn't expect that he would be going to this event.

"Really though," he thought to himself, "It should be ok. Raw recordings are better for distributing at random like this, for the purpose of selling the song itself." He would only bother with production if he had someone specific in mind that he wanted to appeal to. He looked down at the small pile of CDs he was about to toss in his bag and nearly squealed like a little girl with excitement.

"Ok, what am I forgetting?" he whispered to himself after a few calming breaths. He swept a look around the room, not really seeing it as he thought. "Ah, toothpaste!" He dashed into the bathroom returning with the toothpaste and his favorite shampoo. Shoving them into the bag, he zipped it closed and dragged it out into the hall, leaving it there by the door for the help to take to the car. Then bounded off to see if Sasuke was ready to go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke hummed to himself in concentration as he looked between the two shirts in his hands. Which one should he bring? Nope, there was no help for it. He was just going to have to pack them both. He carefully folded both shirts and laid them in the bag and then went back into his huge, walk-in closet to find the right sweater to go with his gray twill pants. It may be summer but the evenings might get a bit chilly.

He was in an excellent mood. In a few hours, he and Naruto would be alone together, far away from here, with no one around to interfere. Besides it had been a long time since he'd allowed himself to have a real vacation. He'd usually convinced himself that he didn't have the time to take a trip just for the fun of it but an incredible weight that he hadn't realized he was carrying, had been lifted from his shoulders, just as Naruto had predicted and he felt the urge to celebrate.

The talk with his father had been lengthy and serious, but it had come off with surprisingly little fuss. He had explained exactly where his interest lay and what he wanted to do and eventually Fugaku had conceded that he seemed to have thought it all through very carefully. Since he did at least have a direction in mind and didn't intend to become the typical rich, lazy, freeloading playboy, (all Uchiha's were meant to be achievers and that was that) there weren't very many valid objection that could be raised. Of course, he was disappointed, but when Naruto had mentioned afterward, all the notoriety and many accolades, that his son could acquire by excelling in a respected scientific field, he warmed up to the idea considerably.

Yes indeed, things were really starting to go his way. His spirits lifted even more as he came out of the closet, sweater in hand and caught the sound of Naruto's voice outside his open bedroom door. He seemed to have been caught by Mikoto.

"...running off together like this," Mikoto was saying. "It's so adorable! I just knew he would come to love you!" Sasuke thought he heard a little squeak from Naruto and smirked as he imagined the poor boy's face turning bright red. "You've actually managed to bring out the romantic in my son Naruto chan! You two make the cutest couple."

"Naruto, are you out there?" Sasuke called, taking pity on him. Sure enough Naruto came dashing in looking completely embarrassed.

"Uh, hey Sasuke. I was just coming to see if you were nearly ready," he said rubbing the back of his blond head and smiling almost nervously.

"Nearly," Sasuke answered with a knowing smirk.

"Knock Knock," Sasuke spun around in surprise at the familiar voice of Sai. Damn! He was out already. Sasuke had been hoping they could leave without ever seeing him.

"Oh! Hi Sai," said Naruto and the newcomer smiled winningly at him.

"I hear that you're leaving. I just wanted to wish you well on your trip. I just met Mrs. Uchiha in the hall and she directed me up here. She seems extremely pleased." Naruto's blush started to make a come-back. "Naruto kun, I must apologize for not meeting you the other day. Something came up and I can assure you that it was an emergency."

"Oh that's alright Sai. Sasuke was there to keep me company after all," said Naruto.

"Is that so?" Sai asked, tossing an unreadable look to the Uchiha.

"Yeah, he blew off the meeting with his dad. It was great! He put his foot down and took charge of his life, just like that! And everything worked out perfectly."

"That's good to hear. Congratulations Sasuke kun."

"Thank you Sai. I'm afraid we're on a tight schedule. I have to finish packing." Sasuke answered casually. "Naruto, do you think you could go find the camera for me?" Naruto quickly agreed and took off to look for it.

"That was a nasty little trick you pulled Sasuke kun," Sai commented lightly, once they were alone.

"Trick?" Sasuke feigned ignorance perfectly but it seemed that Sai wasn't convinced.

"Getting the police involved is seriously below the belt," he said, allowing his irritation to show now.

"The police?! What could you possibly have been doing to interest the police Sai?"

"Cut the crap Sasuke. You had me arrested."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke deadpanned. Sai scoffed, eyes narrowing.

"Of 'course' you don't."

"Well it seems that your stay was short in any case. Who exactly did you get to bail your ass out Sai?" Sai looked away, refusing to answer and Sasuke lifted a brow in surprise and interest, wondering what he could be hiding. Sai continued to stare off to the side and Sasuke gave a shrug and went back to the closet.

"Well if you have nothing else to talk about Sai, I suggest you take your leave now. I have to get ready to go."

"Sure thing Sasuke kun," Sai whispered. Keeping an eye on the closet door, he lifted the back of his shirt and pulled out an envelope that was tucked into the waistband of his pants. Still glancing warily to the closet, he pulled some pictures out of the envelope and slipped them into the side pocket of the bag that sat, nearly full, on the bed. Soundlessly, he left the room and sauntered off down the hall, the very picture of composure.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called as he came bouncing in a few moments later. He paused and looked around at the empty room.

"I'm right here," Sasuke's voice answered from the closet. Naruto rolled his eyes with a grin. "You pack like a girl, y'know that? I found the camera."

"Thanks. Just put it in the bag for me."

"Ok." Naruto walked to the bed, shaking his head at the size of the bag Sasuke was apparently attempting to fill to overflowing. Grabbing a strap, he hauled the thing closer to the edge. Something suddenly slipped out of an open side pocket and fluttered to the floor. As Naruto bent to pick them back up, he noticed that they were a bunch of photographs. Vaguely he wondered what Sasuke would be bringing photographs along for. Then he looked down at them while he shuffled them straight in his hand and stopped dead.

These were photographs of him! These were pictures of him in his 'room'!! Some of them were pictures of him getting changed!!! Sasuke was carrying around a bunch of creepy pictures of him that had been taken without his knowledge or permission! Naruto felt sick to his stomach.

"Naruto? What are you..."

"Uchiha Sasuke! What the HELL is THIS?!!" Sasuke was shocked at the outburst. He'd never seen Naruto so angry.

"Naruto, what... What is it?"

"What the hell are you doing with these pictures of me?! I'm afraid to even hear the answer!"

"What pictures?" Sasuke was truly confused now. Naruto just shoved the photos in his face. "Wha..?" Sasuke frowned in confusion, grabbing the pictures from the blond and pulling them back from his face so he could focus on them. His eyes widened at the sight of Naruto in the room in the pool-house, pulling a shirt off over his head.

"Wait, wait, I didn't take these!"

"So you're just holding them for safe-keeping?" Naruto asked with an uncharacteristic sarcasm that almost made Sasuke flinch.

"No! They're not mine! Sai must have put them there! He's the one who took them!" Sasuke exclaimed in a moment of indignant anger.

"Oh 'Sai' took them. And I don't suppose that might be because 'you told him to'!" Sasuke's jaw dropped. He certainly hadn't expected 'that' response.

"You know what? This it Sasuke! I can't take anymore of this bullshit! I don't know what the hell to think of you at all. You act like a cold jerk and then you're all nice and friendly. You completely ignore me for days and then you say you think 'I' haven't been spending enough time with 'you'. You encourage me to hang out with Sai, then you suddenly act jealous if I do. You tell me we can be friends and then... Aaaarrgh!... And now you're 'violating my privacy' like this?"

"..." Sasuke just stood there feeling guilty and lost because Naruto was mostly right, and he didn't know what could he possibly say to all of this right now.

"I've had it Sasuke! You can take all your stupid little games and shove them up your stupid ass! I've given you so much leeway and so many chances, because a lot of the time I 'really liked' you, but it stops here." He pointed to the pictures that Sasuke still held, his hand shaking with emotion. "This is... it's just... I'm not doing this!" And with that, he turned and stalked out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke couldn't remember ever having felt so miserable. The trip had obviously been canceled and he had sluggishly unpacked his bag with a heavy heart, wondering what on earth he was going to do now. Naruto wasn't speaking to him and his mother had bothered him for hours, trying to get him to tell her what was going on. She kept bringing up how Naruto looked so upset, which only made Sasuke feel even worse.

He didn't even feel up to the task of plotting. Neither for revenge on Sai or ways to get back into Naruto's good graces. Part of him was still wallowing in all the accusations Naruto had thrown in his face regarding his behavior. He really had been playing games with the poor guy's feelings in a way. Was it even worth it to try and worm his way back into the blond's life? He should never have tried to manipulate his innocent fiance in the first place and he wasn't sure right now that he even 'deserved' forgiveness. If he didn't do 'something' soon though, he would miss whatever chance he had to make things right. Naruto would just go home and leave him behind forever.

Sitting heavily onto his bed, he slumped over and fisted his hands in his own hair, giving a harsh tug in his frustration. Before all of this had started, he was sure that he wanted to just spend the rest of his life alone. Now though, after just a few weeks with Naruto, he'd completely turned around. He didn't want Naruto to go... ever! But the blond was about to do just that, and suddenly, the rest of his life seemed like an 'awfully long' time. He could just 'see' all those days, weeks, 'years' of loneliness stretching drearily before him like some horrible curse, without Naruto to bring light and life and laughter to them.

Finally, he left his room to trudge his way down to the kitchen. Lunch was long over and he'd skipped breakfast that morning. As he walked, he found his feet moving in the wrong direction, seemingly of their own accord, and realized he was heading toward the back door. He stopped in his tracks and frowned, a moment later he made a move to turn around but stopped again. He glanced one way, and then the other, indecisively. Shit... He couldn't help it. He 'had' to go and just see if maybe Naruto was out there right now. Heaving a sigh, he straightened his shoulders and marched on through the house.

The march became slower and eventually turned into more of a 'sneak' the closer he got to the door. He paused to glance out the windows of the french doors but with the angle they were at and the artfully place shrubberies to the sides, he couldn't really see too much. So taking a deep breath, he carefully place a hand on the knob and turned. As soon as the door was opened, before he could even step through, he heard Sai's voice.

"I'm terribly sorry about all that's happened Naruto kun. I really mean that." Sai was saying. "If there's anything I could do for you..."

"Thank you Sai."

For a split second Sasuke just stood there, letting the rage wash through him at the speed of light. He could almost feel it burning his insides. Then something very important struck him, and his own pain and hopes for vengeance were pushed aside to make room for his panicking thought process. Sai had said that his goal was to seduce Naruto and marry him for his money! This wasn't just about ruining things for Sasuke. For Sai, it didn't 'end' with Sasuke's defeat. Now that Sasuke was out of the way, he had a more serious chance of following through!

What if he succeeded?! Naruto would be nothing more than a 'tool' to him. An amusing little plaything. It would be so painful and humiliating. After all, Sai had 'no' shame. He probably wouldn't even bother to 'pretend' to be the loving husband once he had what he wanted. Naruto would be absolutely 'crushed' when he realized! There was no way Sasuke could let that happen to Naruto! He had to warn him. But that would mean telling the truth.

He had begun to move without even realizing it, staring blankly, while his mind raced through imagined scenarios. Naruto, heart broken and trapped in a sham of a relationship, versus himself, penniless and struggling, alone. When he heard the door close behind him, he blinked back into the present and the first thing to meet his gaze was Sai hugging Naruto, comfortingly. Damn it!!

His choice was made as he stormed angrily over to the pair and yanked Sai away from the confused blond.

"Get the hell away from him!!" he growled before turning to Naruto. "Naruto, I know you're angry with me right now but you have to stay away from Sai. He's the biggest creep on the face of the God damn Earth!" Naruto was just blinking at him in shock, so he continued, trying to explain and convince him. "I'm serious Naruto. He's an evil son of a bitch. He 'told' me, point blank, that he wanted to seduce you and marry you for your money!" The blond was frowning in a confused way and shaking his head now. Frustrated, Sasuke tried to prove his accusations in the only way he could.

"I 'know' what kind of a person he is. He was never my friend. I met him the day before I met you and asked him to try to win you over so that you'd dump me. He didn't even have to 'think' about it Naruto! He 'jumped' at the chance."

"You did WHAT!!!!" Sasuke had honestly expected those words to come from Naruto... That's why it was such a shock to hear them coming from behind him in a deep baritone voice, while Naruto's mouth hung open idly. He flinched at the sheer volume and very slowly turned around to face his father. It seemed that in his haste, he had failed to realize that his parents were out here too.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" his mother exclaimed. "How could you do such a thing?!" He looked away, unable to stand the look of pained reproach and utter disappointment in her eyes.

"That is 'despicable'! It's disgraceful ! How 'dare' you bring such shame upon the Uchiha name. I told you specifically not to offend the Uzumakis! In fact, I believe I told you in no uncertain terms that if you did anything stupid to upset this engagement, I would be revoking your trust fund. You deliberately disobeyed me, and don't you think for a second that I won't be following through on my threat. I've half a mind to disown you and be done with it!"

"Fugaku!" Mikoto gasped. "Wait! Where are you going?" she called as he fairly charged off into the house.

"To call the bank, my broker and our lawyer!" he roared. Mikoto hurriedly rushed after him.

"You have to calm down..."

"I'll do no such thing! Why the very idea of trying hand off that poor boy to some 'miscreant'..." Sasuke sagged noticeably as his parents disappeared into the house, the door slamming behind them. Every muscle in his body felt weak. It was exactly as Sai had predicted when he was taunting him. He'd lost his fiance and his financial security all in one day. Strangely, it was that last line of his father's that had stung the worst. More than the talk of brokers and lawyers, the reminder of the terrible nature of his crime weighed down upon him.

"Sai? Could you please leave for now?" Naruto asked quietly. Sai nodded and left without a word. There was a long pause and then Naruto finally let out a long sigh. "So 'that's' why you did it this way." Sasuke's head came up and turned to him in confusion. "You were forbidden to do it more directly, on pain of poverty."

"What are you..."

"Sasuke, I already knew about your deal with Sai."

"What?!"

"He's not quite as slick as he'd have you believe," Naruto said with a wry grin. "The night before Neji came, when he took me to meet the 'orphans' he mentors... yeah, they totally gave it away." Sasuke just blinked stupidly for a moment.

"That's why you started acting different. But why didn't you call me on it then?"

"I liked you Sasuke and I thought that... it seemed like you 'might' be coming to like me. I thought that maybe you just needed a little time. I wanted to give you a chance to fix things on your own. I didn't want to be the one to get you into trouble and have you resent 'me' for it either. When things caught up to you, I wanted to be sure that you had no one to blame for it but yourself."

"...I would never have blamed you anyway," Sasuke murmured. "You have every right to be angry with me. I know whose fault all of this is. I want you to know though, that I 'do' like you.

"I'm glad that you cared enough to try and save me from Sai. (Though I would never have ended up with him in a million years anyway) But it hurts me that you let it come all the way to this before you tried to put a stop to it."

"What? But I did! I was feeling desperate before and I made that stupid plan before I met you. Once I got to know you, I felt horrible about it."

"Sasuke, when I caught Sai I told him to carry on as normal, until 'you' told him to stop. He never did stop. You were really just going to keep on going with your plan right to the bitter end," the blond said sadly. "I couldn't figure you out at all. You'd act like you liked me, even like you wanted me, but you still kept Sai around so I knew that couldn't be true. It was so confusing. It's still confusing! You let me walk away! You 'drove' me to it, but now here you are and..."

"Hold on a second. So you're saying that Sai had no chance with you and he knew it? And you told him to pretend to keep it up until I called it off myself?" Sasuke questioned with a frown. "And this was the night before Hyuuga visited?" Naruto nodded. "I called it off the next day!! He refused to back off! Hell, I even offered to pay him 'double' just to get lost, and he 'still' refused!! That. EVIL. Sonofa BITCH!!!"

"Seriously? You told him to stop the next day?"

"YES! I don't know what that 'little shit' thought he was playing at, telling me he was going to marry you and then he wouldn't need my money. And I've been running around freaking out and trying so hard to get you to choose me over him while that damn jerk was probably laughing his ass off at me." His rant was cut off abruptly by a pair of slim, tanned arms wrapping around him. Big sparkling blue eyes looked up at him with fond humor.

"You were honestly worried that I might dump you for him?"

"Well I thought if you fell for him then, he'd break your heart... and, I... didn't want you to leave me," Sasuke murmured. A brilliant smile spread over Naruto's face.

"My hero," he chuckled. "I suppose that since you've given up your fortune for the sake of my happiness, I have an 'obligation' to take you in." Sasuke's arms came up to wrap around his shoulders, returning the embrace as he leaned down unconsciously to meet the blond's upturned lips.

"It would be rude of me to turn down such an offer," he whispered, just before they touched. He breathed in sharply at the gentle pressure of those soft lips against is own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that actually seems to have worked out," said Sai as he gazed down at the embracing pair from an upstairs window. He turned around and looked over the office to the huge oak desk, cocking a brow at the man sitting serenely behind it. "I think you're very lucky that Naruto kun turned out to be as understanding and forgiving as you thought."

"Naruto is a very strong person and that insightful nature of his is one of the main reasons that he is perfect for someone like Sasuke, who won't open his mouth and just say what needs to be said. I know exactly how much trouble that trait can cause. I also know that if Sasuke hadn't been forced to fight for Naruto and contemplate the possibility of losing him, he would never have come to appreciate him fully as he should. It is infinitely better to get that part out of the way now. Their marriage will be stronger for it."

"I don't know whether I should say that your brother is blessed or cursed to have you looking out for him Itachi san," Sai observed with a smirk. Itachi gave a little smirk himself but didn't respond otherwise.

He finished filling out the check and signed his name with a familiar flourish before offering it to Sai.

"You've done an excellent job, I must admit. You'll note however, that I deducted the price of your bail from the originally agreed payment."

"It was my pleasure, I assure you. It was so very entertaining to push your brother's buttons. I've never stumbled upon a more lucrative situation before either," Sai said smugly, thinking of all the money he'd collected between Sasuke himself, Naruto 'and' Itachi as he accepted the check. He gave the Uchiha a saucy salute before taking his leave.

Itachi watched him walk out at his usual sauntering gait. Sai may have proven himself useful, but he couldn't really say that he was sorry to see him go. Something told him that wherever that man was, there was sure to be no peace. He sat back down at his desk and glanced over at the phone. Perhaps he could give that nice Hyuuga boy a call and 'ease his mind'...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai wandered along the hall of the Uchiha mansion, in the general direction of the front door. He was contemplating the events of the past several weeks; the fun he'd had, the money he'd made. It was hard to imagine any greater good fortune. Suddenly he sighed aloud.

"I wonder now if this means that I've already reached the pinnacle of my career," he pondered.

"Not bloody likely," came a gruff voice. He looked up ahead to see Sasuke standing before him.

"Ah Sasuke kun!" Sai greeted cheerfully. "I'd thought you would still be glued to your Naruto kun."

"I convinced him to take the trip with me after all. I was on my way to repack. You know I should 'destroy' you Sai... but your little comment about your career has just given me a better idea. I'm going to send you away from here... on assignment." Sai's black eyes twinkled in intrigue.

"Assignment, you say?"

"That's right. I actually think there's someone out there who truly 'deserves' you Sai. Do you happen to know of the name Haruno Sakura?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked leisurely along through the bustling market place lit mainly by paper lanterns, with an arm around his bubbly fiance. Naruto's ice-cream was melting all over his hand while he chattered obliviously on to Sasuke.

"It was sooo great! They actually picked my song to critique and they loved it! It was kind of embarrassing of course, with everyone listening to 'my' voice in the recording. I was afraid I might be stuck in a permanent blush for the rest of my life for awhile there. But I met so many nice people! And some of them were just so amazingly talented. I even met a few people who were interested in maybe collaborating with me on a project. Oh, oh and the best part is, I found someone who really wants to sing my song! He was really nice too and he has 'such' a perfect voice for it. I just know it's going to sound wonderful. I'm so excited!!" he squealed. Sasuke chuckled softly.

"I'm glad that everything went so well for you Naru chan," he said in a low voice, giving the blond an oddly mischievous look, "but you seem to be making a mess of yourself." He took the soggy cone from Naruto, calling his attention to the ice-cream dribbled all over his hand. Tossing the cone into a nearby trash can, Sasuke took Naruto's sticky wrist and drew the tanned hand up to his lips. With a little smirk to the wide eyed blond, flicked out his tongue and licked off a little trail of ice-cream.

"It would be a shame to waste it," he explained huskily, with another swipe of his tongue. Naruto's cheeks were turning bright red and he appeared to be at a loss for words. He glanced around quickly, at all the people going to and fro in the narrow street. No one seemed to have noticed them yet. The feeling of one of his fingers being sucked into Sasuke's mouth drew his attention back, and held it firmly, as a wicked tongue circled the tip and then the rest of the digit disappeared into the wet heat. Sasuke's soft lips wrapped around it snuggly, adding more suction as he drew the finger back out, tongue caressing once more along the way. Naruto's breathing was growing irregular as Sasuke moved on to give the next finger the same treatment."

"Sasuke!" he gasped quietly.

"It's been a long day Naru chan," Sasuke purred. "We should go back to the hotel and relax, don't you think?" He sucked in another finger and inwardly cheered as Naruto slumped against him for support.

"O-okay," the little blond agreed absently with a shudder. Sasuke licked up the final drops of ice-cream and began a similar treatment of his fiance's ear while he started to guide him toward the hotel.

"I could finish cleaning you all up," he whispered as he nibbled a tender lobe. "... and 'then' we could try out the bathtub."

"Eh?!"

* * *

(A/N; Awww yeeeah baby! All neatly packaged up, just like that. (snaps fingers) Told you I was nearly done. I was considering an epilogue but it's iffy, y'know? Sometimes they can be cool and sometimes they're just a pile of cheese tacked onto an otherwise decent story. What do you guys think? Do you want an epilogue? I'll wait for a response or lack thereof before I put up the 'complete' sign. 


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N; Ok, so 'the ayes have it', but anyone who liked the ending as it was and didn't want an epilogue, can simply ignore this entirely and pretend that I never wrote it.)

Full Circle

epilogue

Sasuke wandered aimlessly about the large playground behind the big brick building. Children of all different shapes and sizes ran to and fro from the swings to the jungle gym. Enough of them that he felt overwhelmed by it all. Some of them shrieked with laughter while some just shrieked. They mainly ignored his presence, though some turned to give him interested glances as they raced past or circled around him.

He tried to pay attention to all of them as he slowly made his way through the yard, observing the different groups and behaviours. There were the ones who hogged the balls and the ones who stood uncertainly on the sidelines. There were those who teased or bossed around the others, the ones who seemed to burst into tears at the drop of a hat, and a couple who seemed to scream out the words,' I'm telling', very often. As the oldest of them were around ten or eleven, the girls kept mainly to themselves on one section of the playground, only a certain few venturing out to play with the rougher boys.

As Sasuke was keeping an eye off to the side while he more or less followed the fence-line. He didn't notice anything in front of him and almost tripped on a particularly short little fellow. He managed to catch himself and looked down at his little 'road-block'. A small boy, well coated with a layer of dust and dirt and awkwardly holding an equally dirty yellow bulldozer, looked back up at him and flashed a smile that squinted his huge blue eyes.

"Hi!" he said with childish over-enthusiasm, and Sasuke couldn't help but smile back. Those eyes reminded him of someone else's.

"Hello," he answered more quietly.

"I'm Reiji," the little boy announced importantly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sasuke."

"Hi Sas'ke. Look! I got a 'chine!" he said, holding up his bulldozer as high as his little arms could manage.

"Oh, a machine huh?"

"Yeah! You wanna play?"

"How old are you Reiji?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm three." He shifted the big truck even more awkwardly under one arm and struggled to get three fingers to stick up while holding the pinky down, only half successfully. Sasuke chuckled covertly at his efforts, and the tip of his tongue that poked out while he frowned in concentration.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked into the large, brightly colored room and looked around with wide eyes. It was almost surreal to see so many babies and toddlers in one place. He stood there by the door taking a sweeping look around the whole room and noting each child's position and activity. It took a second look, to spot one little blond tyke in overalls, standing on tiptoes and clinging to the window ledge with his tiny nose pressed to the glass. Intrigued, Naruto picked his way through all the plushies and blocks that littered the carpeted floor to see what had caught his eye out there.

He knelt down at the window beside the quiet little guy and took a look outside. The window looked out over the side yard and there were no children playing there as Naruto had expected. In fact there was nothing happening or even moving out there at all. He looked over a the boy, who didn't look like he could even be two yet, but the child seemed quite fixated on the view of grass and a single tree surrounded by a tall hedge. Naruto shrugged.

"Well I guess it is a really nice day out there. Not a cloud in the sky," he said. "Do you want to go outside little guy?" At that, the chibi turned his head to face him, his blue eyes looking rather hopeful as he began to babble in an obvious attempt to answer the question. "I'll take that as a yes," Naruto said with a grin. "Can't say that I blame you. Wait here." The tiny child watched him thoughtfully for a moment as he left, before turning back to stare longingly out the window again. Naruto went back over to the door and spoke quietly with the kindly looking lady who stood there, watching over the brood, then came right back.

"Ok! Let's go outside!" he cheered, ruffling child's blond hair.

"Yah!" the kid said happily as he turned and lifted up his chubby little arms, wiggling his fingers in a silent demand to be picked up. Naruto's heart just about melted to his toes.

"Oooh, you're a smart one aren't you," he exclaimed, swinging the tiny boy up into his arms. The toddler's eyes sharply took in everything around them as he was carried to the side exit of the building. His feathery hair was so light that it flew about in little tufts with every movement of his head. Naruto marveled at the silent nature of the child in his arms. The way his eyes lit up with a smile was the only indication of his joy when they reached the yard, as he otherwise rode along quietly. He set the child down and watched him toddle about the grass, stopping now and then to squat down and take a closer look at something or other on the ground. Naruto sat down under the lone tree and the little boy looked over at him before stooping to pick up a pebble. Holding it gingerly in his little fingers, he ran over to him and held his prize up to him for inspection. Then he, very carefully, sat in Naruto's lap and looked at his pebble, beginning to babble on quietly, pointing to it now and then and looking up to see if his escort was listening. Naruto listened to the, apparently very serious and in depth, story about the stone with a huge grin on his face. Finally, he couldn't stand it any more and squeezed the little creature, who placidly allowed it.

"God! I could just 'eat you'!" he squealed. It was around that moment that he he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up to see Sasuke meandering slowly around the corner of the building. Realizing right away that his husband wasn't alone, he curiously looked over the small boy, who looked like he'd just rolled in a pile of dirt, that was walking beside Sasuke, dragging a toy bulldozer half his own size and seemed to be talking a mile a minute. The kid had brown hair and blue eyes so huge and bright that the sparkle of them was clearly visible even at this distance. He had an excited bounce to his step and had to pause every few seconds to hitch up his over-sized jeans. He and Sasuke seemed to be quite absorbed in each other because they hadn't even noticed their audience yet.

"You like to dig too?!" The boy was saying when he came within hearing range.

"I'm an archaeologist," Sasuke answered. The kid screwed up his face in confusion and Sasuke gave him a little smile. "That means I dig in the dirt for a living," he clarified, and the boy grinned hugely.

"Really?!" Suddenly the kid noticed the blond pair under the tree and he let out a whoop. "Shinta!" he shrieked and dropped the bulldozer without a thought, running toward them full tilt. Naruto's eyes widened in surprised when the speeding ball of dirt hauled up short, just before them and leaned over to gently hug the baby on his lap.

"Hi 'eiji," the tiny blond greeted quietly. He solemnly, patted the bigger boy on the back with one hand, the other still carefully holding his pebble.

"Naruto," Sasuke called as he followed along behind the boy. "Who have you got there?"

"Shinta, apparently," Naruto answered uncertainly.

"Yeah, that's Shinta," the little brunet confirmed with a nod. "He's a baby."

"I see," said Sasuke, his lips quirking with restrained humour.

"Ah, you've found both brothers, have you?" came a voice from the side. All of them looked over to see the director herself, coming toward them from the side door.

"They're brother's?" asked Sasuke, somewhat surprised.

"Yes. Miyamoto Reiji and Shinta," she replied, then dropped her voice to a murmur. "Both of their parents were lost in an accident. They've been here about five months. Thankfully they're both young enough to bounce back with minimal difficulty."

"Oh, they're brother's!" Naruto was squealing, watching joyously as Reiji grabbed his little brother's hands and started playing pat-a-cake with them.

"I'm the 'big' brother," he told Naruto proudly. Naruto laughed and both boys giggled along, though they likely didn't know what was so funny.

"I want them both!" Naruto looked up at Sasuke with big pleading blue eyes and two other sets of blue eyes blinked up alongside him. "Sasuke? Can we have two? Please!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone's so excited to see you," Naruto was chattering to the kids as they all rode along in the limo.

"I can't imagine that there's anyone more excited than you Naruto," Sasuke commented with a smirk. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, causing Reiji to burst into giggles and Shinta to copy the action. It was probably true though, he thought to himself. His chest felt like it might burst at the very idea of bringing their children home. He couldn't wait to show them around and show them off.

"Now look what you're teaching them," Sasuke teased, gesturing to Shinta, who was poking his little tongue out repeatedly now.

"Oh never mind that," Naruto huffed. "Your new grandma is going to love you two to death! And Cousin Takara can't 'wait' to meet you. He's nine, but he loves little kids like you. And there's Grandpa Fugaku and Grandpa Arashi and Uncle Itachi and Uncle Neji too!"

"I've never had any grammies and grampies and uncles and stuff."

"Well that's ok, because you're about to get the best ones ever," Naruto declared, leaning over to give Reiji a hug. "Oh Sasuke! Turn that up. It's my newest song!" Sasuke smiled as the blond sang along softly with the music on the radio, and assured him when it was over, that it was one of his best works to date. "Isn't Haku amazing? I just love his voice so much. It's absolutely perfect." Sasuke nodded, knowing that he didn't really need to answer. Naruto had spoken those words every time a new song was released, for years now. Personally Sasuke preferred his husband's own voice to any other, but Haku was very good and extremely popular and he had to be grateful to him for helping Naruto achieve his dream. The Gods had surely been smiling upon them when they had met that day in Moon Country. It had blossomed into the perfect partnership.

The car slowed down and both children looked avidly out at the huge house as they crawled up the long driveway. They came to a halt before the main entrance and a moment later, the door was opened for them by the chauffeur.

"Thank you Lee," said a Naruto as he got out of the car, turning to help Reiji out behind him. "Impeccable job, as always."

"Oh, thank 'you' Uzumaki sama! It is my honour to serve you! And your family! he added with a smile that could blind people. Reiji smiled back and mirrored the man's thumbs up perfectly, bringing tears to Lee's eyes while he began to ramble on about how wonderful it was to have such youthfulness in the home.

Sasuke got out of the car with little Shinta in his arms and shook his head, heaving a sigh as he wondered yet again, how Naruto had managed to convince him to employ this nut-job. Oh well, at least the guy was a hard worker. He shifted the toddler in his arms to the side and followed the bouncing Naruto and Reiji, marveling as Naruto had before, at the way he calmly allowed himself to be passed around and carried along, just taking everything in.

"It's nice to know that at least 'one' other member of the family will be well-behaved," he whispered to Shinta, smiling when the child just looked at him curiously. He pondered over the fact that Naruto had immediately gravitated to this quiet, studious little fellow, and he himself had found a kid that... well, acted a lot like Naruto. They were awfully cute together though. His eyes softened fondly as he watched Naruto excitedly telling the little boy all about his new home, making Reiji more and more excited and hyper every second.

Naruto considerately kept the tour short, showing the kids only the rooms that were most important in their day to day living, so as not to overwhelm or confuse them too much with the size of the place. They visited the dining room and living room, the backyard with the pool that Naruto had already had fenced off, and ended the trip with the huge playroom that connected Reiji and Shinta's individual bedrooms.

"We didn't know if you'd rather have your own room or share with Shinta," he explained to Reiji. "If you want, we could move things around so that he stays with you." Reiji didn't respond as he looked around his room in awe and then looked through the side door to the playroom.

"TOYS!!" he finally squealed and ran off to explore the boxes and shelves and cupboards filled with toys. Naruto had admittedly gotten a little over enthusiastic when it came to stocking the playroom.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to wait until bedtime to get a real answer," Sasuke concluded, setting Shinta down and letting him toddle after his brother. The little blond headed straight for a plush rocking horse and pet it's nose before throwing his arms around it's neck in a loving hug.

"Made a new friend, huh?" Naruto chuckled. He picked the toddler up, setting him on the horse's back and held him carefully in place as he rocked him back and forth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The two new parents let the children spend the day getting used to their new surroundings in peace. When supper time rolled around though, there would be no holding back the onslaught of family any longer. Nearly everyone showed up dutifully early for the meal, eager to meet the new additions. Only Itachi hadn't been able to rush over as he was stuck at the office a little later than he would have liked.

"Where are my grandsons?!" Mikoto's voice rang out as soon as she and Fugaku entered.

"Nice to see you too Mother," Sasuke smirked.

"Oh you know I love to see you Darling. It's just so exciting! Oh 'there' they are!" She zeroed right in on the children as Naruto ushered them into the room. "Hello sweetheart," she cooed to Reiji, who walked right up to her with a face splitting grin and not the slightest hint of shyness.

"You're my new Grammy Mikoto right? I'm Reiji !" Mikoto shook his little hand, which Sasuke had already ensured was nice and clean for the occasion. He had a feeling that would be a rare state for the little boy however. "Aren't you just a little doll !" Mikoto gushed. "And who's this little man?" She turned to Shinta, who regarded her silently with a serious expression. She held out her hands and he obediently came forward and allowed her to pick him up. She cuddled him close and he just stared at the shiny pendant at her throat, touching it gently with one finger. He looked up at her suddenly and babbled something that seemed to have a questioning tone. "Oh Naruto kun, he's just precious! They both are!"

"Well thanks," Naruto giggled. "We picked them out ourselves."

Reiji had already moved on to meet his new grandfather. He didn't seem to find Fugaku even remotely intimidating, and was happily telling him all about his new room and all the toys he'd gotten to play with today. At times like this, Uchiha Fugaku seemed about as stern and threatening as a kitten. He was clearly already hooked, and Reiji was going to find himself good and spoiled by his adoring Grandpa.

A few minutes later Takara came rushing in, nearly breathless, stopping when he spotted his new cousins and getting right down on his knees to greet them. Reiji was ecstatic to meet the bigger boy, who seemed ready and willing to play with him, and a life-long reign of hero worship began at that very moment. Sasuke could see it now; years of listening to Takara this and Takara that, can we go see Takara and Takara's so cool. He contemplated getting them a set of walkie-talkies to try and head off the flow of obsessive chatter that he was predicting, as Reiji would hopefully get his fill of his cousin.

Neji, who had brought the nine year old over, followed Takara in more sedately and took the time to greet his best friend before being introduced to the children. He took an instant shine to the reserved Shinta, and agreed that Reiji was also a very sweet child in his own rambunctious way. Arashi wasn't too far behind the rest and they all sat in the living room to wait for dinner. The older Uzumaki drawing in the children's attention with his jokes and rumbling laughter.

Sasuke had allowed himself to get caught up in a conversation with Neji and his mother when Reiji suddenly showed up, tugging lightly on Mikoto's sleeve, to get her attention.

"Yes dear?" said Mikoto, turning to him with a smile.

"Grammy?" Reiji stood up on tiptoes to cup her ear and stage whispered quite obviously. "You're really pretty."

"Oh," Mikoto nearly sobbed while Neji smirked and Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You're just the sweetest thing! I'm going to take you out for a big bowl of ice-cream tomorrow! Would you like that?" Reiji's eyes lit up but Sasuke noticed how he quickly glanced over his shoulder at someone in silent question before turning back and nodding enthusiastically. A quick look of his own confirmed it. Sai was standing off to the side, shoulders shaking slightly with his amusement. When had he gotten here? Naruto must have greeted him. Sasuke excused himself and went to talk to the man.

"What exactly are you teaching my children Sai?"

"Life skills Sasuke kun," Sai smirked.

"You were right Uncle Sai!" said an excited Reiji, as he bounded over. "I'm gonna get some ice-cream!"

"Excellent job!" Sai replied.

"Reiji, we have a rule in this house, and that rule is, never listen to a word 'Uncle Sai' says." Reiji, didn't seem to know what to make of that and Sai chuckled.

"Aww look. Now you're just confusing the poor boy." Sasuke rolled his eyes, wondering why it was that they could never seem to get rid of this guy. Not that he hadn't proven himself useful now and then, Sasuke thought, fondly remembering the Sakura scandal.

The pink princess, who apparently wasn't quite as smart as Naruto, had fallen easily for Sai's deceptive charms and had run away to elope with him, much to her parents' ire. She's been horrified when she discovered that Sai wasn't nearly as wealthy as she'd thought him to be, and that he wasn't able to keep her in the manner to which she longed to be accustomed. 'Stupid bitch', Sasuke mentally scoffed. Had she waited a little longer, she would have realized that Sai was incredibly resourceful if nothing else. Now, just a few years later, Sai had amassed quite an amazing fortune. Of course the fact that he'd played up his 'heart-break' perfectly in court and come away with half of his now ex-wife's assets, had made for an excellent stepping stone. Sakura, her money dwindling and her reputation sullied, wore a perpetually sour look these days, that never failed to brighten Sasuke's mood.

The best part was that the sensational scandal of that whole incident had rendered Itachi's divorce rather uninteresting to all the gossips of the circle. Fugaku's shock at learning that his oldest son, who'd been married for years and had a son, was actually more interested in men, was smoothed over somewhat by the lack of remark from the public. He became all the more accepting when Itachi took up with Neji, who was an excellent connection to the powerful Hyuuga clan. Fugaku was, after all, a very practical man, as was exemplified by how swiftly he forgave Sasuke's disobedience upon learning that his engagement to Naruto was back on and no hard feelings were held by the Uzumakis.

Soon enough, the meal was ready and the whole group moved into the dining room. Itachi showed up just in time, congratulating Naruto and Sasuke on the addition to their family. Mikoto, who had been helping to get the kids settled into their booster seats, took this as her cue to harass him, yet again, about marriage. She was determined to make Neji an official member of the family and hopefully get a few 'more' grandchildren out of the deal. It seemed, however, that Itachi wasn't much interested in a second marriage and the two of them were quite content with their current lifestyle.

The family stayed after supper until the children's bedtime. Even Takara was yawning as he was shepherded out the door. Mikoto kissed both children and then hugged their parents. Fugaku gave them a gruff goodnight and got a big hug from Reiji.

"That's a good boy you've got there Son," he told Sasuke. "Good, strong, stout-hearted lad. I think he'll do us all proud."

"I wouldn't be surprised Father," Sasuke answered with a subtle kind of pride.

"Well Shinta may never make much of a boxer, but I think he's going to be 'very' smart," Mikoto countered as she pulled her husband out the door. Naruto chuckled, rocking the baby in his arms, and looked over at Sasuke, who was just picking up a sleepy Reiji. They made their way up the stairs together and the children were already half asleep by the time they laid them in their beds.

"It seems we still couldn't get an answer out of him about the rooms. Ah well, this arrangement will have to do for now," Naruto whispered.

"...Well, how does it feel to be the mother of my children?" Sasuke asked after a moment's pause, his tone serious.

"It's... wait, Mother?" He blinked at Sasuke's innocent look. Sasuke was expecting a punch and a long-winded rant. So he was considerably surprised when Naruto leaned in and wound his arms around his neck, blue eyes taking on a promising gleam just before he found his lips caught in a provocative kiss that sent a familiar fire scorching along his veins. The blond pulled back slowly with a playful nip to his lower lip.

"I think you may have forgotten some important details about my anatomy," Naruto teased. "Perhaps I should give you a little refresher course." He slipped away from Sasuke and sauntered off toward the master bedroom without a backward glance, and Sasuke followed, gaze narrowed in on that ever-tempting body as he contemplated the rewards of playing the good student. Then again, bad boys do seem to have a lot of fun...

FIN

* * *

(A/N; Alright, that's it. For those of you who were gunning for some Ita/Neji development, I really didn't want to make an epilogue that just went off on a tangent about a couple on people who weren't the main characters and I had only ever wanted to hint at their relationship anyway. I got an awful lot of suggestions for what to put in this epilogue and I couldn't possibly accommodate everyone, so you all just get what I give you. (Man! I feel 'drunk' with power! Mwahahhahaa) Seriously though, the vote was a landslide and I know that I rushed through the end pretty abruptly, so you guys deserve a little something extra.

For those of you who wanted a sequel however; the reason I rushed to finish this was because I didn't care to write about it anymore. I just didn't want to leave it hanging. So starting a sequel would kind of defeat that purpose. I know that I left a few avenues open, and maybe some time in the future I'll feel like getting back into it, but for now, I can promise nothing. Anyway hope you're all at least somewhat happy. I love all you guys! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and to write such encouraging reviews! Later!)


End file.
